Hollow High
by KairiLuv
Summary: A peaceful High School life? NOT Gangs vs Gangs Bands vs Bands.Yuffie has a reputation in her old school for fighting, maybe this new school will be different? Will Zack's past come to haunt the family once more? Full sum inside R&R plz. Squffie
1. New Start

A/N: Hello it's me again. This is my seconds fanfic but I'm not going to stop writing A World Without You.

**EDIT : I've decided to edit this story of its many mistakes etc, hopefully then my muse will find me once more to finish it. Thank you for the patience and support of my reviewers and readers. I'm eternally grateful.**

**Although it says it's a High School - I've never been to one lol so I'll describe this as a College/University like it is in the UK. - Sorry if there's any confusion.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Summary: **Yuffie has been expelled from her old high school ( Redwood High - corny I know, please don't flame me for this.) for fighting. Now she and her parents are being moved to a whole new life, new home, new school and new start.

The problems begin on her first day where she befriends a gang called AVALANCHE and learns that this enormous High Scholl isn't all it's cracked up to be.

On with the Story.

* * *

Ch.1 New start

Yuffie sat in the passenger seat of the car, bored out of her mind. Staring blankly out of the window she rested her head on her palm, watching the view just fly past her. Sighing to herself she tried to keep optimistic.

"Oh come now Yuf. A new school should do you good." The driver encouraged, while changing gears and speeding up. "Damn!" He shouted while swerving around and roughly turning a corner. Yuffie jumped at this sudden swerve and held onto the armrest for dear life. As the speed died down Yuffie glared at the driver from the corner of her eye in return the driver smiled sheepishly and confessed his carelessness.

"I missed a turn." Keeping his eyes sharply on the road he spoke, "Come on sis? I hate it when you're like this, you're supposed to be a loud mouth, like me." He added with a grin.

"Zack what can I be loud about?" Yuffie asked feeling her mood sink. This time watching her older brother for an answer.

"Well you are going to a new school, new friends? Oh and do me a favour? Get a few girls number's for me?" Breaking the tension in the car with a laugh Yuffie could only give Zack a roll of her eyes.

"Typical of you to cheer me up. You never change do you?" Yuffie smiled trying to hold down the remaining giggles in her throat.

"Nope and I don't intend to. I'm serious though, get some number's for me." Zack replied watching his younger sister laugh again.

"Zack. They are too young for you." Yuffie stretched only to receive a poke from Zack, making her hold her stomach and throw another glare his way.

"Are you trying to say something about my age Yuf ? Besides this is like College, you have dorms. So we won't be seeing you. Anyway some people go back there for more education. Besides I'm only 21!" Zack explained. Yuffie nodded and looked ahead spotting her new school. Her indigo eyes widened. It was huge! Yuffie could see fields of grass being used for pitches, running tracks and various other things. They had roughly 3 tennis courts Yuffie could see, plus a netball and basketball court slightly further away.

"Wow pretty big place. Why didn't you get expelled sooner? I heard they have swimming bars too…. Hey, I wonder what our new home is like?" Zack wondered out loud. Yuffie sat in awe and soaked up the size of the place. There was 4 main big buildings and hundreds of 18 to at least 23 year olds dotted around the campus in their groups. _"Hopefully I'll make a good first impression." _Yuffie thought. Zack parked his black car in the Teachers parking space and gave Yuffie a proper goodbye.

"You will miss me, right?" Yuffie asked wearily, as though she was afraid of the answer. She opened the door and picked up her backpack not once letting her eyes leave her brother.

"What? Are you kidding, I get first pick of the bedrooms when I get back!… Nah, I'll miss you and you know it." Zack softly pushed her face to the left with his fist. Yuffie smiled and did it back to him, she was sure she would miss his goofy face every morning.

"Now don't get into any fights, not for me but Mum. You know how she is, but me, I say if they start a fight.." Zack trailed.

"I'll finish it." Yuffie finished. Zack smiled and looked out at the school, noting some rather attractive girls sitting under in the shade of a large tree, looking at him and giggling to themselves.

"See? I'm irresistible. I warn you Yuf, if I don't find a letter saying you had detention, I'll be wondering what happened to my sis. Ok? Now make a good impression and friends, I'll talk to you later. Oh yeah, I have to warn you, the Head teacher here is a bit wacko. He kept saying some shit about darkness… I think his name is Ansem." Zack warned. Yuffie nodded smiling.

"Get detention, make friends and stay clear of wacko head teacher. Got it."

"I'll leave your things with the secretary, I think they'll call you when they want you to take them to your own room. Now, I'd better flee before these girls raid the car trying to get me." Zack joked, Yuffie got out of the car and waved goodbye to her departing brother before turning around and facing her new school.

* * *

Numerous gang of students some younger and some older walked past Yuffie, looking her up and down and trying to figure her out. Yuffie only rose an ebony brow at their glances before looking around for an Entrance. A gang of friendly looking people walked past her, Yuffie's eyes followed them as they did. The three girls of the gang gave her a bright smile before continuing, but the boys didn't even acknowledge her presence.

A girl, older than Yuffie, stopped and turned to face her. Yuffie noticed she was attractive with pretty bright eyes. Observing her Yuffie noted a long brunette braid held by a pink bow and her attire consisted of a pink strappy tank top with a denim mini skirt. Something shiny caught Yuffie's attention and she saw a silver necklace with the letter 'A' around her neck. A blonde, spiky hair boy noticed she was missing and strode back to her in curiosity. Placing a hand gently on her shoulder he whispered something in her ear. She nodded and shyly kissed him on the cheek then headed towards Yuffie. The gang stopped and waited for the blonde boy to walk back, looking at him questioningly. Yuffie saw he muttered something to them and they all looked at Yuffie then nodded before walking off again, leaving the brunette behind.

_"Am I the talk of the school already?" _Yuffie thought to herself just as the girl walked up to her and smiled.

"Hi. You must be new here. Is your name Yuffie Kisaragi?" She asked politely readjusting the position of her backpack on her right shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm Yuffie Kisaragi...Who wants to know?" Yuffie asked wearily, to her surprise the girl smiled brighter with her emerald eyes sparkling in a welcoming manner.

"I'm Aerith Gainsborough. Nice to finally meet you." Aerith held out a hand for Yuffie to shake. She accepted it and shook hands with the friendly girl.

"Finally meet me?" Yuffie asked confused.

"Yeah, you're my new roomy. It's kinda lonely in a big dorm by myself so I'm pleased to meet you." Aerith explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I seemed kinda rude back there but I wasn't expecting anyone to be friendly to me on my first day." Yuffie apologised.

"No it's ok. You're right to be weary of us. The only gang that are welcoming are AVALANCHE around here. Besides the other normal students who aren't in a Gang or Band."

"You're in a Band?" Yuffie's interest wasn't hidden in her voice.

"The guys are. Leon is the band manager but Cloud, my boyfriend, is the leader of AVALANCHE. Sora and Tidus are the trouble maker's, especially Sora." Aerith added laughing innocently at Yuffie's bewildered look.

"I know this'll sound weird to you but, what is AVALANCHE?"

"No, it's not weird at all. AVALANCHE is our gang. The other gangs you need to stay clear of are the Plastics and ShinRa."

"ShinRa sounds like a vegetable. And… Plastics? They don't sound threatening."

"Well trust me they are. Plastics are a gang of 4 girls who think they rule the school and think that guys are on their every beck and call. Namine is their leader - a complete copy cat I'll add."

"Tarts then?"

"Yeah. And ShinRa are a dangerous gang of bad asses led by Sephiroth, don't listen to them and don't trust them. Take my advice to heart ok?"

"Okay I will. Aerith is that your gang there?" Yuffie pointed to a gang in the shade of a great oak tree, every one talking to themselves but occasionally glancing over to her and Aerith.

"Yup. Come with me and meet them. Who knows if you're accepted you can be in our gang." Aerith stated softly pulling Yuffie towards them. As Yuffie got closer she noticed that there were 7 of them altogether, including Aerith.

"Guys, this is Yuffie, my new roomy I was talking to you about. Be nice." Aerith warned before letting go of Yuffie and giving her a gentle shove into the watchful eyes of the gang..

_"Aerith, please don't leave me standing here. Wait what am I afraid of? I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie." _Yuffie encouraged herself and stood there waiting for them judge and make the first move. A red headed girl who was also pretty smiled and started to break the ice. She wore a white and purple strappy top and a lilac mini skirt also with a gold necklace that said 'K'.

"Hi, my name is Kairi. Welcome to Hollow High. This is Sora," Kairi pointed to the boy who was behind her with his arms around her waist and chin resting on her head. His brown spiky hair made him look innocent and friendly. His bright blue eyes also seemed to hold mischievous glints along with innocence. He smiled at the mention of his name. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans, a black shirt and a silver chain around his neck with a crown on it.

"...and this is Yuna," A girl holding hands with another boy smiled shyly. She had two different colour eyes and light brown hair flicked up at her shoulders she also wore a strappy white top and a dark blue mini skirt complete with the necklace that read 'Y'.

"...and Tidus, her new boyfriend." Kairi directed Yuffie's attention to the grinning blonde boy holding hands with Yuna, he wore a blue shirt and jeans, he also wore a big silver, pendant saying 'T'.

"...Cloud, Aerith's boyfriend at long last! And the leader of AVALANCHE." Cloud had spiky, blonde hair and eyes very similar to Sora's only slightly brighter. He wore a navy coloured shirt and jeans with some gloves cut off at the knuckles. His eyes seemed uninviting at first but when Kairi mentioned Aerith they softened drastically. He wore no jewellery besides a single silver earring in his left ear.

_"How am I gonna remember these names…" _Yuffie thought.

"...Of course you know Aerith and lastly there's Leon. I warn you, he's a bit cold so don't bug him. He's the leader of AVALANCHE's band 'Traverse'." Kairi finished taking in a deep, well needed breath and leaning back on Sora's chest.

Leon caught Yuffie's attention instantly. Not only was he jaw droopingly hot, he was so different to the other's. He was cold just like Kairi said, with hard shielded eyes. He wore a black pair of jeans with four studded belts. Black combat boots and gloves with a tight white shirt which showed off his well toned body. He had his black leather jacket carelessly slung over his left shoulder and his thick silver chain hung loosely around his neck; although Yuffie couldn't quite make out what it was. His long brown mane suited his hidden personality. He looked up at Yuffie who took a shark intake of breath, _"His eyes are so icy and he has a scar across the bridge of his nose." _Yuffie noted mentally.

"Um, how did you get that?" Yuffie asked curiously.

"None of your damn business." Leon replied coldly. Yuffie narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists,

_"That's it he asked for it Rebellious, trouble maker Yuffie who always gets into fights is in the building."_ Yuffie only rolled her eyes in a bored fashion.

"Chill will ya? I only asked you a question." Yuffie snapped back taking everyone by surprise. The only people who answered Leon back was Shinra's gang. Afterwards they regretted it. Leon looked shocked for a moment before regaining his cool self and snapped back.

"She's not joining is she?"

"Yes she is. She is also sharing a dorm with me. Go easy on her Leon." Aerith held her own piercing glare.

"Yeah and if you like it tough." Yuffie added instantly regretting it, _"Bad move Yuf, now he's really going to flip!" _Yuffie scolded herself at her careless mouth.

"Whatever, but she has to prove herself first." Leon told Cloud who nodded.

"You have to fight one of us. Just to prove you can stand on your own feet We can't carry our members, each one of us is capable to take care of themselves for a short amount of time at least." Cloud said softly.

"But-" Yuffie thought for a while,

_"I don't want to be expelled again, but Zack said " If someone starts a fight you finish it."_

"You're gonna regret it, you're on!" Yuffie stated confidently with a thumbs up.

"I'll fight her."

"But Leon, you won't fight fair." Kairi piped up.

"Yeah, you'll go tough on her." Sora seconded.

"Besides why do you want to?" Yuna asked standing up or Yuffie. _"Hey, they like me. I have friends." _Yuffie smiled at her support.

"Yeah, she's not even experienced!" Tidus tried to defend. Yuffie found this slightly insulting since 'Tidus' didn't even know her.

"Hey! I'll take ya on Leon. Gimme you're best shot - I'll show you what an ;inexperienced girl' can do." Yuffie promised. Leon almost smirked at her confidence but it vanished as quickly as it came.

"Then less talk more fight." Leon butted in dropping his jacket.

"Well, well. Looks like AVALANCHE is going to get a new member. A cute one too." Another voice interrupted, a tall boy with long silver hair dressed in full black attire smirked with his gang behind him, "What's your name doll?" He asked.

"Yuffie." Yuffie replied short and snappy.

"How's about joining us." He asked, Yuffie made eye contact and regretted it - he had such a heartless and almost vengeful stare.

"Get lost." Cloud ordered standing next to Yuffie with a burning hatred in his eyes.

"Who would you rather join Yuffie? Shinra or AVALANCHE?" Sephiroth ignored Clouds glare.

"Who would I have to fight?" Yuffie asked curiously.

"Me." Sephiroth answered.

"What's your name again?"

"Sephiroth."

"Nah, no thanks I want to join AVALANCHE."

"Are you afraid of me?" Sephiroth teased, his lackey's laughing behind him.

"No, I can't be bothered to fight someone who puts Rupunzel to shame." Yuffie coolly answered giving Aerith a high five.

"You're in!" Cloud muttered forcefully with a smile shaking Yuffie's hand. Just as Sephiroth was about to say something back the class bell rang.

"I'll get you later." Sephiroth warned before walking into the school with his gang following.

"Yuffie let's go. Do you have your timetable?" Kairi asked holding hands with Sora.

"Yeah." Yuffie rummaged through her backpack.

"Wait where's your clothes?" Yuna asked worried with Tidus close behind. Yuna looked at Yuffie's clothes. She wore a pair of cream short shorts, a green tank top, a silver headband, gloves and some orange trainers.

"Um, I don't have any with me." Yuffie replied still looking through her bag. All the girls gasped.

"You know what this means girls. Yuffie after classes you're coming shopping with us." Aerith announced as Cloud held onto her hand gently. Leon followed close behind looking at Yuffie through a curtain of brown bangs.

"I have some but not until they call me… but Ok. A-ha got it." Yuffie said reading her classes to herself.

"What you said back there to Sephiroth was classic." Sora complimented.

"Did you see the look on his face." Tidus laughed with Sora.

"What do you have Yuffie?" Cloud asked. Yuffie handed him her timetable. He skimmed through it with Aerith reading over his shoulder. Cloud looked at her and she smiled mischievously before whispering something in his ear. He too smiled then handed Yuffie back the timetable.

"Sorry Yuffie but you're stuck with Squall all day." Aerith said amused.

"Squall?" Yuffie asked stuffing her timetable back in her bag.

"It's Leon." Leon corrected. Yuffie groaned in annoyance but accepted.

"I guess I'm stuck with you." Yuffie muttered jogging up to Leon and waving goodbye to her new friends who were going the opposite way.

"Yeah I guess." Leon said before slinging his leather jacket in his bag and throwing it over his shoulder. The hallway was really crowded so Leon took Yuffie's hand and guided her through the narrow passage. Yuffie blushed when he did this,

_"I can't help it. He's so hot!!" _Yuffie thought over and over again._ "Gah, but he's such an asshole…"_

He let go moments later but Yuffie was pushed roughly into him by a few rowdy students. He looked down at her then whispered into her ear,

"Welcome to AVALANCHE, Yuf. Stay near me and no one will bother you. I promise." Before he walked into the class and sat down waiting for Yuffie to come in. Yuffie blushed again before sitting down next to him.

_"I think I made a good impression." _Yuffie thought to herself as the teacher walked in.

Little did they know Aerith and Cloud had been watching them.

"I knew she liked him! See she blushed?" Aerith said hugging Cloud tighter.

"Damn, your good at this. Let me guess we have to play match maker?" Cloud asked kissing Aerith lightly on her forehead before they headed to their class.

"Yup. By the time we're done Leon will be eating out of her hand."

"But this is not going to be easy." Cloud rubbed his forehead knowing that trying to get Leon to show emotion would be as successful as making a stone bleed.

* * *

A/N: Edited: wOOt, I feel a little better correcting a few thing in there, not much changed but.. Ah well. wish me luck with my muse xox 


	2. ClarkyBoy, Plastics and Plan

A/N: Enjoy.

**EDIT: OK I bet you're not even reading this - but the reason why im going over some of my earlier chapters of this story is to gain my muse back for you lovely people to continue reading it. I'd hate for this to not be finished. **

Disclaimer: Sadly I own nobody in here. Only Mr. Clark - who happens to be my maths teacher. He actually always says flippin' or flamin' in nearly every sentence he says, so I didn't make that up.

* * *

Ch.2 Clarky, Plastics & Plan

Yuffie followed Leon into the large room, it's wood flooring creaking on nearly ever step he made. Yuffie being trained in Ninja skills managed to cross the room without making the slightest creak what so ever. This made Leon's eyebrow rise and Yuffie gave him one of her own sheepish grins.

"What? I'm just light footed. Either that or your heavy footed or it could be all of the belts you're wearing; tying you down." Leon just shook his head and sat down at an old desk, two rows from the front and gesturing Yuffie to sit next to him. Yuffie smiled and nodded placing her black stitched backpack at her feet and led back in her chair, trying to relax.

_"OK Let's keep up the good impression and the ninja secret… Might be best if noody knows." _Yuffie stretched and scanned the room. Cobwebs hung loosely on the ceiling with a mild October breeze swaying them back and forth. The room was extremely old fashioned, they even had a chalkboard instead of a white board and pen. This room seriously needed cleaning. Not that Yuffie didn't mind mess, but she did mind old, dusty mess. There was a difference, a dusty mess always seemed to make her feel like she was at her Grandparents' house.

_The smell of old cabbage staining the once clear air, her grandparents' house was practically filthy. Dust everywhere, clutter, and a stupid dog called Rufio always growling and biting at her every move. She despised that dog ever since she was little, Rufio decided to play with her chocobo collection and ripped the stuffing out of all of her toy's. Yuffie cried silently at first but when her Grandmother praised the dog for doing it she had her tantrum and screamed. _

_Her Grandfather blamed her for leaving them on the sofa, saying " The toys were on Rufio's side of the sofa." RUFIO'S SIDE OF THE SOFA! It was a stupid spoilt poodle for Christ Sake! It wasn't even an attractive poodle. It was overweight, had a brown scruffy coat and worst of all it wasn't even housetrained. Which added to the vile smell of the old house. Her father's side of the family always criticized her, saying she was worthless, a pathetic excuse for a Kisaragi heir. _

_Kisaragi heir? That's all they thought of her, so instead of changing her ways she became even more rebellious. Becoming a better fighter, arguing her point for hours on end until she won and Yuffie only looked out for herself and her mother. Her mother, Karlia, understood her completely, she wanted Yuffie to have a carefree life without Ninja inheritance weighing her down, but Yuffie's father, Godo, ruled the roost and forced Yuffie to learn the true art of Ninja tradition. So here she was, Yuffie Kisaragi a fully trained Ninja that eventually skipped the tradition of heirs and went straight into fighting. That's why her father adopted Zack, hoping to leave Zack the inheritance of an entire country and leave Yuffie nothing. Unfortunately for him, all rights of money and Wutai were left to the next of kin, by blood, so in the end Yuffie was left with everything except for her father's praises which were always placed on Zack. Yuffie pitied him really._

Yuffie was pulled out of her unpleasant train of thoughts as a knock was heard at the class door and a young man, roughly the age of 22 walked in. He had short dark blonde hair with a smirk playing across his face as the teacher scowled at his absurd timekeeping, giving himself even more creases in his already worn out skin.

"Your late Mr. Almasy!" The old maths teacher informed in a low sleepy tone. Tapping his foot impatiently for an explanation.

"Chill will ya? I didn't know you missed me that much." He answered earning chuckles from the class.

"_Obviously the wannabe Class Clown."_

"Sit down! Flamin' kids these days. They're getting on my flipping nerves, acting in front of their peers." The teacher shouts, pointing to a seat behind Yuffie. "Oh and by the way we have a new student with us, her name is Yuffie Kisala-no. Kiseri-no." The teacher slurred.

"It's Kisaragi." Yuffie answered for him irritated. The same thing happened in her old school. None of the teachers could say her name. Folding her arms over her chest and glaring at the old teacher who nodded and started whispering to himself.

_"He's a loon! Is it just me or is he talking to himself?" _Yuffie thought _"Then again I talk to myself too. But not out loud." _Yuffie added looking with curiosity at Leon. To her surprise he wasn't listening to the rambling teacher who was asking the class where the placed the chalk last lesson, but instead he threw a death stare at the late blonde student. Yuffie unfolded her arms and cocked her head slightly to the side as she looked into Leon's intense glare.

"Um..Squall? Squall? Anyone in there? …Are you okay?" Yuffie asked timidly, which was unusual for her. Without looking at Yuffie he answered,

"Yeah, fine. And it's Leon." Glancing back at the teacher, who was still searching for some chalk, he sighed. The late student walked forward and into some light that poured through the tall, dirty window. Yuffie couldn't help but gasp since she could now see him clearer, as he walked past and sat behind her giving Leon one last eye dagger before turning to her.

"So you're new right?" He asked casually, motioning for Yuffie to turn her chair around and face him.

"Yeah." Yuffie whispered trying not to disrupt the teacher who had just walked out of the room to find chalk.

"Don't worry about Clarky. He's too deaf to hear an explosion plus he usually falls asleep during lessons." He smirked. "So turn ya chair around, so I can have a better look at ya." Yuffie smiled slightly and instead of turning her chair she swirled around and sat in the chair backwards, resting her arms on the back of the wooden chair. He raised an eyebrow. "Or you could sit like that. Are you always that awkward?" Yuffie grinned and laughed a little.

"You better believe it..." Yuffie paused waiting for him to introduce himself.

"Of course, Yuffie. I'm Seifer. I take it you know tight ass Squall Leonhart." Seifer answered holding a hand out to shake. Yuffie accepted then couldn't help but stare at his face.

"What?" Seifer asked and pulling out a pencil, ready to 'work '.

"Nothing just um. . you and Squall. . .but I thought..." Yuffie stammered puzzled, then turned her head to face Leon. "Squall?"

"It's Leon." Leon remarked coldly, taking back by his mood change she scowled. And deciding to continue calling him Squall.

"Squall? Can you look at me for a minute?" Yuffie asked innocently.

"Leon. And no."

"Why not?" Yuffie quipped back to Leon who didn't answer. Deciding to take matters into her own hands she turned Leon to face her herself, quickly looking between Seifer and Leon then letting him go. "Now was that so hard?" Leon didn't answer again.

"What was that for?" Seifer asked watching Yuffie's reaction to Leon's cold silence, which he was used to.

"Hm? Oh you both have the same scar running down your faces' only Squalls' goes the opposite way to yours." Yuffie explained.

"It's Leon!!" Leon voice raises, like a rippling effect, the class fall silent and watches as Leon and Yuffie begin a heated argument.

"Does your birth certificate say...Leon Leonhart?" Yuffie quips back. Everyone's mouths had dropped to the floor in horror as nobody EVER talks back to Leon, especially when he's in a bad mood.

"No." Leon snaps back.

"Oh right. So does it say Leon Squallhart then 'cause I remember Seifer telling me that your name is SQUALL Leonhart!"

"Since when do you trust him over me?" Leon shouts and stands up hovering over Yuffie's small form.

"Since you started snapping at me! And for no reason might I add." Yuffie screamed rising to her feet as well.

"You may not add." Leon tries to get the last word, unused to such a stubborn rival.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Yuffie jutted her finger hard in his broad chest. Leon grabbed her wrist tightly as Seifer watches smirking at the quarrel he started. Sadly Mr. Clark walks back in, with a chalk piece in his hand and, as always, about to interrupt the classes entertainment.

"Right now, Squ-"

"LEON!" Leon interrupts the slurring teacher.

"Right and Miss Kisarel-"

"KISARAGI!" Yuffie interrupts the old teacher again, both arguers now glaring at the teacher for interrupting.

"Okay, both of you need to sit and calm down." They both sat down but Leon grip still held onto Yuffie's wrist. "Good, now kiss and make up or whatever you young flamin' kids do." The teacher waves carelessly as he sits on his chair at the front of the class, lays his head on the desk and drifts into the land of nod. Leon and Yuffie looked at the snoring teacher as if he had two heads. Yuffie took the distraction as an opportunity and yanked her wrist out of Leon's grip, facing the dusty window stubbornly.

_"Why is he acting like this? What does he have against Seifer? He seems nice. Well if he thinks he can just treat me like this he's wrong. Squall Leonhart will regret the day, I , Yuffie Kisaragi became his enemy." _Yuffie thought zoning out.

_"Why the hell did I argue with her? It's not her fault Seifer's a shit stirrer. She doesn't know what he's like, I don't want her to get hurt. Maybe I should apologize, I don't want Aerith to blow her top again." _As Leon turned to face Yuffie who was in a whole world of her own, Seifer smiles at him and taps Yuffie's shoulder.

"Say Yuffie. Relax Leon's always an ass hole, just ignore him. I'll fill you in on the facts of the school since Clarky-boy teacher is napping."

"Thanks Seifer." Yuffie mumbles turning to face him again. "But I'm in a pretty bad mood right now so if I snap at you, I'm sorry."

"Nah, don't worry about it, I mean I don't know why Leon wouldn't look at you. I know I would, you're gorgeous." Seifer smiles and Yuffie smiles back, eyes now downcast. As Yuffie wasn't looking, Seifer sent Leon a broad smirk that read 'she's-mine' and Leon glares, if possible, even harder at Seifer until,

"Leon, honey? Was that pathetic girl annoying you?" A screechy voice asked, Yuffie looked over her shoulder to see, sitting on Leon's desk, a girl with black hair and brown streaks, her eyes were dark and screamed rich bitch; plus her clothes hardly covered her. A light blue low-cut blouse and denim mini skirt topped off with some blue low sandals. Blowing a bubble with her gum she held Leon's face and turned him to face her. Yuffie's brain just kicked in when she was mentioned as a pathetic girl but she snapped her eyes shut to try and prevent her violent temper from erupting again.

"What do you want Rinoa? And, get off me, please?" Leon gently pulled her hands away, not wanting to harm a girl.

"Well I saw that girl over there bothering my Leon so I thought I would come and see you." Seifer eyed Yuffie suspiciously, expecting her to blow but when she didn't he crouched in front of her and noticed her clenched hands wrapped around his lead pencil.

"I'm not 'your Leon' and no, Yuffie isn't bothering me." Leon coldly replied.

"Yuffie? What kind of name is that? Isn't that funny Selphie?" A girl with dark forest eyes and chestnut flicked hair nodded. Also hardly wearing anything Yuffie noticed as she opened her eyes and quickly looked at the mentioned girl. She wore a yellow blouse and matching mini skirt with sandals. Yuffie turned back and realised Seifer was right in front of her, and gave him a sceptical look.

"They are members of a gang called Plastics. The dark haired one is Rinoa and the other Selphie. Selphie's the newcomer and is bossed around by the others. Tifa is the name of another member, I heard she has her eyes set on Cloud Strife and the leader is Namine who is trying to get Sora but his little red-headed girlfriend punched her at one point so she keeps her distance. You don't understand a word I'm saying do you?" Yuffie nodded in reply to his whisper.

"Yep, I know who you're talking about. Avalanche. Am I right?"

"Hey you know quite a bit about the gangs already. Do you know everything about Avalanche?"

"Pretty much but not their history. And why is Rinoa acting like a cow?" This made Seifer laugh quietly.

"I think she's afraid of competion. You see, most of the good looking guys are in Avalanche, supposedly! And Leon is the only single if you get my drift. Every girl wants to go out with him, same with Sora, Tidus and Cloud but Leon hasn't got a chick in the way so they try to get his attention. Which doesn't seem to be working at the moment." Seifer added looking behind Yuffie and at Leon who was yawning.

"Same with the girls in Avalanche. They are the most liked in the school. Plastics are attractive but everyone knows they're heartless with no personality, that only like one night stands unless they get the guy they want. Rinoa likes Leon, Selphie likes Tidus, Tifa likes Cloud and Namine still has eyes for Sora. But then you have their girlfriends like Kairi - she's cute and doesn't normally pick fights unless Sora's involved. Yuna - she sorta hot too but she's shy and only argues when needed. Then there's Aerith - she is totally hot and is liked by a high member in my gang."

"And what gang is that?"

"Shinra. Sweet cheeks, Shinra. The coolest gang you could join. We have a bad ass reputation but we don't have any girls in our gangs so-" Yuffie cut him off.

"Wait, you say about the Plastics liking Avalanche's guys then what about Avalanche's girls? Shinra likes them I guess?"

"Correct, we want those girls to ourselves and even some of us want more than one to themselves as well. What gang are you hoping to join?"

"I'm already in one."

"What?"

"I'm in Avalanche."

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope!"

"Damn!! How come Avalanche always gets the hottest girls!" Seifer curses. Yuffie laughs as he punches the desk.

"Are you hitting on me? What about the other girls, you said they were hot?"

"Yeah but there's their 'hot' and then you're type of 'hot' who is a great person to be around." Seifer mischievously grins at her bewilderment then goes to lean in for a kiss when,

"...besides Yuffie sounds like a name for a slut and look at what she's wearing..." Rinoa laughs with Selphie.

_"Fuc- my temper! She's gonna get it!" _Yuffie snaps the pencil in half and throws it across the room in frustration before leaping out of the chair and roughly shoving Rinoa onto the floor before she could bat an eyelid.. Waking the teacher up in the process. Selphie walks toward Yuffie and slaps her as hard as she could across the face, along with an added shove. Yuffie's head slowly comes back from the side only to be slapped again on the left side of her cheek this time. Selphie smirked and watched as Yuffie faces her again emotionless, as Selphie was about to come in contact with her again Yuffie harshly caught her hand and bent her wrist back. Selphie shrieked and slowly fell on her knees but Yuffie just smiled slightly and bent it back further.

"Now Yuffie we don't want a fight now do we, save it for P.E or fighting class? Yuffie?" Yuffie ignored the teachers comments and threw Selphie to the floor. Rinoa stood up and dusted herself off as the teacher scampered out of the classroom for the P.E department in search of Cid. Rinoa finished tidying herself up so she slowly struts towards Yuffie as Cid walks in.

"Now what the hell is going on?" Cid shouts. All of the class surround Yuffie, Rinoa and Selphie watching them about to start a catfight. Not surprising that the class were cheering for Yuffie and booing Rinoa and Selphie. Leon stayed quiet but stood behind Yuffie encouraging her mentally, but as for Seifer, he was standing on the desk, punching the air and shouting at the top of his lungs,

"YUFFIE! YUFFIE! YUFFIE!" The noise disturbed the neighbouring class, so the curious students all squeezed into the old maths room to watch the fight. Among them was Tidus, Yuna, Namine and from Shinra, Sephiroth and Axel. Seeing Seifer on the desk cheering they waded through the sea of pupils towards him.

"Seifer what the fucks goin' on?" Sephiroth pulls Seifer down off the desk.

"Sephiroth it's great, you know Leonhart? Well I made him jealous when I was flirting with this hot new girl, Yuffie and-"

"Wait a sec. Yuffie? That pip-squeak mocked me in front of the boys."

"Hey where the hell were you this morning anyway Seif? You missed it. It was a laugh." Axel questioned laughing, Sephiroth dug his elbow into his ribs instantly silencing him.

"Anyway Yuffie is fighting with the Plastics because they called her a slut and she flipped! You should watch, she's pretty tough for a girl." Seifer finished standing on the desk again to see Yuffie and Rinoa glaring at each other.

"Hold on. I have an idea. Seifer try to get Yuffie to like you and despise Leon. Say that he and Rinoa are together." Sephiroth whispered. Axel recovered his rib jab and followed his two friends onto a desk top.

"Yeah but I already told her that Rinoa and Leon aren't together." Seifer answered gaining a smack on the back of the head from the leader.

"But, Yuffie likes Leon. I saw it with my own eyes she was blushing when he was whispering in her ear before class. So make her jealous, that will fog over whether he goes out with Rinoa or not." Axel smirked still rubbing his ribs.

"Nice work Ax, now we want her to join us okay. Make her like you and then make her join us." Sephiroth jeered.

"Okay. But what's in it for me?" Seifer grins.

"Uh, the girl? You said it yourself, she's hot plus she's with Avalanche so they'll most probably go shopping and stuff you know the pansy stuff them girls done for Yuna when she was a newbie? That will make her even more hot, we both know we want the girls for trophies. That is of course unless I get there first…" Sephiroth put an arm around Seifer's shoulders grinning. Seifer gave an evil smirk before shrugging Sephiroth's arm of him and shaking his hand.

"Deal!" Looking back at Yuffie they saw Cid telling Leon something, Leon nodded and strode behind Yuffie. As Yuffie was about to run at Rinoa, Leon grabbed hold of her petit waist and tightly yanked her away from Rinoa. Of course Yuffie was kicking and shouting in protest.

_"I knew he would defend Rinoa, but why? He doesn't even seem to like her. I think I'm gonna suffocate in a minute!" _Yuffie thought.

"Yuffie I'm sorry for doing this but I don't want you to get into trouble. You can fight them in the second hour of P.E, we normally train to fight then." Leon whispered to Yuffie as she kicked and tried to free her captive arms and waist from Leon's grip. Yuffie suddenly stopped squirming and looked at Leon puzzled.

"Whad'ya mean? Fighting?" Leon shifted his grip to a more comfortable position.

"Yes fighting. This isn't a normal school Yuffie. We have magic, martial arts, training with weapons classes by the handful. If you had a closer look at your timetable you would have noticed the next two hours of P.E. One hour for normal everyday P.E, running, football, tennis etc and the second hour is for either training or if you feel up to it, a duel with or without weapons." Yuffie mouthed an ' Oh ' and nodded her head slowly before looking back down at Leon's firm but gentle grip on her waist.

"Umm, Squall can you let me go now? I'm getting uncomfortable." Leon cautiously placed her back on the floor, expecting her to hit Rinoa one last time. Surprisingly she just grabs her backpack and stood by the door, where Yuna was waiting for the bell to signal their next lesson. "And...it's Leon." Leon finishes before grabbing his own backpack.

"Ha! See she too scared to face me Selphie. Still I know I would have beaten her." Rinoa talked loudly in Selphie's ear making them both slip into a fit of giggles.

"Shut up tarts, you're just jealous of Yuffie. Lay off!" Seifer shouts out at them gaining weary glances from Mr. Clark and a shocked expression from everyone else. Sephiroth and Axel were both nodding in agreement cracking their knuckles behind Seifer.

"I don't care what you say, she---" Cid places a hand on Yuffie shoulder trying to calm her obvious bubbled temper.

"---still looks like a total sl-" Rinoa didn't have time to finish her sentence, or word, as Yuffie throws her bag off her shoulder and paces towards Rinoa. Standing just a few feet from her Yuffie twirls around lifting her right leg gracefully into a harsh kick into Rinoa's stomach. Rinoa stumbled backwards taking Selphie with her to the wooden floor. After a few huffs and moans Rinoa and Selphie look up to Yuffie's figure looming over them with a cheesy grin on her face.

"Don't underestimate me. Oh and I thought I should ...inform you that, if I, or anyone else in this room for that matter wants to listen to an arse, I'll fart." With that everyone tries to hide their laughter as Yuffie retrieves her backpack from Cid's feet with a proud spring in her step. Cid patted Yuffie's head fatherly and gave her thumbs up, Yuffie shyly smiled in reply. Yuffie merely glanced over her shoulder to have one last glance at the fallen Plastics, before leaving the room.

_"They seriously need plastic surgery. Then again maybe it would make them even worse." _Yuffie mused to herself as Rinoa and Selphie's' faces were as red as cherries from embarrassment. By now the whole class was laughing and Shinra's gang were pointing and holding their stitched sides. Even the gloomy Leon was smirking at this point. Tidus was among the few in fits of laughter and Yuna allowed a few giggles to escape. Namine was just as embarrassed and walked towards her gang members beckoning them to stand tall.

* * *

"Yuffie Kisaragi, detention tonight, after school in this room with me for 30 minutes." Yuffie waves off the raging Mr. Clark rumbling from inside the classroom and feeling particularly good about herself. Instinctively grabbing Yuna as the bell rung throughout the school. Yuna led them to their next subject still giggling and hoping to share the story with the rest of the girls afterwards.

"I can't wait to tell the girls what you did. That was amazing! Where did you learn that?" Yuna asked in slight awe.

"It's a surprise. You'll see in the second hour of P.E…All shall be revealed." Yuffie answers in a mysterious low voice making them laugh again.

"Are you really going to fight her? I mean if Aerith finds out about this she'll go skits! And detention, first lesson? You're as bad as Sora! And, um…What about your fight with Leon?" Yuna casts a worried glance in Yuffie's direction, who was calmly smiling back.

"Um...I'll fight him after the Plastics I guess. I can take them on! Uh, Yunie, whose in our class?"

"The whole Plastics, and Kairi but not Aerith. She's taking a full professional magic course. The guys should be there though, only they'll be doing different activities to us."

"Okay...Wait, Yuna I don't have a P.E kit."

"We'll find you one when we get there, don't worry." Yuna casually waved Yuffie off.

"Well, that's **if** we get there. We're late by 10 minutes already." Yuna and Yuffie broke into a run through the corridors humming with students. Weaving in and out of the crowds and barging through the main building's doors. The teens swerved around the corner and manage to sneak into the girls changing rooms just as their teacher, Cid, walks out of the boys changing rooms and sticks a toothpick into his mouth, chewing on it harshly...

Taking a breath Yuffie only grinned wider, seeing Yuna so panicked about being late for a class was amusing.

"Yunie, why does Cid chew toothpicks…?" Yuffie wondered out loud as they padded down a couple of steps into the heart of the girl's changing room.

"Uhh… it's just one long story.."

* * *

A/N: Second chapter is up!

**EDIT: Well, I edited this an extra page longer… well, a few sentences into an eighth page heehee. I hope I've improved this enough for potential first readers **

**Kai xox**


	3. Zack's Past

A/N: Hello again! Hope your enjoying the story so far. Sorry it took so long to update, I won't lie - I felt lazy, so I couldn't be assed to do it. Sorry. Anyway, I'll thank every reviewer for reviewing my second chapter at the bottom. I'll cut the small talk, enjoy.

**EDIT: I agree, enjoy.**

* * *

Ch.3 - Zack's Past 

Yuna and Yuffie dived into the girls changing rooms just before Cid caught a glimpse of them being late. Yuna, slightly panting holds a hand over her chest feeling her thumping heartbeat. Yuffie stood rooted to the spot watching her with an amused expression plastering her face, erupting giggles slowly start to flow from her mouth. Covering her mouth, Yuffie tries to stop the giggles becomes harder and harder until.. she bursts; attracting several girls attention. Yuna turns to face her innocently,

"What?"

"Yuna, Yuna, Yuna...don't tell me you've _never_ _experienced_ the _thrill_ of being late. Actually...have you _ever_ even been late before?" Yuffie asks between giggles. Yuna looks down at the cool tiled floor in shame slightly swaying side to side. Yuffie's mouth drops.

"Yuna.. you haven't been late before, have you? You're such a goody-goody!" Yuffie sits on the bench, facing an empty locker next to Yuna's and Kairi's. _"Thinking of Kai.. where is she? Her clothes are in her locker so maybe she's already changed. Still where is that new red-headed friend of mine?" _Yuffie thought to herself. Yuna opens up her locker and quickly gets changed, all the while talking to Yuffie.

"Well...I guess I am a goody-goody. But I'm not _that _much of a goody-goody am I?" Yuna closes her locker and sits next to her raven haired friend, who still hadn't come equipped with a P.E kit.

"Actually… you're as innocent as they come, and to the bone! You really think you have a bad streak? Please spare me the laughs. I still don't know why Tidus would want to go out with you anyway, he knew Selphie way before you." A girls voice interrupted. Yuffie quipped her head over her shoulder to find the owner, Namine. The blonde was standing at her full height with a hard glare on her sickening sky coloured eyes. Yuffie unaware she too had found her feet, looked down to Yuna. Her eyes were glued to floor and she was quietly playing with her nails; letting these push-over girls bully her. Yuffie, being the protector she was comfortingly lays a hand on Yuna's shoulder before staring straight back at the preppy girl, then back to her muted friend.

Reacting to Yuffie's tender touch, Yuna looks up, her unique coloured eyes becoming a pool salty tears, Yuffie's eyes softened suddenly before glazing over with an icy shield and staring in rage at the bullies. Tifa, Selphie and Rinoa were standing behind Namine, giggling amongst themselves.

"Then again maybe not. Selphie isn't much of a prize herself." Rinoa added with Tifa giving her a high-five. Tifa had long dark brown hair with matching eyes, a dull plain brunette with no unique style.

_" Ahh, so this is the last plastic, Tifa. I think she's had some serious plastic surgery! So that's why you should never have surgery... it makes you look worse. Rinoa has had her lips pumped up, Namine has had a nose-job... or was that Kairi's doing?" _Yuffie laughed, meltally willing herself so shut up. Each of the plastics had hardly anything on at all for P.E. Did they have nothing better to do with their time besides attract attention?

A strappy white shirt with navy hot pants. Ideal for summer but Yuffie couldn't wait till mid-winter. _"This Tifa is just as bad as the others. They're all sour faced cows who only care about their appearance and boys. They sorely need a hobby. And who the hell do they think they are? Picking on Yuna… what did she ever do to them?"_ Yuffie was about to open her mouth to voice her opinion but was cut in by a familiar red head.

"Girls, I feel really sorry for you. Honestly I do.." Kairi appeared from Cid's office and was now standing in the girls changing room doorway with a P.E kit in her arms and her voice was dripping with sarcasm."...I mean you must have forgotten your mirrors or something, you're no prize yourselves!"

"Look at yourself doll! You look like you were dragged through a bush backwards." Namine fired at Kairi.

"You shouldn't keep putting yourself down Namine." Kairi answered coolly and polished her nails on her shirt, just to annoy them.

"Sora would have gone out with me if it wasn't for you!"

"Really? Aw, now I feel like such a bad girl. Bad Kairi." Kairi playfully slaps her wrist, still smiling.

"Yeah he would have but you see I.. um.. I turned him down."

"Accept it Namine, he chose me. Maybe I should call you Pinocchio? You remember that little incident don't you a few months back?"

"I'm not! Besides he still loves me and I still love him."

"Living in the bubble of ignorance are we? Am I in the way of your _perfect_ relationship? Good, because like it or not, Sora and me are together." Namine had no answer for that one and stormed out with her gang in hot pursuit.

"Go Kairi! Never knew you had it in ya!" Yuffie cheered as Kairi blushed slightly and handed Yuffie the P.E kit.

"Well I have hit her before. She just gets under my skin and... urgh! They're just so annoying. Plus they always pick on Yuna, ever since she went out with Tidus. Selphie got jealous and there ya have it, instant bully victim. Hopefully they won't pick on you too Yuf." Kairi added sitting next to Yuna while Yuffie quickly changed into her P.E outfit.

"Me? Nah - They wouldn't dare." Yuffie chuckled, trying to tie up her extra long trainer laces before sighing in defeat and stuffing them in the sides of her trainers.

"You should have seen her Kai! Yuffie stood up to all of them. She bent Selphie's wrist right back too, and kicked Rinoa in the stomach. Mostly mocking them until the bell rang. Speaking of kicking when will we find out how you can fight like that?" Yuna asked curiously as the three friends left the changing rooms and followed the rest of the class outside for a run.

"In all do time my friends, in all do time." Yuffie spoke in a hushed mysterious tone making her friends laugh.

"You sound like someone I know. I just can't place my finger on it." Yuna said frustrated "When you speak in that low tone it sounds like.."

"Ha, I doubt you know him. He's one of my father's friends."

"Wait is his name, Auron?" Yuffie looked at Yuna wide-eyed.

"How d'ya know that?" Yuna just smiled and walked ahead, now she was the one with a spring in her footing.

"Auron is her guardian, since her father died he was always there for her, like the uncle she never had. She still has her mother though." Kairi filled in the shocked Yuffie.

"Right ya horrible lot! 3 laps on my whistle..." Cid shouted, all of the students lined up and prepared for the run. Yuffie had Yuna to her right with Kairi next to her. A few other students next to Kairi then the Plastics. To Yuffie's left was Tidus, Leon, Sora and Cloud, then the Shinra members.

" It's not a race but give it all you got so I can put ya in our shit team that is always losing… And hopefully win something! Right ...3...2...1.." Cid blew the whistle and Yuffie pushed off her right leg as hard as she could. Running in front of the girls and gaining up to the boys. After 2 laps there were only Sephiroth, Axel, Seifer, Avalanche's boys and, to Cid's slight amusement, Yuffie heatedly catching up. Kairi and Yuna screamed at the top of their lungs for Yuffie to run just that little bit faster, jumping up and down, waving their arms around like someone a wire short of a circuit. Yuffie smiled inwards and took a deep breath Giving her friends a thumbs up she started sprinting. Running straight past Tidus, then Sora, Seifer and now it was only Sephiroth, Cloud, Axel, Leon and Yuffie neck and neck with the finish line in sight. Cloud was in-between Sephiroth and Axel who gave each other a quick glance and smirked. Both sticking out their foot they tripped Cloud up who cursed and stood up.

"Beat them sons of a bitches for me Leon!" Cloud shouted. Leon only looked back and nodded. Yuffie watched as the two plotting Shinra members were suddenly side by side next to Leon.

_"Their gonna do the same to Leon. CHEATERS! Over my dead body is that gonna happen." _Yuffie thought. Pushing herself that little bit extra she gained more speed and tried desperately to get in-between them, but Axel and Sephiroth kept blocking her way. Letting out an irritated growl Yuffie could only watch as Leon tried to dodge their feet but failed miserably as he too fell. Yuffie stopped in front of the fallen Lion and kneeled next to him worried.

"You okay?" Yuffie asked.

"Yuffie, I'll never ask for anything of you again if you beat them. I know you can do it. Show them Avalanche are always the step ahead." Yuffie nodded mutely. Standing up she looked at Cid for help. He got the message.

"Another lap! Since uhh… I don't know, get off my back it's just another lap ok?" Cid shouted. Yuffie grinned and took off once again to beat Sephiroth and Axel. It didn't take long for Yuffie to catch up to the laughing pair. Running was the main sprt she was good at.

"We got them!" Yuffie heard Axel say cunningly.

"Avalanche will never beat us. They need to learn to accept that." Sephiroth answered coyly. Yuffie smiled and pushed past the two startling them.

"Excuse me Boys!" Yuffie said cheerfully. The rest of the class went wild shouting, screaming, waving their arms in the air encouraging Yuffie to keep going. The two boys ran either side of Yuffie trying to trip her up like her friends before her. To their surprise she dodged every foot.

_"Being a ninja has it perks idiots!" _Yuffie laughed in her mind. Noticing the finish line was metres away Yuffie decided to finish them off.

"Guys are you hungry?"

"Huh?" They both answered in union.

"Eat. My. Dust!" With that Yuffie pelted across the finish line and the whole class clapped and cheered as Yuffie did her little victory dance, then collapsed to the floor in dire need of oxygen for her now forming stitches. Kairi and Yuna was soon by her side, bright smiles crowning their features.

"Yuf, you won!"

"I didn't know you were that good at running." Kairi praised the tired friend.

"I know! Oh the talents of me!" Yuffie joked sitting up on the cool, lush grass. The rest of the gang was soon at her side.

"Great job Yuf." Tidus said sitting next to Yuna.

"Yeah you whipped 'em." Sora added giving Kairi an award winning smile.

"Did you see their faces when Yuffie crossed the finish line?" Cloud asked leaning on his hand with a playful smile on his own face.

"They were priceless. I would pay millions to see that again." Sora chuckled while getting into a tickle fight with Kairi.

"Maybe you should join the track team? They could really use a runner like you." Leon spoke up for the first time since the race ended.

"No way! I hate running."

"But your really good at it." Tidus complained.

"Tidus just because she's good at running doesn't mean she likes it." Yuna pointed out.

"Hey Yuffie!" A girls voice called out. The gang looked up to see Selphie.

"What?" Yuffie said coldly with a dangerous spark in her eyes. Selphie didn't dare break eye contact.

"Look I probably deserve that but-"

"No, you deserve worse for picking on my friend like that." Yuffie cut her off.

"I know and I'm sorry okay." Selphie said but Yuffie could tell she didn't mean it.

"What do want?" Yuffie crossed her arms over her chest and glared up at the brunette.

"You have to go to the office. Someone is waiting there for you, I'm not joking look? I sprained my ankle, so I went to the nurse who was by the office in which the secretary gave me that." Selphie passed Yuffie a note that was clearly written by the secretary. Yuffie slowly tears her eyes from the note and gives Selphie a puzzled look.

"Who is it?"

"I don't know. It's just this guy, he's cute too."

"Yeah. What does he look like?" Yuffie said quickly standing eye level with the plastic member.

"Um.. he has um.. dark hair, sorta spiky and um.. really bright blue eyes." Yuffie's face immediately lit up with joy as she hoped up and down excited.

"Yay! Thank you!" Selphie nodded and quickly limped back to her gang who didn't notice even her disappearance or acknowledge she was injured.

"Who is it?" Cloud asked.

"Why d'ya wanna know?"

"Well there's something that people possess and it's called curiosity, Yuffie." Cloud started as if he was talking to a child. Yuffie pouted then exchanged it for a trade mark grin.

"Okay I'll tell ya.. IF you come to the office with me? Please? I don't know where it is." Yuffie's question was answered when Cloud stood up and took the lead. Waving goodbye to her friends Yuffie followed Cloud through the winding corridors in silence.

"Right. Well his name is Zack. He's so adorable, but he can be a right pain in the butt. You can blame me for that." Cloud nodded.

"How old is he?"

"He's about 21 nearly 22 in a few weeks. Do me a favour though?"

"What?" Cloud looked over at Yuffie and met lovable puppy eyes. "No! Not the eyes NO! Aerith does that to me all the time. I know I'm not going to like this." Cloud sighed looking away in defeat.

"Just don't tell anyone Zack is my bro' okay?"

"Why not?"

"It's a long story, I'll tell you someday, but, not now. It isn't the best time." Yuffie fiddled with her fingers until the office was in sight.

* * *

Her brother stood there in all his glory, leaning up against the wall; and talking to the flirting secretary and someone hidden from sight behind a corner. The office walls were a creamy lemon colour. A new water machine was in the corner, standing lifeless next to some black chairs. The two secretaries desks were pilled with files, notes, pens and never ending phone calls sticky notes. The more younger secretary had brown hair in a small ponytail and emerald eyes. The older one, who wasn't flirting, sat at her desk answering calls and writing down notes, her eyes strict and hard. Zack looked up to meet Yuffie's gaze. 

"'Bout time! You took long enough." Then the hidden person made itself known by peeking around the corner.

"Aerith? What are you doing here?" Cloud asked walking up to his girlfriend.

"I just finished a magic exam. The nurse wanted me to heal someone by the time I came down here, the person was gone. Then I saw Zack and started talking." Aerith explained with a smile.

"Right.. okay Zack. Why are you here?" Yuffie asked putting her hands to her hips.

"Well you can't go far without this." Zack picked up a small suitcase and passed it to Yuffie.

"Thanks Zack. So how's it goin?" Yuffie nodded towards the secretary with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"She won't leave me alone." Zack whispered. "Any detention yet?"

"Yep! Tomorrow night, half an hour."

"Whoa. What lesson?"

"Maths."

"You take after me. But I'm worried. Detention already? What would mum say?"

"If I didn't have detention you wouldn't be worried you'd have a heart attack."

"True." Yuffie and Zack talked some more until he sadly departed from his sister, and pried himself from the secretary. Aerith lead Yuffie to their dorm as Cloud walked back to his lesson slightly agitated.

"So your Zack's sister?" Aerith began as she opened the door to reveal a spacious room with creamy and earth coloured walls Peeking into another small room she noted the glowing baby pink painted walls. Yuffie grimaced.

"I hate pink."

"You'll learn to like it but in the holidays we can paint your side of the room whatever colour you want." Aerith sat on one of the beds and leaned up against the wall.

"Um.. okay and yes I am Zack's sister. Why?" Aerith laughed a little then turned to face Yuffie.

"I thought he was dead and he's not! I'm so glad, it was really hard for me to get over him..."

"Wait how do you know about that?"

"I never had the chance to meet you because of…well because of what happened with him and them thugs, but he never stopped talking about you. It was always "My sister is this" or "My sister, Yuffie is so cool." He thought the world of you, and by the look of things down there he still does."

"How do you know about that. You were…you were his girlfriend wasn't you? The one I didn't get to meet before he moved in with me and my parents?" Aerith nodded before taking the suitcase out of Yuffie's hands and neatly tucked it away under Yuffie's bed for the time being.

"So, you know about his past and that he's only my adopted brother. The thugs? The trouble he was in? The death threats? He moved into my house when he was 16 I was only 12. We adopted him and ever since he has always been my brother. My father said that he should change his name, it would of been safer but he only changed his last name. He loved the name Zack. 5 years ago he changed from Zack Fair to Zack Kisaragi." Yuffie finished, looking down sadly before meeting Aerith with a grin.

"Let's go Yuf. I won't tell anyone about Zack if you won't. It'll keep us both safe."

"Promise. Are you coming to the next hour of P.E with me?" Yuffie pondered.

"Don't see why I couldn't." Aerith smiled that optimistic smile of hers as she and Yuffie walked to the arena for the second hour of P.E.

Meeting up with their friends Yuffie readied herself for her promised battles...

"

* * *

A/N: FINALLY DONE! Shout out to those who reviewed me: 

**Haiz14**

**review lord**

**Ansatsu**

**Sakura Tear Drops**

**Gippal The Pimp**

**Zanisha**

**mangagakaz**

**DraugDae**

**Keito Chan**

**Kaibathewolf**

**Mizukithepanda**

**EDIT: ALRIGHT another chapter edited slightly. Not much really needed to be done but I get to correct my really bad spelling and get intouch with the story again, wOOt Kai xox**


	4. Partners? No way!

A/N: You guys really do like this fic don't you? You reviewers are the best, I never expected to get these many reviews with only 3 chapters! I feel like I'm on top of the world, honestly!! I'll thank you kind reviewers at the end and a word of warning, I've started school again and I have my mock SATs next week so less time writing and thinking to write. Wish me luck on these stupid exams, ahead and read my update, hope ya like it.

**EDIT: Wow, this happened a long time ago... eep. Enjoy...**

* * *

Ch.4. Partners? No way! 

Aerith and Yuffie dawdled back to the second hour of P.E but Yuffie couldn't hide the excitement that was constantly bubbling inside her.

"Aer, I'm gonna prove to them all, not to judge by looks. They're no match for the... Great. Ninja. Yuffie!" Yuffie whispered the last part into Aerith's ear with a forming smirk of pride.

"What? You're a Ninja? I never thought...No way." Aerith stammered looking back and forth between Yuffie and the way they were going.

"Yup. Do me a favour? Please don't say anything. I want to see they're faces when I beat the plastics."

"Your secret's safe with me," Aerith giggled and held her hand up like a girl scouts promise. " Wait, you're challenging the plastics now?"

"Well sorta, or I'm hoping to anyway. Any pointers?" Yuffie's indigo eyes searched Aerith's green diamonds curious to how strong these girls really were.

"Well Selphie uses a thingy.. oh I don't know the name of it but Sora says it's like a jump rope. Rinoa uses magic, Namine, well… I don't thinks she even does anything. But Tifa is the one you should watch out for."

"Why?" Yuffie raised a thin ebony brow.

"She's our Martial Arts 'expert'. Any tournaments for M.A. and she's the one who represents us. I admit she can look out for herself but… against a ninja, you never know.." Aerith reassured. "So what weapon do you use? Or your skills?"

"Shukriens."

"What do they look like?"

"Oh, they um... well I'll show you later it's in my bag in our room."

"So that's why it was so heavy! And it explains the jingling sound."

"Yep."

"Skills?"

"Anything really, hand-to-hand combat, Stealth, a few neat tricks with Shukriens etc, knife throwing.."

"Oh well done, that must've taken a long to time to get to where you are now. But I guess you need to learn how to defend others with the Turks after Zack?"

"Yeah, sadly." Yuffie answered as she pushed open the large indoor arena doors.

All different kinds of weapons littered some of the far corners and walls, the P.E class were all gathered around Cid who was giving some speech about safety precautions. Nobody seemed to pay attention and in Yuffie's opinion, Cid didn't look like he even cared. Sparing weapons of different shapes, sizes and uses were stacked in each of the corners and some of the more powerful or 'sharper ones' were hung neatly on the wall. Trophies of Gold, Silver and Bronze glittered in the safety of a large redwood cabinet that was backed up on the far wall, from harms way. Certificates and some photos were nailed into the wall either side of the it, creating some brag-rights masterpiece.

"Just in time Yuffie. And you brought Aerith too, how's yer exams?" Cid's voice seemed distant to Yuffie who was scanning the awards and certificates with wide eyes, dreaming of winning her own awards one day. A small jab in the stomach by Aerith, quickly brought her back into the real world.

"They're going well I think, hopefully I'll get my marks tomorrow or the day after."

"Good, are you hoping to join us?"

"I'd rather watch. If that's okay?" Aerith asked politely.

"Sure, jus' park yer ass on a chair. Now where was I? Right about this safety shit..." Cid continued.

"I thought you was going against Leon?" Aerith asked in a hushed tone.

"I am. I can't wait to wipe that smirk off his face when I win." Yuffie whispered back with enthusiasm and confidence.

"Okay, so. Who's up first? Yuffie. You said you wanna fight?" Cid finished putting his toothpick back in his mouth, with closer inspection you could see the tiniest of dents on his bottom lip where the toothpick led most of the time.

"Okay. Who'll challenge me?" Yuffie asked 'innocently' as she looked towards the Plastics. In response they all crowded together, mumbling and whispering to each other. After about, 20 seconds of plotting they all nodded and faced Yuffie with smirks on their faces.

"You went against Rinoa, Selphie and mocked me in front of everyone... so now you're going to get it. Tifa will fight you." Namine said smugly, the rest of the class gasped. Tifa was the reason you didn't go up against the Plastics.

_"Well that's gonna change, let see how our expert operates." _Yuffie thought.

"You're on!" Yuffie replied. Both fighters entered the arena in the centre putting a pair of gloves on to protect their knuckles - to Cid's order.

"Who do you think'll win?" Sephiroth asked, his gang never taking his eyes of Yuffie out of curiosity.

"Yuffie, plain 'n' simple." Seifer replied standing next to the leader also watching Yuffie as she stretched.

"I dunno man, Tifa has a pretty good punch." Axel added also joining the two.

"Yeah, you'd know. You're the one on the receiving end of the punch!" Seifer laughed.

"Shut up man! Hey it's not funny. " Seifer was too busy laughing to listen but as the bellows of laughter ceased Axel continued.

"Hey, it's not funny. They hurt like hell." At this Seifer continued to chuckle, holding his side and wiping tears from his eye. "Oh...Seph tell him." Axel complained childishly, jutting his thumb in Seifer's direction.

"Your such a wimp. Axel, toughen up! Seifer, shut up! …Morons." Looking back into the centre where Tifa flicked her hair back out of her eyes, "This fight better be interesting." Sephiroth mumbled to himself.

"Do you think Yuffie will win this?" Yuna asked worriedly playing will a loose strand of hair.

"Course she will. Right?" Sora tried to encourage.

"Yeah. She's in Avalanche of course she'll whip them into shape. But I'm not saying she won't get a few bad hits either." Kairi added giving Sora a quick backwards hug and holding onto his waist.

"Oh, of course Yuffie will win. She's a ninj...um, alot tougher than she looks. Don't you think so Cloud?" Aerith quickly covered up her near blab mistake and picked up Cloud's Buster Sword, or should I say struggling to pick it up. Seeing his girlfriend using all of her strength to pick up the heavy sword only two or three inches off the ground, Cloud took it out of her hands and lifted it onto his shoulder with ease.

"You struggling there Miss?" Cloud teased.

"Show off." Aerith teased back and tried to keep a serious face. Roughly chewing on her lip to hide her smile Aerith looked over at Yuffie to get the attention off her. Yuffie was tying her trainer laces and laughing hysterically while Seifer was cracking jokes. Aerith saw Leon in the corner of her eye looking at exactly the same person then turning away in disgust. Though it seemed out of the ordinary for Leon to care what Seifer did, Aerith shrugged it off thinking he was annoyed Yuffie wanted to fight so much.

"I thought she had to fight you Leon?" Aerith stated and turned to face the gang. Cloud won.. again and as a reward he pulled Aerith's back up against his chest and laid a tender kiss onto of her hair, earning a small giggle from the blushing girlfriend.

"Maybe she chickened out. Besides I wouldn't want to harm that bag of bones." Leon said coldly.

"Leon! What's with you?" Aerith's happy mood was now ruined as she looked at Leon with disappointment and a sense of worry.

"You two seemed to be getting on fine before maths. What gives?" Tidus scratched the back of his blonde head while doing kick-ups with his Blitzball.

"And, you seemed fine at the race." Cloud added with a shrug, not really wanting to pry into Leon's mind.

"It's because she beat you isn't it? Yuffie, a _new girl _**and** a _younger_ girl, beat you and you can't take it like a man?" Sora joked.

"That's not it." Leon spat at Sora.

"Leon chill. Sora's only messing around." Kairi spoke up defensively. _"What's with his mood today?" _

"At least I don't need a _weak girl_ to fight my battles Sora." Leon glared at Sora's direction.

"Hey! Weak girl?" Kairi spoke up in astonishment.

"Us 'weak girls' are a lot stronger than we look.." Yuna said in an unusually dangerous tone.

"AND Yuffie is not a bag of bones either. She's a stronger person than she may look, inside and out Leon - which is more than I can say for you. She could beat you if she tried. **I** could beat Cloud if I wanted to, if I really focused. Sure, maybe we're not physically stronger than men but we can beat them. So don't let me hear you ever say that again." Aerith pointed an accusing index finger at Leon and the few pupils in the class all fell silent. Some stopped in mid-strike of their battle attack and some even dropped their blunt spar weapons onto the laminated flooring. As they waited for the Lion to answer, Yuffie stood with a sunken heart, with her eyes shielding bitter tears.

_"He think's I'm weak and pathetic? A bag of bones? Well I'm sorry if I'm not built to your fancy Mr. Leonhart! Why do I even care what he thinks anyway?…Because I like him that's why. Stupid teenage hormones! I like him damn it... I refuse to like him anymore, he's just a jerk! Yeah, a heartless jerk, just like the rest of 'em. I don't need HIM to keep my world turning. I have friends and family. That's all I'll ever need. But I will show him I'm not a weak little 17 year old girl." _Yuffie mentally argued and encouraged herself. Stubbornly blinking back tears that wouldn't fall, Yuffie looked up at the man she once felt affection for and gave him a venomous stare.

"Listen _Squall_. Because I'll tell you only once okay? I might seem inexperienced at fighting but to tell you the truth that's the reason I came here. I was expelled from my old school for fighting so. Unlike you I'm not afraid, and if you have anything more to say towards me, have the guts to say it to my face. After I'm finished with Tifa. Me. You. Arena. Battle till one of us can't fight anymore... with weapons." Yuffie looked over to Cid who slowly nodded mentally debating whether it was a good idea or not. "Clear? I can make your life easy or hard it's your choice."

"What are you gonna do? Take my lunch money?" Leon asked sarcastically.

"That's so original Squall you know that? No I'll give you life worse than bullying."

"It's Leon. What're you gonna do?" Leon asked raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"Oh you'll see. It's one of my many special skills." Yuffie smirked back and walked back to the arena for a one on one battle with Tifa. "Let's get this over with, I want to wipe that smirk off his face when I beat him at his own game." Yuffie said confidently and standing in battle pose. Let the Catfight begin!

"Okay, now this is a clean and boring.. I mean safe fight. Got it? No dirty fighting, that's for the next fight. Begin when I blow the whistle." Cid pulled out an old, plastic chair and sat on it. Blowing the whistle he watched as the fight was starting. _" This is gonna be so lame! No weapons, doubt there'll be any blood. What's happening to this school? We're all turning into a bunch of wimps." _Cid thought out of boredom.

The whistle blew as soon as the two fighters took up their fighting stance. Yuffie in defensive mode and Tifa also, with her fists balled into irons. Tifa's wine eyes watched Yuffie's every movement and pin-pointed a few weak points.

_"Left side of stomach. Right shoulder, got it. I'll win this for sure! Cloud had better be watching." _Tifa mentally prayed as she ran forward. Swiftly punching at Yuffie who was blocked her hit. Throwing kicks that was also being blocked and she even somersaulted over Yuffie to take her by surprise. But to her horror none of it worked.

"You faked your weak points didn't you?" Tifa sighed out of breath.

"…Yup." Yuffie answered throwing her own foot into Tifa's stomach which made her stumble backwards ever so slightly.

"A smart ass?" Tifa mumbled quietly.

"A what?"

Tifa slyly pinned Yuffie in the stomach with her own attack, her body shimmered in a blue light as she suddenly unleashed one of her many powerful limits. Tifa backflipped and landed on the floor with a smirk, Yuffie licked the small amount of blood from her lip and ignored the aches.

"Now you're gonna get it!" Yuffie shouted running full speed towards Tifa and throwing every punch and kick known. Tifa blocked most of them, narrowly dodged half but the rest hit her. Cid started rising up off his seat and was hardly blinking as he watched the two girls fight. _"Not bad! This is some entertainment!" _

It was Tifa's turn to throw her string of attacks only three hit Yuffie but she ended up on the floor.

"WHERE'S THE REF? WHERE'S THE DAMN REF?" Cid shouted as Yuffie coughed painfully.

"Uh... Cid you're the ref." Tidus pointed out scratching his head. _"Stupid School."_

"Shut up kid, I'm trying to watch the game." Cid waved him off. Tidus shrugged it off chuckling to himself.

Tifa looked over at Yuffie, lifting her foot over Yuffie's body ready to slam it into her ribs.

"Can you say.. loser?" Tifa flipped her hair out of her eyes smugly. Yuffie took this opportunity, she back rolled out of the way and landed a rounded kick into her shoulder. Blocking two punches Yuffie buried her own into her stomach before flipping over Tifa's form and harshly kicked her feet from beneath her. As Tifa fell backwards, Yuffie flipped up and mockingly mimicked Tifa's hair flip.

"I can say loser, but can you?" Yuffie gave a peace sign with a grin.

"That's it we finish this now!" Tifa pulled herself up and threw her left fist towards Yuffie's right shoulder. Tifa's fist was an inch from making contact but Yuffie countered it with her right fist and brushed the attack away as if it was dust. Tifa's eyes widened.

_"How did she do that? Why is she so good at this?" _Tifa then launched her right fist to Yuffie's left temple. Yuffie dodged the attack and jammed her left elbow into Tifa's stomach gaining an 'oooooooooooo's from the audience.

Tifa slouched forward then looked up into Yuffie's midnight eyes. Yuffie flashed a cheesy ear to ear grin then, a split second later Tifa was on the floor and blood slowly dripped from the corner of her 'perfect' mouth. Yuffie had punched her square in the jaw with her right fist. Now they were even in injuries.

"That's gonna leave a mark ya know? Maybe you should buy a better cover-up?" Yuffie informed as the crowd said a couple of ow's, ouch's and even owies. Yuffie looked into the small crowd, scanning for her friends she saw Yuna, Kairi and Aerith clapping. Cloud smiled brightly (which was a first) Sora and Tidus were being the usual clowns and punched their fists into the air. But someone was missing. Yuffie wanted to prove to Leon she wasn't a weak 17-year old who was a bag of bones and was a lot more self conscious than she was letting on. In fact Yuffie was the opposite, she was strong - an expert ninja. She ate constantly - junk food and she loved comfortable clothes, yet she hated so much about herself. Yuffie jumped out of the arena and into a swarm of compliments, praises and simple well-dones.

"Hey, Yuffie?" A low but gentle, masculine voice was heard from behind. As she turned around, Yuffie almost died.

Leon, cold Leon.. cold-heartless, jerk face and scum of the world Leon looked down at **Yuffie** with **warm** dark sapphire **eyes**.

"Well-done, you're really good with hand to hand combat. And you'r agility is impeccable." Leon had a small smile on his soft face and Yuffie nearly melted.

_"Is this Squall? Yeah, this is Squall and the scum is Leon… I like Squall. He's nice." _Yuffie decided and smiled back with her normal grin. Something behind Yuffie caught _Squall's_ attention as he looked up his face hardened again and the stiff line of a mouth returned along with the icy orbs. Yuffie watched helplessly as Leon took over.

"You still don't stand a chance against me." Yuffie's grin turned upside down as his cold and uncaring voice echoed in her ear.

"That's what you think..." Yuffie brushed him off casually, mentally wounded by this change.

"No it's what I know. You don't stand a chance. We shouldn't fight, for your safety." It was Yuffie's turn to fire back as her eyes became narrow and dangerous slits.

"Who's the one chickening out now?" Yuffie's cold voice matched Leon's. Before they started an argument Cid pushed them apart and shouted at the top of his tar-filled lungs could go.

"Everyone a new rule for P.E everyone must have a partner. I repeat everyone must have a partner so pair up, now!" Pupils scurried around hooking up with friends or boy/girlfriends. As this happened Leon and Yuffie locked eyes and glared at each other, completely unaware of their surroundings. All they could see or care about was the other set of eyes glaring.

"I swear we'll see fumes coming out of their ears next." Tidus joked with his arm around Yuna's shoulder.

"Yeah, but I don't want to know what will happen when the two of them find out that they're the last two people without partners here." Sora chuckled rocking Kairi side to side in his embrace. "I think ol' Cid planned for this to happen, don't you Kai?"

"Hm, yeah um. What? REALLY?" Kairi was in deep conversation with Yuna and didn't hear Sora talking to her.

"Well looks like you two are stuck as partners." Cid flung his old toothpick away and replaced it with a cigarette. One of the goody goodies of the class pointed out that there was to be no smoking inside the building, Cid ignored him and lit up anyway - telling the kid to shut up.

"Partners? NO WAY! Over my dead rotting body!" Yuffie shouted.

"Ew, kid mental image there. Look there's nothing I can do." Cid's lighter still aflame. The bell rang through out the school signalling break, most of the students began to filter out, others stayed behind for extra practise with their new partner.

"Life can't get much worse." Leon rubbed his temple - a clear sign that he was forming a migraine.

"Oh trust me, if you dare step over the line it can get FAR worse." Yuffie threatened before following the girls to get changed.

"Wonder how far it'll take me to get to this line…" Leon muttered to himself.

* * *

A/N: You like? sorry it took so long but, I was busy (a.k.a. Lazy) Updates might be coming in slow coz of my SAT's exams. Thanks to all my reviewers stay tuned for the next update of Hollow High. (( corny music starts playing )) Okay I'm leaving now. 

**EDIT: wow.. A very very long time ago I started this. SATs?! They were in Year 9, I've done my GCSE's now which were in Year 11 and I've started my few year of college!! Ok I see now I sorely need to update… stupid muse!**


	5. Makes A Difference

A/N: Hiya! How was everyones Easter? Hope you all enjoyed it. Um, okay first off thank you my reviewers, I know I say this all the time but I really mean it. Thanks. So for who every reads this... enjoy chapter 5:

**EDIT: Um, yeah what I said aaggeesss ago - please enjoy

* * *

**

Ch.5 Makes A Difference

"How could he do this to me? I can't pair up with Squall. That's just wrong." Yuffie moaned as the group turned the corner towards the cafeteria doors. Aerith, Kairi and Yuna all rolled their eyes at their new friends' whines. Ever since they got changed that's all she was talking about.

"It's Leon." Yuffie was about to protest but Tidus got there first.

"Leon this. Leon that. Anyone would think you two go out or something." Tidus teased, that all knowing smirk spreading across his features.

"You know they would make an, uh… interesting couple." Sora pointed out.

"Oh yeah. I can see it now, Yuffie chasing him with his gunblade or something." Kairi joined in.

"Nah, one would have murdered the other and been buried somewhere before they can even walk down the aisle." Cloud chuckled receiving a nasty glare from Yuffie.

"If only glare's could kill…" Yuffie threatened crossing her arms over her chest in a huff.

"But, you and Leon would make a sweet couple." Aerith stated, ignoring Yuffie's shocked expression she put her hands together and smiled at the thought of it.

"Couple?" Yuffie repeated looking at Aerith as though she was crazy.

"Hmm-hmm and Leon is or can be a nice guy." Yuna added, Yuna swore she saw Yuffie's eyes bulge out as she spluttered to interrupt.

"Squall? Nice? HA! Please drop the 'n' and **that **is what Squall is _or Leon._" Yuffie said venomously.

"Drop the 'n'? Um... ice?" Tidus thought out loud.

"Well done Blondy number 2." Yuffie clapped, as they opened the cafeteria doors everyone sat waiting impatiently for the food queue to cut in size - all except Yuffie.

"Well you're not perfect either."

"Who said anything about me being perfect Squall?"

"Leon and your saying I'm ice..."

"Oh, I wonder where I could have got that impression from?" Yuffie interrupted sarcastically.

"Well I wouldn't be so cold if someone wasn't in my face all the time."

"All the time? You think I control the timetable now? Wow I must be perfect in Squall world then, or Leon's Lair?"

"Plus, your always annoying me." Leon's voice slowly raised hoping Yuffie to hear him over her own rambles.

"I'm only annoying when people don't listen or respect m-"

"Listen to what? A load of shit?"

"Here we go again." Sora sighed and shook his head.

"Shut up guys! A load of shit? How would you like a load of red shit dripping from your mouth?"

"Is that a threat?" Leon roared.

"Is that a challenge?" Yuffie shouted back dropping her bag onto the tiled floor.

"GUYS. Your partners and no matter what you think of each other you have to work together." Cloud butted in shifting his blonde locks from his Mako infused eyes.

"Try to will you? Please? Yuffie try not to annoy-"

"He starts it Aerith!" Yuffie pointed accusingly. Aerith let out an aggravated sigh, _"This matchmaking is going to be harder than I thought."_

"Leon, please? I know you may not like Yuffie but-"

"Like her? I hate her Aerith. She's an annoying little brat."

Yuffie felt a twinge of pain jolt in her heart. Leon didn't just dislike her, he hated her? _"I'm not that annoying am I?" _Yuffie looked at the floor completely confused, the ache in her heart grew worse the more she thought.  
_"Leon hates me? Why do I care? … Why does it hurt so much. Squall?" _Yuffie placed her hand over her heart to try and sooth the dull pain that lingered there. Yuffie heard footsteps stop next to her, a soft hand was then gently laid on her shoulder and Yuffie could just make out Aerith's worried voice,

"Yuffie? Yuf? You okay? What's wrong?" Aerith asked, Yuffie didn't respond. "Yuf, can you hear me?" Again no answer or movement. Aerith looked down at Yuffie's expression, it held confusion and worry maybe with a tint of fear.

"Yuffie?" Aerith repeated softly, Aerith shook her shoulder but still Yuffie remained in her own thoughts. Giving a worried glance at Cloud for help she found him looking at Leon. _"Well done Leon. Yuffie is right he is ice." _Aerith gave Leon a dangerous and hard glance.

"Aerith?" Aerith quickly looked back at Yuffie. "Am I that annoying? Do... do you hate me too?" Aerith's heart felt as thought it may shatter at any moment. Never before had she even thought the ninja could have such a timid voice. Wrapping her arms around Yuffie in a sisterly hug Aerith shook her head.

"Of course not Yuffie. We don't hate you."

"Leon does." Yuffie clenched her fist, her emotions confused her, why did she care so much? She hardly knew him.

"It's Leon." Leon spat routinely.

"I did say Leon." Yuffie said quietly looking over at the said man. His eyes burned with an icy fire. _"What happened to the other eyes? Where's Squall? Why does he bury Squall inside himself…"_ Yuffie's face turned into a look of determination and fury.

"Leon doesn't hate you either." Cloud added.

"No." Yuffie broke out of the hug and picked up her bag. "Leon doesn't hate me.. he loaths me." Leon's eyes softened slightly,

_"Do I really hate her that much?" _Yuffie continued in a whisper. "but Squall doesn't... I'm getting him back." Just as Yuffie finished the word 'doesn't' the bell rang so only the closest people to Yuffie, Cloud and Aerith heard her.

"Let's get to class. We have English next, all of us." Kairi broke the awkward silence.

"Damn. No food." Sora cursed with a child-like pout.

"Yeah pity. I'm hungry." Tidus complained. "Aw and they were serving hot dogs!"

* * *

After school the girls kept their promise and they all went shopping, much to Yuffie's dismay. 

"Maybe a light shade of pink then?" Yuna held up a simple tank top.

"No girls I. Don't. Like. Pink! Read my lips!" Yuffie crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yuffie just try it, please?" Kairi begged

"You don't have to get it, it's just for fun." Aerith encouraged.

"...Fine, but no laughing." Yuffie snatched the light pink top from Yuna's hands and stomped over to the changing rooms.

"Pink does suit her." Kairi started as Yuffie was out of ear shot.

"I know but she hates the colour." Aerith sighed picking out more clothes for Yuffie to try on.

"I don't think anything is wrong with it. Maybe we should stick to pale or softer colours?" Yuna continued also picking out tops, trousers and accessories.

"Okay, we have ourselves a mission girls. Aerith, get Yuffie to like pink and other pale colours okay? We need to steer her away from the constant black." Kairi suggested as she tried on a pink French hat jokingly.

"Roger." Aerith playfully saluted "Yuna, pick out loads of accessories for Yuffie to wear. Something tells me she's more of a bracelet and necklace type of girl."

"Okay. And you, um.. Aerith what can Kairi do?"

"The biggest and hardest mission ever. I'll get Yuffie to wear a skirt." Kairi said showing the girls two skirts, a light denim and light grey mini. "and see how she likes mascara?"

"Girls? I look stupid." Yuffie complained from behind the curtain.

"Oh come on now, it can't be that bad."

"Yuna's right Yuffie, quit whining already," Aerith smiled inwardly - trying to keep serious. "Come out I want to see." Aerith finished.

"Okay.. you ready?" Yuffie said. Yuffie pulled the curtain back and the trio of girls gasped.

"Yuffie you look great." Yuna complimented.

"It suits you Yuf. Aerith back me up here."

"She's right you know. And I think bold colours would suit you as well…"

The three girls stood scanning every inch of Yuffie, doing a few calculations and muttering to themselves. Kairi passed Yuffie a black plaited mini with a silver belt and Yuna handed Yuffie some necklaces, a few single bracelets and a pair of white pumps.

"No. WAY! I'm not wearing those, this is bad enough." Yuffie spoke slowly pointing to her pink top.

"Yuffie trust us." Kairi explained

"Besides, my mother always told me - What might look awful on the hanger, might look great on you." Yuna smiled brightly, Yuffie found it hard to say no to her as she noticed the glint in her bi-coloured eyes. Aerith handed her the few bold coloured tops she randomly picked up as they were speaking.

"Aerith I don't want to-" Yuffie was cut off by Aerith's happy-go-lucky voice.

"Yuf, relax. You'll look amazing." Aerith said swirling her around and giving her a small push into the changing room. "And hurry up we wanna see." She finished before yanking the curtain across the rail and leaving Yuffie to stare at her reflection at herself and the pile of clothes she wouldn't even think of wearing.

"Stupid girls. Stupid pink colour. Stupid clothes." Yuffie buckled her sparkling silver belt and looked at herself in the mirror. The sound of the curtain being pulled back alerted Yuffie and she swirled around to meet her friends shocked faces.

"Yuffie.. The guys won't stop looking at you with that." Aerith clapped.

"I like the colours they suit her, the pink does bring out her indigo eyes." Yuna set Yuffie's necklace straight and walked back a few paces to look at Yuffie in her new clothes.

"Well? What do you think? Do you like them?" Kairi asked

"Well, the colours aren't that bad, I guess?" Yuffie answered carefully, every now and then looking down at herself.

"So you like that shade of pink?" Aerith asked slyly.

"Only pale though. And I admit I love the bold colours, they really suit my personality." Yuffie said looking down at her bracelets and not hearing Aerith's small 'check' to he others.

"How about the accessories?" Yuna asked curiously

"Yep, I like them. I prefer silver to gold...I think. And I'm not too fussed on rings."

"Check 2." Yuna whispered, Yuffie raised an eyebrow.

"What about the skirt?" Kairi questioned.

"Um... I like it I think? I feel like a girl now. Not that comfortable but a girl." Yuffie gave a twirl.

"Check 2 and a 1/2." Kairi said happily.

"What's with this check business?" Yuffie put her hands on her hips.

"Well, Aerith achieved her mission. She got you to like the colours. I achieved mine because you like the accessories and Kairi is halfway through hers, she got you to like skirts."

"What's the other half?" Yuffie said afraid of the answer.

"Make-up."

"No freaking way!"

"Yuf, come on? You wanna _feel_ like a girl don't you?" Kairi held out a single make up set, Yuffie had to admit it. The silver metallic box made it look almost professional, as Kairi opened it up she cringed slightly. Although the colours were all pale, or natural - she had a bad idea about this. _'Which one is mascara?'_

"Yes."

"You wanna feel like a woman right?" Yuna asked fighting the urge to sing along to the song softly playing through the shop speakers: Girl's Just Wanna Have Fun.

"I guess."

"So let us treat you. I've bought you some tops, jackets and jeans." Aerith showed Yuffie the bags behind her back.

"I've bought you some accessories like jewellery, belts and since you love scarves, I got you a few more."

"But Girls…"

"AND I've got you some skirts, a few different colour pumps, and a par of trainers along with this make up set." Kairi said smiling.

"But why.. why I have you done this?"

"Think of it as a welcome present from each of us. And a sign that we're here for you, whenever you need us." Yuna explained as she sat on a nearby chair.

"But this must have cost a fortune!" Yuffie raised her voice a little.

"Nah- we have student discounts, plus we've been saving up for nothing for a long time." Kairi joined Yuna in another seat.

"When did you get me these?" Yuffie nodded down to the bags holding clothes and other things clasped in their hands.

"While you were changing. You took forever, you take even longer than Kai." Aerith leaned up against the wall realising how tired she was.

"…How can I repay you girls?" Yuffie asked with a smile of gratitude.

"Just wear the stuff we bought you and that will be enough." Aerith answered simply.

"Thanks girls your the best. Um, is it okay if I buy and wear this now?" Yuffie pointed down to her outfit.

"Yuffie? Our Yuffie wishes to wear a pink tank top with a plaited grey cloth skirt, bangles, a necklace..." Kairi started with a smirk.

"... A ring, and silver pumps? You want to wear them…now?" Yuna finished

"Yeah. I mean, I got a few lookers over there." Yuffie nodded towards the shop entrance where a few male passers were stopping for a second glance.

"At least I hope it's for a good reason, and I don't look ridiculous."

"Don't be so modest!" Aerith cut in quickly, making Yuffie nod hysterically and making a mental note not to put herself down in front of her again. "You have money with you?" Aerith giggled watching one stout boy in particular walk into a lamppost as he looked at Yuffie.

After everything was paid for, the girls headed to Aerith red car, an Audi TT. Yuffie was afraid to breath inside it - as it was a gift from her father and cost a fortune. Pulling out of their space the girls headed back to the campus, and their dorms in much need of hydration and a rest.

* * *

BLEEP...BLEEP...BLEEP. Yuffie's alarm clock screamed as the number's flashed 7:00am. 

"Nooo... Go away." Yuffie slurred as she reached over for the alarm, hitting the closest one to her. Rolling back over Yuffie settled into her blankets again. 5 minutes later the bleeping started all over again.

"NO!" Yuffie whined hitting the button again, only harder. Silence filled the room again, except for Aerith taking a shower in the small bathroom. Once again another 5 minutes past and the bleeping re-started.

"No Fair. Go Away. No. I wanna sleep." Yuffie said as each bleep sounded. Aerith appeared in the doorway in a light yellow top and jeans with her long, curly, wet hair in a towel.

"Yuffie? Yuf, your hitting the wrong button hun. That's the sleep button and will continue bleeping every 5 minutes." Aerith softly explained as Yuffie felt for the OFF button with her eyes closed. Giving up all hope Yuffie grabbed the clock and threw it across the room. Yuffie let out a quiet, devilish chuckle as she heard it smash up against the wall and made the annoying racket cease. Lying back down Yuffie snuggled into her pillow and smiled mischievously. Aerith shook her head and opened the blinds in their room; watching as the light poured onto Yuffie scowling face.

"Aerurevilythr." Yuffie mumbled into her pillow.

"What?"

"I said 'Aer you're evil'…" Yuffie sat up and stretched.

"Yuffie, remember yesterday you asked how you can repay me for the clothes?"

"Yeah." Yuffie yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Well you could replace my alarm clock." Aerith suggested picking up the metal pieces and putting them in the bin.

"Eep, sorry Aer. Will do." Yuffie answered picking out her new clothes and rushing into the bathroom for a quick shower.

After her quick refreshing shower Yuffie blow dried her short, raven locks and packet her bag ready for her lessons. Aerith and Yuffie rushed down to the cafeteria praying the queue wasn't too long. Their prayer had been answered. Seeing the gang all sat around the table Aerith and Yuffie joined them.

"Woah! Check out Yuffie." Tidus exclaimed.

"See? I told you so!" Yuna said before eating the rest of her bagel and drinking her coffee.

"And she's in a pink skirt." Kairi added looking over at Sora. Sora drunk the rest of his drink and looked over at Yuffie. Spitting out the lemonade all over the newspaper Leon was reading Sora coughed.

"Yuffie? You look... ( cough ) awesome!"

"Uh, thanks." Yuffie replied shyly, rubbing her bare arms timidly.

"Leon look at Yuf." Cloud said wrapping his arm around Aerith's shoulders. Doing as he was told Leon put his now wet paper on the table and looked over at Yuffie with wide eyes. Yuffie wore a pink plaited and checker skirt with a simple white sleeveless hoody, and her own 'Y' silver necklace. Examining further he noticed she wore a pale pink eye shadow, mascara and a light foundation, which made her like a fragile doll, curiously look at her feet - expecting to see her combat boots he found a pair of pale pumps in their place.

"Well?" Yuffie asked giving Leon a shy twirl.

"You.. um... you.. Uh. You.. look.. um.. really.. uh .. beautiful." Yuffie smiled brightly at Leon as he fell over his words, a few seconds later she realised what he had said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You look beautiful." Leon regained his composure and cleared his throat. _"This is gonna be a good day! Clothes make a huge difference." _Yuffie exclaimed as Leon moved over for Yuffie to sit down.

After school, Yuffie walked over to her Maths room where Mr Clark was waiting with her detention. Taking a seat Yuffie began to doodle on a spare piece of paper. 10 minutes into her detention Mr. Clark fell asleep, now that's not surprising.

_"Could I make it out of here, without him waking up? Should I risk it. Yes." _With Yuffie's mind made up she crept out of her seat and tip-toed out off the classroom. Walking down the corridor she smiled at her triumphant escape of boredom and walked back to her dorm. Nearing the hall Yuffie heard the sound of guitars, drums and a voice from inside.

_"Who the hell could that be?" _Yuffie wondered as she pulled open the hall doors and followed the heavenly voice to find a gang of people she had never of expected…

* * *

A/N: oh dear gosh dammy wammy! I've left you a cliffie, HAhahahahaha! Never mind. Hope you liked it. Yuffie gone girly, woosh now that's something unexpected.**EDIT: Ok, I've began to realise how rubbish this was… with the mistakes etc - and I want to hug each and everyone of you who carried on reading this - ignoring every mistake and not flaming me. **

**This means the world to me much thanks everyone.**

**Kai xox**


	6. Caught In The Act

A/N: Hello people, how's stuff goin? Hope y'all enjoyin the story. I'm enjoying writing it. But if things seem wrong in it, tell me. I'm trying to do an American Highschool Fic, which is really difficult since I've never been to America before and I'm from the U.K ( British ). So it's not highschool here, it's Comprehensive, Comp for short. e.g : I go to Trevethin Comp ( which I do ). Any help is welcomed just go easy on me. Mizuki thanx for helpin and any other reviewers, I hope you can help me out abit too. **Thank- you to ALL you reviewers, you rule! **Oh yeah I don't own Pretty green Eyes, that belongs to Ultrabeat ..actually I own no songs whatsoever in this fic, kay?. And shizan(sp?) is said Shy-zun which is german for sh.it, I think?

Disclaimer: Like I've said before, I OWN NOBODY, NOTHING, ZIP! Wish I did but I don't; so don't sue me.

**After the chapter please read the A/N, thank -you's and any bold writing. It's important. Also review me after this.. please?**

Ch.6: Caught in The Act

Yuffie opened the large, hall doors and followed the heavenly voice. Trying her best to keep her boots silent against the laminated flooring, Yuffie trotted into the shadows in an attempt to keep hidden.

"I've never heard such a voice before. It's like I'm on the clouds, without a care in the world. Oh my GOD I must sound gay. That was so cheesy! Oh well, it's true. This voice sounds familiar, very familiar. Too familiar for me to walk away, I'm gonna find out who it is!"Yuffie quietly said to herself, slipping into a shadowy corner as the voice stopped and the instuments ceased playing.

"Who's there?" Another voice called out. A masculine voice Yuffie pointed out.

"Shizan! Busted." Yuffie whispered. Yuffie heard some footsteps walk her way, followed by some others.

_"Please don't see me. Please don't see me. I'm not here. I'm not here. Think happy thoughts. Think happy thoughts. Oh wait that's Peter Pan_." Yuffie willed in her small mind while fiddling with her skirt nervously. For once, luck was on Yuffie's side; because of the dim lighting in the Hall she wasn't spotted. _"YES! Somebody up there loves me! Wait, but I can't see who the mystery artists are." _Yuffie sorted out the pro's and cons of the matter while whoever was looking for her, resumed their task and began humming anothers song. This was shortly followed by an electric guitar, some drums and a bass guitar. _" Who is it? I know that voice is familiar. Maybe I should get a closer look. But then they might see me. What to do. What to do? I'll risk it."_ Yuffie decided. Slowly tip-toeing towards the stage with her back firmly pressed up against the dull biege walls, Yuffie blinked to try to and figure out the performers. A slow beat with the guitars and drums began along with a music CD. This made Yuffie walk closer to the stage, finally being able to see it Yuffie made out 4 figures. One in the front with a microphone, two by the side of him with the guitars and the last one near the back on a higher platform with the drum set. With the dim lights Yuffie could only make out some shapes so she causiously edged a little closer, what she heard next made her freeze. A strong, yet soft masculine voice began singing. It was different to the one she heard first of all but it was just as nice.

Pretty green eyes,  
So full of sparkle and such light,  
Let me remind,  
You chose not to cry.  
Its all right,  
for your lover has come home,  
by your side I'll always stay,  
never have to be alone.

Yuffie blinked faster trying to get her eyes adjusted to the dimness as she hugged the wall and trotted closer.

Pretty green eyes,  
so full of wonder and despair  
its all right to cry  
for I'll be there to wipe your tears  
and in your arms  
together we're in paradise,  
and its so nice,  
you'll never have to be alone (x3) (( I'm lazy.. sorry))

Slowly, some spotlights came on and colour could be seen on each of the preformers. Again, Yuffie risked a closer look to see their faces.

never have to be, never have to be  
never have to, never have to be alone (x2)

Yuffie's eyes widened as she made out a blonde spikey haired man at the front with large blue eyes. Yuffie gasped with realisation, it was Cloud.

Pretty green eyes,  
so full of sparkle and such light,  
let me remind,  
you chose not to cry,  
it's all right,  
for your lover has come home,  
by your side I'll always stay,  
never have to be alone...

As the song finished Yuffie tried to supress a giggle.

"Well, well, well. Never though I'd see the day where Mr.Mute would be singing." Yuffie leaned up against the wall with a grin on her face, not that anyone could see it. Yuffie noticed Tidus jump as she began talking, Tidus was so jumpy. An easy target to annoy and scare Yuffie mentally noted.

"Who's there?" The skilled drummer stood up with the drum sticks in his one hand. Deciding that playing hide and seek was way more fun than showing herself, Yuffie put a hand over her mouth and stayed perfectly still. _"Ninja's RULE, I love spying!"_

"It came from over there." Tidus pointed in Yuffie's direction. Cursing to herself Yuffie started to worry, _"Crap, what if they see me? I know, I'll give them the slip. I am a ninja after all." _" Sora flip the switch." Tidus finished. _"Switch? What switch?" _Yuffie's unasked question was answered as the dimmed lights became their full potential and brightened drastically.

"Yuffie? Is that you?" The cheery brunnete drummer walked to the edge of the stage.

"No fair Sora. You don't play fair. Turning the lights on is cheating." Yuffie whinned as she stepped into the centre of the hall, infront of the stage with her arms crossed stubbornly over her chest. Shielding her eyes from the bright lights Yuffie waited for her midnight orbs to re-adjust to the normal light again.

Finally being able to see past her hand, Yuffie noticed Cloud, wearing some faded dark navy jeans with a tight black T-shirt and holding a microphone at his side. Tidus wore a dark yellow hoodie with light blue jeans and putting the bass giutar against the wall. Sora wore a black and grey hoodie with black jeans throwing the pair of drum sticks next to the new drumset. Suprisingly Yuffie saw Squall, no sorry, LEON; wearing a white T-shirt which showed off some of his abes and torn navy jeans with two black belts holding a red electric guitar in his hand. (( Nice if he was shirtless, no? ))

"Hey, Yuf. Whatcha doin here?" Sora grinned and jumped off the stage, stuffing his hands in his pockets he walked up to greet the fuming Yuffie.

"Don't 'Hey, Yuf ' me! YOU cheated!" Yuffie put her hands on her hips and put a fake angry look on her face. Seeing Sora with that bewildered and blank look on his face, scratching his spiky hair to try and figure out what he had done wrong, Yuffie let a small smile form on her pink lips. In the end she gave up and gave a friendly smirked, where Sora returned it.

"Like Sora said, what are you doing here?" Leon said cooly. Yuffie walked up to the stage and plopped her elbows on the edge.

"That's not the way to treat your partner Squall. I'm disgusted." Yuffie twirled an electrical cord around her finger and turned a few switches on the ' thingy ' the guitar was hooked up to. ( A/N: Sorry I'm rubbish at sport and music stuff. )

"Leon. And we may be partners but that's only in P.E." Leon reminded setting the guitar on the floor

"So?" Yuffie met his eyes and blinked innocently.

"So, I don't have to treat you nicely." Leon stood up straight and watched Yuffie blink at him.

"What?"

"I said I don't have to treat you nicely." Leon crossed his arms over his chest, spoiling Yuffie's view of some of his muscles.

"Huh?"

"I SAID I DON'T HAVE TO TREAT YOU NICELY!"

"Why are you repeating yourself?" Yuffie kept a blank expression while Tidus and Sora started clutching their sides, snickering. Even Cloud couldn't hide his smile as he grinned at Yuffie's annoying come backs.

"I'm repeating myself because you asked me to." Leon held himself back from shouting at the raven haired girl infront of him. Then willing himself with all his might to not step on her head or ruffle her hair.

"Oh? And, of course you **always** do as I say." Yuffie rolled her eyes after letting out her sarcastic remark and propped her head up with her one hand. Seeing a way to keep his pride, Leon shot out the first come back he could remember.

"You know sarcasm is the lowest form of wit?" Leon smirked. _"Ha, that'll get her." _

"Hahaha! At least I have some Squallie - boy." Yuffie smirked back.

"Yuffie strikes again. Hahah, Squallie - boy !" Sora said holding onto the stage for support and Tidus was sitting on the dusty stage in tears.

"Yeah what is it? 5 - 0 to Yuffie?" Tidus said through heavy breaths, while Cloud chuckled to himself in the background. Yuffie bowed mockingly and smiled at Leon.

"I'm only messin' Leon, okay?" Yuffie said gently, hoping Leon took it as a joke. Leon only nodded in response and noticed Yuffie struggling to get on the stage; since she was wearing a skirt. Walking over to her Leon knelt down and held out a hand. Suprised by his gesture Yuffie froze and could only blink back. _"Man, she's cute when she's confused. WOAH CUTE? Where the hell did that come from? She's not cute, she's annoying. Besides she seems to like this Zack guy. Wait why do I even care?" _Leon shook his head to clear his thoughts and waited patiently for Yuffie's hand.

"Well? For someone with wit you certainly don't know help when it's right infront of you." Leon said softly, a little too soft for his comfort.

"Oooh, Yuf you got swiped there and by LEON. Hahah, swiped!" Tidus teased before Cloud punched him on his left shoulder. "What?" Tidus rubbed his sore shoulder while Cloud shook his head while mumbling a quiet " idiot." Yuffie blushed and took Leon's offered hand and allowed herself to be pulled up by the handsome dark brunette.

"Oooo, Yuffie's blushing. hahah, Yuffie likes - ow."

"Yuffie likes ow?" Leon raised an eyebrow at Sora as he rubbed the top of his head.

"No. Yuffie really has eyes for.." Tidus tried to finish off Sora's sentence before getting a hit off Cloud but Yuffie interrupted.

"CHOCOLATE. You can't go wrong with that." Yuffie sat at the drumset and quietly tapped at the drums.

"You know how to play anything?" Sora stood next to her while watching her hit drum after drum.

"Well, I uh. Maybe." Yuffie walked over to the red guitar she saw Leon hold earlier and plucked gently at the strings.

"What do you mean, maybe?" Cloud asked curiously putting the microphone back on it's stand.

"Well, I dunno how to play properly but I know some basics. I'd love to know how to play a guitar." Yuffie stretched then yawned.

"Basics of what?"

"I know how to play the drums..."

"Really? Cool." Tidus said enthusiastically.

"Well, I only know the basics. Hey, could one of you teach me to play a guitar? I used to have lessons as a kid but when Godo found out he stopped them." Yuffie sighed

"Who's Godo?" Cloud sat at the edge of the stage with his legs hanging off the end.

"Godo? He's my father. Yes Father, as far as I'm concerned; he's only my biological father, not anywhere near Dad material. To me anyway, he loves, no scratch that, worships my brother. I pity him really."

"Your brother?" Tidus questioned

"Yep, brother."

"I didn't even know you had a brother." Sora put his hands comfortably behind his head. An old habit of his, contagious too.

"Yeah, his name is Zack."

"Zack? As in, the person you met at the office Zack?" Leon hid his smile.

"Yeah, that's Zack. My bro, but guys don't spread it, me and him are in a bit of trouble so we can't afford being found."

"You have any trouble with the Turks Yuf, you come to me, okay?" Cloud led down on the stage looking up at the pearl, white ceiling.

"How, how do you know about them?" Yuffie sat next to him.

"Aerith said you would be in trouble, she only told me for your safety. Okay? So come to me if any one of them creeps show up."

"Thanks Cloud, I will. Promise. Uh, let's change the subject so Mr .Mute who's the song for?" The radio suddenly flickered on. Yuffie whipped her head towards it to find Tidus smiling gently, then after switching thousands of stations he picked one he liked then sat next to the radio, nodding his head to the beat.. quietly? Yuffie knew something was wrong, for Tidus is never this quiet. Shrugging it off Yuffie turned back to Cloud as he replied.

"...Aerith."

"Aerith?" Yuffie eyes widened in excitment.

"Yeah, her birthday's in February. I didn't know what else to get her so I wrote a song for her."

"Aww.. that's so sweet. I'm not normally easy to please with this soppy stuff, so, it's a real good compliment Spikey!"

"Hey, we helped too."

"Yeah don't forget us."

"Sora, Tidus how can I forget you? You're too loud." Cloud answered cooly. _"I knew Tidus couldn't stay quiet forever."_

"Okay, so.. who was singing when I snook in?"

"Sora." Leon leaned up against the wall watching from curtained eyes.

"Really? Wikid, what was ya singing Sora?" Yuffie threw her head back to see an upside down blushing Sora.

"I was only messin' round... Lullaby." Sora answered finally. Seeing a confused Yuffie, Tidus jumped in to answer.

"Well there's this contest for bands like us. We're gonna enter and win, get prizes and a title : Champion Of The Year. It's awsome and live!"

"But, we need to reherse some of the songs we're going to sing. The contest is in April and it's nearly November." Leon mentioned from the far wall.

"Are all of you going to sing something?" Yuffie looked at each member.

"Yep. Sora's singing Lullaby. I'm.. well I don't know what I'm doing. Cloud, I'm not sure and Leon is caught between two songs." Tidus shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Right." Yuffie stood up suddenly. " Leon, take the front. Boys do whatever you guys do and I'll watch."

"No way."

"What?"

"I'm not singing infront of Yuffie."

"Leon." Cloud, Sora and Tidus said together.

"Well, you might as well get used to me being around because now I know Traverse is preforming live on air, I'm gonna go and watch you guys. You need someone to cheer for you and make you all embarressed. I'm perfect for the job!"

"Which is why I'm not gonna sing."

"Stop being such a drip and sing your bloody lungs out." Yuffie picked up the mic and pushed it towards Leon. Leon snatched it and took the centre. Jumping up and down while clapping Yuffie sat on the edge of the stage waiting. Cloud positioned himself on Leon's right with the electric guitar. Tidus was on Leon's right with the bass guitar and Sora was behind on a risen platform with the drumsticks ready. Yuffie walked over to the radio to turn it off when one of her favourite songs came on, so , she turned it up.

"I love this song!" Yuffie stood up listening to the commentater say it's name. She absent- mindly (A/N: I have heard it before) walked to the centre stage, humming the song under her breath before it even started.

"Let it out Yuf." Tidus dared, Yuffie just scowled, shook her head while humming the intro quietly.

"Come on Yuf, dare ya. Sing it when it comes on." Sora teased.

"Fine!" Yuffie took hold of the mic from Leon's hands and waited for the singer to start. "I can't sing to save my life mind?"

"We'll see." Leon muttered. As the singer was about to sing, Yuffie took a deep breath and sang along.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...yeah,yeah,yeah.."

The boys all jumped off stage and onto the floor, watching intently as Yuffie began the song.

" You glanced my way, I lost all control  
Desire and need had taken hold  
My body quivered, hot flashes ignited in me,  
ooh, ooh, ooh...  
Gazing deep into my eyes  
You spoke these words, I was hypnotized  
Let me share a night in your fantasy, ooh, ooh

Whoa,..."

"Go on Yuffie!" Tidus cheered.  
"Go on Yuffie girl. Sing your heart out!" Sora punched the air above him.  
"Let it all out Yuffie!" Cloud cheered along, a smile on his lips. Yuffie smiled...

"Turn on emotions so strong  
Passion's fire burns on and on  
My body screams  
Please make love to me.."

"Go on Yuffie!" Suprisingly Leon cheers, a large boost in confidence rose in Yuffie so she gave it her all and sang her heart out like she used too.

" 'Cause You're the object of my desire  
Baby, ignite my fire  
Object of my desire  
Hey, you really turn me on..."

Yuffie grins while looking down at the four guys with their mouths open, excluding Squall who was an emotionless rock. They never heard a girl sing before, especially one with talent. Yuffie added to the shock because of her appearance.. she didn't look like the one to sing. Not caring about the small audience anymore Yuffie carried on singing.

" When I go to sleep at night  
Visions of you here by my side  
Fireworks explode deep inside of me,  
I pinch myself as you're lyin' there  
We kiss each other, now I'm really scared  
Too much to ask even for a fantasy,  
whoa-oh-whoah, "

Just to add a little spice to the show, Yuffie decides to move her body with the rhythm of the music. Going from side to side, swinging her hips with a grin plastered on her gentle features. Sora whistled just to tease Yuffie, who was followed by Cloud also whistling, who was then followed by Tidus shouting "Yuffie, Yuffie .." while clapping his hands to the rhythm. Yuffie started to blush slightly, her cheeks flushed with a blush of crimson. Leon stood there speechless before joining in the fun ( for once ) and whistled as well. Hearing Leon's whistle, Yuffie turned a deeper shade of red than she was from before and carried on again..

" 'Cause You're the object of my desire  
Baby, ignite my fire  
Object of my desire  
Hey, you really turn me on  
You're the object of my desire  
wont you, ignite my fire  
Object of my desire  
Hey, you really turn me on

on and on and onnnn, yeah  
on and on and onnnn, yeah  
on and on and onnnn, yeah  
on and on and onnnn, yeah  
on and on and onnnn, yeah...

You're the object of my desire  
Baby, ignite my fire  
Object of my desire  
Hey, you really turn me on  
You're the object of my desire  
baby, ignite my fire  
Object of my desire  
Hey, you really turn me ...  
on and on and onnn,  
yeah yeah..."

"And that was Dana Rayne with " Object Of My Desire " an all time favourite for the girls. What would you say-" The comentator was cut off as Sora switched the radio off. Taking a big breath, Yuffie turned off the mic and sat on the stage panting for more oxygen. (( Well no. Never to God man! What else would she pant for Kirst? Cotton? ...Sry..))

"Yuf, that was AMAZING!" Sora beamed from the side off the stage.

"Yeah Yuf, that was really cool. I never new you sung that well." Tidus added from his spot on the floor.

"I never knew she could sing at all! Well done Yuffie." Cloud leaned on the edge of the stage looking up at Yuffie.

"Thanks guys. It means alot to me.. Wait what about you Squall? You haven't complimented me.. or insulted me for that matter." Yuffie gave a toothy grin.

"Leon. And it was great. you can sing really well." Yuffie was possitive she saw the ends of his mouth lift slightly, in the smallest smile possible to man kind. Regardless of what she saw, Yuffie smiled anyway.

"Thanks! Now, your turn!" Yuffie pointed accusingly at Leon.

"No."

"Not fair. Come on, I sang infront of you!" Yuffie rolled the smooth mic in her palms.

"No, not enough time. We're meeting the girls for dinner tonight. Don't want to be late."

"Since when do you care about getting anywhere with the girls on time?" Sora raised his eyebrow cutely. Leon shot a glare his way.

"I don't. I'm worried about the girls bomb-barding Yuffie with make-up for half an hour and all for a simple meal. That's all." Leon said simply.

"Good point." Tidus put a hand to his chin. " I wonder what Yuna will be wearing?"

"..I don't care. Either sing now or face major consequences!" Yuffie threatened.

"Is that the only choices available?"

"Now it's 5 -2 to Yuffie. He's catching up." Cloud warned.

"The only thing available will be your damn hand when I'm through with you. Now sing." Yuffie demanded.

"6 - 2 to Yuffie." Sora added another point to Yuffie.

"No."

"... Fine, you leave me no choice Mr. Squall Leonhart-"

"That's Leon."

"My apolagy, Mr. Leon Squallhart then! Happy now? Face the consequences _Leon_ and watch your back.." Yuffie said a low voice. Yuffie hoped off the stage and trotted over to the Hall doors. Waving a quick good bye Yuffie closed the door behind her when hearing a,  
"7 -2 now." From Tidus.

* * *

The corridors of the boring Boarding School were dark as hardly any light lit the way. The only light came from the sunset. Stopping at a clean window, Yuffie looked out at the scene before her.. A ripe scarlet sun shaped as a semi-circle. The other half was hidden by the many buildings of the towns off in the distance and a few green forests also helped cover the warm emblem of day. Taking a closer look at the scenery she noticed some people walk out of the two, large dorm blocks. It was Aerith, Yuffie knew that much from the pink blob below her.. so the others must be Kairi and Yuna. Smiling to herself Yuffie remebered what Leon said,

_" I'm worried about the girls bomb-barding Yuffie with make-up for half an hour and all for a simple meal." _Looking down at her small silver watch Yuffie saw that she was actually late by.. 10 minutes? Sighing Yuffie looked back at the ant-sized friends, _"I swear I can see their worried faces from here." _She mused with herself.

_"Well there's no need to worry, I'm a ninja. I can take care of myself, I haven't trained properly in a while so I might be a little off. BUT that's it!" _Yuffie mentally argued. Replacing her arguement with small pranks and plots to play on Leon,Yuffie rounded the corner thinking of her revenge. She wasn't really mad at Leon she just wanted a little fun, that's all. Caught up in her own scheming mind Yuffie didn't notice something coming up fast behind her...

* * *

A/N: You knew that was coming didn't ya? A cliffie, not very good but oh well. I'm a bit rusty coz this chapter sucked lollipops, in my opinion. I would be updating faster but .. NO I'm not making up false excuses! Hear me out first then say I'm lying.. my friends do. You see in my school and year we have these horrid things called S.A.T's exams which are very important. Just like the G.C.S.E's I have to sit in 2 years time before I head off to either six form or college. Anyway tons of revison needed and homework being dumped on my head right now so I can't get to the computer for updating..only stupid revision crap. I have them in 3 weeks time.. I'm nervous but not nervous enough to revise like a right dork or geek. Even though it's the sensible thing to do I know I don't really need to get my head down and revise till next week. So, yeah.. less writing. **Oh and important note. Yuffie girly... well I'm not letting anything slip but I'll just say everything is happening for a reason. Selphie is bad for a reason, Zack's there for a reason, Yuffie's going girly for a reason so .. I'll let you wonder what'll happen. ALL Riku fan's listen up.. Riku might be appearing in the next chappie or the one after that. I left him out at first for a reason, believe it or not I wouldn't forget such a gorgeous guy. If you know any Riku fans tell them to read, if he's a bit O.O.C I'm sorry. Dont flame me for it, it ties in with the plot. He won't be the way he is for long. He's like it for a reason. Like I've said about 4 zillion times now.. **Here's the thanks to the bestest reviewers on the planet:

Mizukithepanda: THANK YOU. You've supported me through thick and thin while I'm writing these and you've help me out alot. Thanks so much, I'm forever grateful. Update I Once Was A Murderer. It's sad but addictive like RikuxYuffie fics. STILL SquallxYuffie is better.

GippalLuva: Cheers Sara for actually revewing these corny stories. I'm glad I made you write your own story. About time too. Update girl!

mangagakaz: Thanks for actually giving up your time to read this crappy and corny story. Thanks for putting me in your favs. Spread the word about this fic, I wanna find out how many actually like this. Update your fics soon. I'm getting impatient! jk. Thanks again!

review lord: I can always count on you to read my fics. You've reviewed both of my stories saying how well I've done and how funny it is. So thanks alot, you've encouraged me alot more than you think!

Neassa: WOW. You haven't found me yet, jk. You really like this fic that much to even threaten me? Cool. I'm not a good writer so you all must be easily pleased or something. Thanks for that threat or review it helped me write more. I love reviews. Keep reviewing!

Sesshomaru-Is-Mine-dealwithit: Thanks for reviewing my fourth chapter!

DraugDae: Thanks for the information. I haven't played FF8 yet, it's still in my room.

carbuncle: sweet and to the point. Thanks all the same.

chillywilly101: Thanks for the review. I like your stories. And thanks for the muffin. Update and review soon.

- y a k o s o k u - : Thanks for reading that small part and actually reviewing. YOUR STORIES ARE NOT RETARDED! THEY ARE AWESOME AND DON'T THINK ANYONE ELSE SAYS THAT! Everyone loves your fics. I hope you actually get to read my retarded fic. The first chapters have spelling errors. I just can't really be bothered to change them. Thanks again.

and another new reviewer:

vampiegurl: Just because we have different views of pairings doesn't mean I don't like your fic. It rocks! Thanks for adding in Kairi, a Kingdom Hearts fic isn't quite right without the semi-main character. Catfight, I can't wait. No offence to your O.C but I'm on Kairi's side all the way when it comes to Sora! Update and hope you review again.

Now please review and make me happy! Ta 'ra, Kai xx


	7. Shock, New Friend and Pretty Boy

A/N: Yo wassup peeps! I'm back ready and waiting for my brain to come up with more updates. Sorry for the long wait, I'll get typing as soon as possible. I now definately know who's gonna get with who at the end of this. I'm so happy! Anyhoo I left this in a cliffie didn't I? hope you like:

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only the storyline of my fic. I'm not writing this anymore, it's a waste of time. You all know I don't own Final Fantasy, Disney or Kingdom Hearts so stop rubbing it in!

* * *

Ch. 7: Shock, New Friend and the Pretty Boy

Yuffie, caught up in her own little scheming mind didn't notice something coming up fast behind her...

A pale hand reached for Yuffie's mouth from behind. Harshly slapping it's hand over Yuffie's mouth, Yuffie inhaled deeply as she was dragged into the corner. Yuffie's chest went tight and wouldn't stop thumping, the loud booming noise exploding in Yuffie's ears, drowning out everything else. She found it hard to breathe, hard to think ... hard to do anything to defend herself. Everything she had been taught as a child was drained out of her as Yuffie blinked back her tears fiercely. Whoever was holding her back was strong, coming to her senses Yuffie kicked the person behind her in the knees. Feeling the hand on her mouth loosen, Yuffie bit as hard as she could and tore out of the attackers grasp. Running a few paces away from the stranger Yuffie whirled back around to see one of the classroom doors close with a quiet snap. Realising she was trembling Yuffie took a deep breath to calm her nerves, never once taking her eyes off the door infront of her.

Swallowing nervously Yuffie quietly walked towards the door with her left hand out ready to open it. Yuffie's mind told her to run for help, while Yuffie's curiousity told her to open the door. In millions of horror movies Yuffie saw, she knew that something bad would happen if she opened it. _" You should know better Yuf, in the movies, the main character is about to touch the handle , the attacker will open the door, drag you in and then it's nightie-night Yuffie. " _

"Well I'm not in any movie..." Yuffie muttered to herself as her hand hovered above the brass doorknob. Shoving her worries to the side Yuffie mentally counted .. _5. . . . . 4 . . . . 3 . . . 2 . .1 . _Taking a deep breath Yuffie grabbed the handle, twisted it and threw it open.

Taking a step backwards Yuffie peered inside the dark classroom. A mathsroom. _" Great, a compase or protractor to murder me with.They could bore me to death with sums! " _Yuffie thought sarcastically. Slowly Yuffie walked towards the room and peeked her head around the door, no one was there. Quickly snapping her head to the opposite side she found no one, so far nobody was near the door. Relaxing a little Yuffie let out a breath, _creak_. Yuffie's senses went straight into alert mode. Wait, didn't she know this room? Smiling cockily Yuffie realised which room the attacker hid in. _" Good old Mr. Clark "_

_Creak..._

So the attacker was moving, straining Yuffie remembered the first time she entered the room.

_"I was with Leon. And.. he was heavy footed so the floorboards creaked a little when he stepped on em."_ Yuffie grinned to herself.

_Creak..._ Listening closely, Yuffie tried to pin-point the strangers' exact location. Picking up a large folder from behind the door Yuffie closed her eyes and waited for a signal. _Creak .. _There it is. Yuffie's eyes snapped open as she threw the folder towards the sound. Whoever it was, wasn't expecting that. Yuffie heard the person struggle to keep balance, the folder must of winded him. Or was it a her? On the other side of the door was a small metal bin, picking it up with both of her hands Yuffie listened for another sound. She waited for what seemed forever, this person is keeping quiet. _"Shit. He must be leaning on the desks so all of his weight isn't on the weak floorboards. Come on mess up. Trip, hit something, knock something over just don't reach me." _Yuffie prayed. _ting._ WTF? _"Yes he knocked something. That was a little too close though, he's getting nearer to me." _Suddenly Yuffie heard a small ruffle of papers to her left. That's when Yuffie realised, the stranger was right next to her. Begining to panic Yuffie slammed the bin at the mysterious person with all her might, jumping back a little Yuffie whirled around and slammed the door shut and ran.

Turning the corners Yuffie kept her eyes forward, never once wondering who the heck was chasing her. Gaining some more speed Yuffie glanced over her shoulder, her worst mistake. She ran into someone and fell to the floor with a painful thud, papers flew everywhere and books dropped to the floor. Looking up she found a pair of sapphire-like eyes watching her, didn't this boy behind her seem familiar? His silver hair flowed neatly to his broad shoulders, he was her age and had piercing aqua coloured eyes, his clothing was a dirty yellowed colour hoodie and black jeans ripped by the kneel. It didn't look scruffy, the looked quite attractive in Yuffie's eyes. The girl she ran into was picking up the papers mumbling something, Yuffie realised she was talking to her.

"I'm so sorry. I-I didn't see you coming I wasn't looking, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" Yuffie nodded panting heavily but soundlessly. she was getting out of shape. _Damn that means more time with Leon- I mean Squall to train. Oh JOY! _She thought sarcastically.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't hear you coming I-"

"No that's my fault, sorry. I'm a nin- VERY lightfooted. So sorry, let me help." Yuffie crouched forward and helped the girl pick up the fallen papers and books. The boy behind her stayed quiet and just watched, strange he seems so familiar.

"Thanks you didn't have to help." Yuffie looked up at the now standing girl. She had tanned skin, ocean blue eyes and dark brown hair. She was wearing a white sundress with some flowered white heeled sandels, a small silver chain with a locket on hung around her neck.

"Nah- I made you drop them so yeah.. I had to help." Yuffie grinned standing up and placing some papers and books neatly into her arms.

"My name's Nida Skye. I just moved schools so I'm the new girl. An outcast..."

"HEY, I was the new girl a few days ago and I'm no outcast. The people here are really nice." Yuffie heard the silver boy snort. Nida turned to face him while Yuffie raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't know you were a pig, pretty-boy!" Yuffie fired, their eyes locked but he said nothing.

"Oh, hello? I'm Nida and this is.. um.." Nida introduced herself while stumbling with her words._ Yep, pretty-boys have that effect on some people._ _Oh yeah she doesn't know my name.._ As Yuffie was about to answer the silent one spoke up.

"Yuffie Kisaragi," He looked at Nida answering her unasked question, she blushed a bright pink. "I've heard things about you." He said as he looked at Yuffie. _Nyuk nyuk nyuk.. you expect me to blush ol' grey?_

"All good I hope, Sephiroth the second."

"Actually my brother is the one who told me, I've been away for a while but I'm back. If you dare give my brother or our gang hell you'll be sorry."

"Ahh, then he must of also told you that I don't take threats kindly and am not afraid of a fight!" Yuffie walked closer to him. " So Jr, what have you been told?" Yuffie asked sweetly.

"Everything. So just watch it, I don't want you getting hurt."

"So sweet!" Yuffie muttered sarcastically

"Conpaired to my brother, yes. I won't harm a girl but I know Sephiroth will without thinking twice. Remember that trinket."

"Trinket? Listen here Ol' Grey I'm not having you threat-"

"Um, I don't want to interrupt but -"

"WHAT?" Both Yuffie and Riku shouted in union.

"Oh okay then, nevermind." Nida said timidly. _Okay so I was too hard on her there, I'll make it up to her later. right now iImust insult pretty-boy._

"We'll leave our.. discussion there, for now Kisaragi. Catch ya later doll." He said winking at Nida who blushed.. again.

"Smell ya later pretty boy!"

"The name's Riku, remember that." Riku said walking off. _Look at him flamin strutting of like the frickin King of the world!.. Damn Mr. Clark's words.._

"Well that was interesting, so um you was sayin' Nida?" Yuffie turned and faced the tanned girl. Nida shoved some papers under her arm while struggling to balance the books and pull out something from her side pocket.

"Yeah um do you know where the dorm block is? I need to get to the 2F room 132.." Nida questioned reading from a piece of paper.

"Yeah, it's opposite here. The giant red block is the dorms. "

"Thank -you so much! I need to go but I'll see you again okay? Bye." Nida smiled and trotted off to her given direction. Shrugging Yuffie set off in search for Aerith and the other girls, a few seconds later something hit her. _That's Selphie's Room_..

* * *

"You what?" Tidus looked at the three girls infront of him with wide blue eyes.

"We signed up for the play this year, it's no big deal.. you guys are, right?" Aerith sat on the stage swinging her legs back and forth.

"Well, yeah but.."

"What Tidus is trying to say its that us boys are afraid that the Shinra boys will get the main rolls with you girls." Sora filled in.

"Who says we'll get the main girl parts? I'm no good at acting." Kairi looked at the stained glass window at the back of the hall, tracing the pictures with her finger.

"We're just worried that's all." Tidus scratched his neck nervously.

"Well Kairi and Yuffie won't be acting, much." Yuna's voice said from the small plastic seat next to the stage.

"Whadaya mean?" Sora looked at the multi-eyed girl confused.

"Kairi signed Yuffie and herself up for something else." Yuna answered placing her hands neatly into her lap.

"Oh, backstage work a small one-liner?" Cloud held his hands behind his head.

"Noooo..." Aerith drowned teasingly.

"Well then what?" Leon asked impatiently from his leaning spot, scanning everyone with his curtained eyes.

"We signed up for a duet in the play. I mean come on it's along the lines of Aladdin but it's about two Princess' that are sisters, two Princes and most importantly two genies. The genies are two trapped people, one good and one bad. I signed me and Yuf up for that." Kairi held her hands behind her back giggling.

"I hope Yuf won't mind acting as a genie."

"Don't worry Yuna, I bet she has some neat talent." Sora grinned innocently.

"I hope so..."

* * *

A/N: I don't own Nida she belongs to Manga okay? Now I promise you all major fluff in the next chappie okay? Man I'm tired. Stupid crappy shool! Um, anyway thanks to all my reviewers who are actualy giving up precious time to read this thing. I LUV U ALL! Okay, I know I'm avoiding your unasked question.. Who's the fluff between, right? No. Nevermind then, I can't say butlet me tell you i've missed reading this pairing for a while. Mizuki and Vampie might know what I mean. I'll update again as soon as I can. Sorry this was so short, I'll make the next one longer.. Thanks for reading now please review? No flames please, I don't need someone to tell me I suck at writing I already know. Your aurthoress... Kaixx 


	8. Winnie, selphie and Past Events

A/N: I'm so sorry guys and girls. I didn't realise i was THIS far behind updating. i'm so sorry: bows head in shame: I hope you enjoy this, and YES- RIKU IS HERE! YAY! Okay I'll shut up now..

Disclaimer: I own nothing, zip, nil, zero, kaput! Seriously I own nothing in this fic.

Oh yeah, and another thing. I'd love to say thanks to every reviewer for supporting me but I cant due to the new rule that's hit this site, so I'm sorry.

* * *

Ch.8: Winnie, Selphie and Past Events

Yuffie's thoughts ran back to that silver-haired boy, Riku. _Thinks he's sooooo tough!_  
"He's so damn confident and rude and...annoying! Why do I hate him so much anyway?" Yuffie asked herself. _Maybe because he's just like me...I can be annoying, overconfident, rude. No Way! I'm nothing like him, he's just a jerk. Yeah, that's it. I'm so smart._ Yuffie mentally argued. Passing the hall doors she heard her name mentioned, Yuffie stopped and stared at the doors as if they were about to tell her a secret, giving up after a couple of seconds she opened them to find the group sitting patiently.

"Aerith, Kairi, Yuna? I thought I was supposed to meet-"

"Yuffie! Where have you been? We have waited for forever, I was starting to worry." Aerith said in a quick one breath.

"Aer, chill. I'm fine, I thought I was supposed to meet you in the dorm." Yuffie questioned confused.

"Yeah, you were. We decided to meet you here since we had, um.. things to do." Kairi explained.

"I'm suprised we didn't cross paths on the way over here. I mean, you was on your way right?" Yuna thought out loud.

"Yah, I just took the other route and well, collided with someone." Yuffie stetched her arms.

"Who did you 'collide' into?" Cloud asked curiously.

"His name was Riku, and-" Yuffie started leaning against the wall.

"Yuffie dont even bother being friendly or even talking to him, he's a loser and a sneaky brother of an asswipe named-"

"Sora!" Kairi interrupted, giving Sora an unbelieving look.

"What? Kai, he's a loser and a brute and.. why do you always defend him?" Sora asked, his eyes forming into a small glare.

"Not again guys, seriously; you've gotta get over it." Tidus yawned resting his head on Yuna's shoulder making her blush a shade of dark pink.

"Sora, he was our friend. He was always nice to us and I dont see anything bad about him besides the group he hangs out with."

"Kairi, he is always nice to you because he's always had a crush on you. To the rest of us, especially me he's an asshole. He's jealous that you like me and not him. Plus the keyword is: was. Yes he WAS our friend until he thought he was superior to us." Sora held his head in his hand locking eyes with his girlfriend and giving her a look that said, please-kairi-see-through-him. Kairi sighed and folded her arms, walking over to Sora she sat in his lap.

"But, Sora... Riku's ... I just, I dont see anything majorly bad about him." Sora wrapped his arms around Kairi's waist protectively as she mentioned Riku's name.

"Maybe we should change the subject. This is something that shouldn't be disgussed." Yuna said quietly, one of the three peacemakers in Avalanche, the others were Aerith and sometimes Sora.

"Um, maybe we should head off to the resturant. I hope our table is still there." Aerith held her hand to her chin as she pondered the thought of the said table.

"Yeah, everyone ready?" Yuna asked, recieving nods Yuna smiled and readjusted the strap of her white haltertop and decreasing the bumps in her knee-length, dark denim skirt. Throwing her hair into a messy bun she smiled waiting for everyone else to start moving. _They're all dressed really smartly... wow, I like that top. GAH! Girl talk!.._ Yuffie thought to herself.

"OKAY! Let's go already, I'm starving!" Tidus broke an awkward silence.

* * *

"Um, guys? Who's driving with who?" Yuffie asked as the group exited the building and walked to the near empty parking lot. 

"Well.. um, guys who did we say was driving?" _Haha, Kairi must have a bad memory like me too._

"Leon is going to drive us there, we all voted remember?" Cloud reminded glad he didn't have to drive his 'precious' anywhere.

"Wait, we wont all fit in one car." Sora thought looking at Leon's slick, silver Ferrari.  
"Okay, who else is gonna drive?" Aerith spoke up, everyones head found the floor suddenly interesting in dirt where only Yuffie looked Aerith in the eye. "Yuffie? Can you drive?" Aerith asked after hesitation.

"Me? um..well I could-"

"NO!" Sora, Tidus and Cloud said in union. Leon smirked at Yuffie's shocked and mock hurt expression.

"She'd probably crash your car Aerith." Leon stated. _Gah! Why does he talk in that damn depressed tone all the time!_ Yuffie folded her arms over her chest scowling.

"I guess I'll be driving too then. So who's riding with me?" Aerith asked with a sweet smile.

* * *

"I cant believe this! I'm stuck with you two! How, what ..where..argh!" Yuffie moaned as Aerith drove off first with Cloud, Kairi, Yuna and Tidus. _Great I'm left with Sora - the joker and Squall - no LEON the emotionless mother-_

"Yuf. You want front or back?" Sora asked getting ready to pounce into the backseat.

"Um, front?" Yuffie answered, seeing Sora grin he dived into the backseat and led down. Yuffie sat down in the passangers seat, closed the door and put on her seatbelt.

"Sora get you're feet off the damn leather seats!" Leon barked. Sora's face held shock at Leon's harsh tone, then he lifted his feet off the seat trying to balance on his bottom giving Leon a cheesy grin.

"Remind me again why I was stuck with you two?" Yuffie asked all too sweetly. Leon rolled his blue eyes and Sora snickered from the backseat.

"Because you insisted that you wasn't going in the ' icky pink car that was made for Barbies'." Leon answered starting up the car and following the car infront of them, Leon smirked as their small game of 'swipes' ended with him for once. _Let's see, that means I'm drawing with her...right?_ Yuffie turned back to look at him, her eyebrow was raised and she had a questioning look about her.

"Leon, I wasn't listening to a word you said but did you just say icky? I mean if ya did that's completely messed up!" Leon growled and fixed his eyes on following Aerith's car. In the backseat Sora covered his mouth with one hand while the other was clutching his side, all from laughing too much. Leon looked up into his mirror and noticed the snickering brunette still with his feet hovering above the seats. Yuffie whacked Leon's shoulder.

"LEON! Watch the god-damned road!" Yuffie shouted in hysterics and covered her eyes. Leon immediately rounded the sharp corner and followed the pink car yet again a loud and long beep of a neighbouring horn filling the road.

"OW, Leon you did that on purpose!" Sora's face was squashed into the right window and he was rubbing the red mark away, pouting a little.

"Aw, Leon that was mean." Yuffie hid her grin with her hand.

"I didn't do it on purpose Yuffie."

"Ya did too Leon." Sora answered, Yuffie rolled her eyes, she knew exactly where this convosation was going, she practically invented it!

"I did not." Leon argued back.

"Did too." Sora answered forcefully.

"Did not."

"Did."

"Not."

"Did."

"Not."

"Did."

"NOT!"

"DID!" Yuffie covered Leon's mouth so he couldn't answer the 'not'.

"Guys, we're nearly there. Argue like a married couple later." Yuffie shook her hair out of her eyes and took her hand from Leon's mouth. _Damn his lips are so soft... GAH! STOP THINKING THAT YUFFIE! _Yuffie mentally screamed and kicked herself looking at the palm of her hand.

"What? Married couple! I'm inlove with Kairi and besides he's a guy and-" At the same time Leon shouted.

"I'm never going to marry a guy, not even date one! Especially not Sora-"

"I mean look at him!" They both shouted together. Sora scowled and folded his arms, leaning his back against the seat. Leon grunted in response and smirked as the destination was in reach, in a matter of minutes they would be there. The car was filled with silence and Yuffie was imagineing herself in a large, circular white room rocking back and forth with crazy, wild-like eyes because of the quiet surroundings.

"Yuffie? Why are you rocking back and forth?" Leon asked, Yuffie just shrugged instinctively before his words regestered into her mind. Stopping instantly she gave him a small smile and watched the lines on the road. Leon rubbed his face and leaned an elbow on the windowsill, holding his face in his rough hand. Finding a descent parking space not too far from the entrance, the car finally came to a complete stop.

"You did too by the way." Sora shouted before dashing out of the door and up to Kairi grinning. Leon growled and Yuffie laughed as they met up at the table.

* * *

"Well, that was filling." Yuffie said putting her fork and knife of the now clean plate. Aerith stopped in mid bite and looked down at her own dish. 

"Yuffie, I'm not even half way with mine." Aerith said shocked looking at Yuffie's plate back to her own.

"She's a pig, simple." Leon said with a nearly empty mouth, Yuffie sent a glare in his direction.

"Takes one to know one Squallie." Yuffie took a sip of her juice. Yuffie choked back a gulp as Sora started snickering and snorting, shortly followed by Tidus. Cloud rolled his big glassy eyes as he looked at the pair of them and Aerith bit her lip hoping they wouldn't choke on their food.

"Sora? Did you just snort?" Yuna asked with a raised thin eyebrow. Sora started laughing uncontrollably with made Tidus snort in return. Kairi blinked looking at hers and Yuna's boyfriends.

"Yuna, we're with a pair of snorters." With that the two girls started laughing too, Yuffie sat back and watched the scene unfold.

Aerith tried containing her giggle as they waited for the bill, giving the waiter her share of the money.

"Kairi, the manager wants a word with you out back." The waiter said gruffly. Kairi huffed with a frown on her face. She threw her money down onto the table and stormed off to the back door.

"Huh?" Yuffie asked completely lost.

"Kairi works here as a waitress Yuffie. So I hope she's not, you know, fired for disturbing the other customers with the laughing." Cloud explained glaring at the waiter as if it was all his fault. Yuffie felt a pang of guilt hit her, all of this was her fault. _Oh no, please say she's not fired..please?_

Minutes later the back door swung open, Kairi's black blouse had some white powder on the shoulder, her lilac skirt was creased and her white paupo belt was crooked. _What the hell happened?_

"Kai?" Sora stood up confused as his girlfriend walked up to the table and grabbed her purse. A man in his mid-thirties quickly followed her, his suit had egg stains and flour all over it and his greying hair was messy.

"What's going on?" Leon asked also standing up and pushing the chair underneath the table, the man, who was clearly the manager spared his a glance before looking back at the red-headed waitress.

"Kairi please?" He begged actually putting his hands together.

"NO, I'm not taking it anymore!" Kairi raised her voice and the whole room went silent and watched. The manager chuckled nervously and eyed the room of watching customers.

"Don't worry the soup is fine. It's not a complaint, please carry on-" He tried desperately to get the attention of him.

"Guys can we go please, I've lost my appitite for dessert." Kairi asked anger in her normally sweet voice. Yuffie gasped with wid eyes. _No dessert?...No..desset? NONE! _Yuffie's face held complete horror as she imagined her precious dessert never reaching her.

"Sure Kai. Sora, Yuffie you're with Leon again to save confusion." Aerith smiled at Yuffie apolageticly as Yuffie's face held, if possible, even more fear. _This is not my day.._ Yuffie thought miserably.

"No wait! Kairi please? It's just for tonight?" He begged again.

"Mr.Amelius. I'm not working late nights for you or another member of staff just so they can have an early night off again! I'm in school! I have exams this year which are extremely important career and future wise! Ever noticed I'm the only one you ever use to do late nights? Just because I'm the youngest and haven't worked here as long as others I should still be treated exactly the same way-" Kairi's eyes held fire that rivalled her hair colour, Yuffie backed away slowly.

"But-"

"Let me finish! If you continue to treat me as a messanger girl I shall quit, and I warn you; I'm the reason this place is bustling like it is now. If I'm gone you'll lose customers, sir. Who put up the posters around town? Me. Who made the posters? Me. Who's kept this place going when everyone else cant be bothered to work their own shift? Me. I'm finished now, come on lets go." Kairi's voice lost all anger and wrath in the last seven words, as she walked hand in hand with Sora to the exit.

"Okay, okay. You win. Take a few days off... with the extra work you've done for others you deserve it." Mr.Amelius stated defeated as he sulked back into the back room. Some of the customers applaused and cheered each one beaming at Kairi.

* * *

"I do have to try and fit in some studying, Yuna? Can you help me?" Kairi asked as they reached the cars. 

"Sure, I just need to finish a question on some coursework then I'll be free. Wait where's Yuffie?" Avalanche looked back to see Yuffie trotting head down towards them.

"Hey Yuffie, what took you so- Yuffie, is there something wrong?" Cloud asked watching the ebony girl swing her arms limply at her side.

"Nothing, let's just go." Yuffie said quietly.

"You sure nothing's wrong?" Tidus asked opening the pink door for Yuna and Kairi. Yuffie nodded glumly. Aerith's car sped off to the school but Leon sat still in the drivers seat looking at Yuffie.

"Okay, now seriously what's wrong?" Leon asked coldly. Sora rested his chin on Yuffie seat also watching her.

"It..it's just...dessert! How can you leave without dessert!" Yuffie exaggerated, her bottom lip quivering.

"That's what all this is about? Dessert?"

"Not any dessert Sora... I was gonna order the Truffled Rose! Sweet sweet truffle with wafers and some real strawberries in cream at the bottom, syrup swirled on top.."Yuffie sniffed holding out her hands as though it was there infront of her. Leon growled and undid his seatbelt, slamming the door he ran to the entrance. Sora's tanned forehead creased.

"Where the hell is he going? Maybe he needed the bathroom before we left, but come on he's a grown man he should be able to hold it in! I mean it's-"

"Sora! Please, no detail." Yuffie clicked on the radio and set it to a song she liked.

"Hey, you like Linkin Park?" Sora asked turning it down a notch.

"Yeah, well.. I like this song the best though."

"Hell Yeah! In The End rules!" Sora started singing along with the lyrics, Yuffie laughed and joined in. _Sora's a good singer.. heehee_

"I can play this on bass guitar ya know." Yuffie looked back at him confused written all over her features.

"I thought you played drums?"

"I do but I can play some things on the bass guitar too, dont tell the guys though. They'll want me to do it, drums are way easier to play." Sora smiled. _Aww, he looks handsome when he genuinly smiles. Wait, why am I thinking this? Ooo Leon's back. _He sat down in the car and handed Yuffie something that made her eyes fill up with tears of gratitude and pure happiness.

"Squall, I..huh?"

"You get that dessert over the seat and you wont live to see tomorrow, is that clear?" Leon spoke in a low dangerous tone. Yuffie nodded enthusiastically and dug into her Truffled Rose greedily.

"Sora, would you like one? Oh thank you for asking Leon, yes I would thanks." Sora talked to himself, speaking for himself and Leon.

"You never asked for one." Leon pulled out of the resturant parking and drove off.

* * *

Yuffie walked into the dorm block still eating her precious dessert. 

"Well well well, what do we have here boys?" Yuffie paused with the spoon still in her mouth she looked in the direction of the voice.

"Hey Repunzel!" She grinned and turned to the stairs. Two of Sephiroth's friends stood in her path, she sighed bored and turned to Sephiroth again.

"What's the rush?" Sephiroth asked smoothly. " Dont you want to meet the last member of my gang? Just happens to be my brother, Riku." Riku leaned against the wall next to Sephiroth all in black with his eyes closed.

"We've already met Seph." His cool voice replied, he stood up and uncrossed his arms; his aqua eyes locked on Yuffie.

"Oh my..Hi stinky long time no smell! How are ya Ol' Grey?" Yuffie smiled, and Riku winced at his nickname.

"The name is Riku."

"I know I'm not retarded. Now if you'll excuse me, it was lovely to insult you again but Yuffie is tired and wants to eat her well deserved dessert in peace." Yuffie rolled her eyes and went to barge past the two blocking the stairs humming to herself.

"In The End eh? Who would have thought our little Yuffie is into that type of music." Yuffie looked down, she was tired, fed up and wasn't in a mood for a fight...all she wanted was to finish her dessert in peace! _What the? Axel, Seifer but he's not here, Sephiroth, Riku and who the hell is this? _

"Who're you?" Yuffie asked looking at the lilac headed guy, "Hey you have hair that rivals Sephs!" Yuffie pointed with her spoon.

"I'm Seymour." Seymour let out a light chuckle and Yuffie stepped back scared.

"Hey Shinra? Did you know that Seymour sounds alot like Winnie the Pooh? I mean the laugh is anything but scary and his voice... argh another Winnie." Yuffie shuddered. _Damn that bear._

A flash of red caught her indigo eyes, looking up slightly Yuffie noticed a cut on Axels' temple.

_Flashback_

_She waited for what seemed forever, this person is keeping quiet. "Shit. He must be leaning on the desks so all of his weight isn't on the weak floorboards. Come on mess up. Trip, hit something, knock something over just don't reach me." Yuffie prayed. ting. WTF? "Yes he knocked something. That was a little too close though, he's getting nearer to me." Suddenly Yuffie heard a small ruffle of papers to her left. That's when Yuffie realised, the stranger was right next to her. Begining to panic Yuffie slammed the bin at the mysterious person with all her might, jumping back a little Yuffie whirled around and slammed the door shut and ran._

_End Of Flashback_

Yuffie's terrified expression froze. Her attacker, she completly forgot about that. It was Axel?

"What's the matter sweet cheeks?" Axel asked smirking. _That no good son of a ...I'm gonna kill him._

Axel put a hand to Yuffie's shoulder, looking at both of his rough hands she realised there was no teeth marks. Didn't she bite her attacker to free herself? Acting on instinct she raised her knee to meet his most sensitive area watching his green eyes leak and close tightly; Axel grunted and slouched to the floor.

"Who's down here?" A feminine voice called out, down the stairs came none other than Selphie and the new girl, Nida.

Sephiroth whistled noticing Selphie in pink moogle pj's and Nida in white chocobo ones. Selphie glared and Nida blushed not used to this kind of attention.

"What the hell are you doing down here?" The brunette asked clearly annoyed, her own green eyes a blaze.

"We can ask you the same question." Riku replied giving Selphie a hard cold look. Nida flushed again before speaking up.

"Well, we heard voices so we came to see who they belonged to. Your explaination?"

"Hmph, we always stay out late and we dont need an explaination." Riku smirked cooly.

"Who made you the Big Stuff around here Riku?" _Wow, Selphie must be pissed off. Doesn't her group worship Shinra and our Avalanche boys?_

"Selphie, Nida dont worry about it. Just go back to your dorms." Yuffie spoke up, Nida's eyes held happiness as she noticed Yuffie.

"Hi Yuffie!" She said with a smile, Yuffie smiled back. _That girl doesn't have a bad bone in her body does she?_

"Wait this is wrong. Yuffie isn't a member of Shinra, so why are you here?"

"I'm heading to my dorm is that a crime!" Yuffie fired back at Selphie with the same level of coldness.

"This late at night? It's against the rules-"

"Dont lecture me with rule crap, you're outta you're dorm too ya know. This is a double sided blade, you rat on me, I can rat on you." Yuffie threw her now finished dessert in the bin.

"Catfight, dont we love them boys." Seymour jeered.

"Shut up Winnie." Yuffie put her hands to her hips. Looking back at the pair of girls, both seemed to hold something as they looked at her; Selphie, curiousity maybe and Nida some kinda of admirasion._ I guess Nida isn't used to people sticking up for themselves either_, Yuffie felt sorry for her, Nida was a nice girl.

"Come on Yuff, we'll walk you back." Selphie offered. Was this a sign of peace? _I'm not little I can walk by myself..say nothing Yuf._ Yuffie held her tongue and turned her back on the boys.

* * *

When they were out of earshot Selphie turned to the coal haired girl for forgiveness. 

"Yuffie, listen. I'm so sorry, I never meant to sound like a bitch or be mean. But, they woke me up." Selphie sighed.

"It's okay Selph, I know how I'd feel if anyone woke me up. I'd probably do worse than you did." Yuffie laughed.

"Oh and about the whole gangs thing, I'm really sorry. Namine made me do and say them things, I swear."

"Selphie, relax. I know." Yuffie smiled sadly.

"Do we have to walk her to her dorm?" Nida smiled but asked timidly.

"No, you can head back to yours now, I'm fine."

"No not that, I mean, can't we use the lift?" Nida pointed to the said lift. Fluffy red carpeting and a large mirror that covered the entire back wall, a small wooden desk sat snuggly in the corner with a blue vase of lilies on it.

"Yeah, come on girls." Selphie smiled and waited to press the floor button.

"Floor 4." Yuffie leaned against the lift wall and felt the elevator start moving.

"Um, Yuffie. I quit the plastics." Selphie said looking down.

"What! You know Namine wont be happy with that. But well done all the same Selph." Yuffie gently patted her on the back.

"Me and Nida are just gonna be on our own. I mean I'll still be friends with Tifa and Rinoa since it's not their fault either. And we're not gonna join a gang, we dont want these friends problems again. I mean Nida really looks up to ya, and so do I-"

"Selphie I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for hurting your wrist I should have just done nothing." Yuffie interrupted Selphie.

"No it's okay, we're all forgiven. I'm putting the Plastics behind me." Selphie smiled holding out her hand,

"Friends?"

"Yup yup!" Yuffie shook her hand and then shook Nida's. "This is my floor, um here." Yuffie quickly pulled out a pen and got Selphies bare right arm. Gently scribling her mobile number and dorm number.

"There, both of ya can have it. It's just incase Namine gives you any trouble." Yuffie grinned.

"Thanks." Selphie smiled taking the pen and writing hers and Nida's mobile number on Yuffie's arm. "Me and Nida share a dorm so you should already know that."

"See you in school tomorrow morning Yuffie. Have sweet dreams!" Nida said as the lift doors closed.  
Rounding the corner and dawdling down the hallway Yuffie pulled out her key and opened hers and Aerith's dorm door. Closing it with a quiet click she took off her shoes and put the key on the desk next to the door. _Wow, I know where stuff is in the dark. Neat!

* * *

_

The light flickered on and an angry Aerith stood in the doorway with her long chocolate hair trailing down her back.

"Yuffie Kisaragi! Where have you been? I've been worried sick! I've had no idea where you were and.. Where were you?" Aerith fired questions at her, wrapping her white robe more tightly around her frame.

"Um.."

"Do you know who's always out at this time of night? People like Shinra! What if they saw you?" Aerith shook her head to rid that track of thoughts from her mind. She sat on the small cream sofa and took a deep breath, folding her hands neatly in her lap, Aerith looked back up at Yuffie again. "Now, where were you? Tell me everything, and what is that on your arm?" Aerith stood back up and run her finger over the black ink.

"That's mobile numbers Aerith. NO not from guys, it's Selphies' and Nidas'."

"Selphie? Who's Nida?" Yuffie sat down and told Aerith to do the same.

"Selphie has quit the plastics and is no longer an enemy or whatever you wanna call it. Nida is a new girl here, she's Selphie's best friend and shares a dorm with her. I've got their numbers just incase Namine or someone starts picking on em. Now, as for where I was. Squall was sooooo sweet!" Yuffie flopped back on the sofa with a dream-like expression on her face.

"So, you like Leon? Is that why you look like that?" Aerith giggled.

"No, he bought me a..a... A Truffle Rose dessert!" Yuffie sat up quickly a big toothy grin on her face. "Aerith it was awesome, it tasted so..." Yuffie slipped into a daydream with her precious dessert as the main character.

"So that's why you were late, Leon bought you a Truffle Rose dessert because you wanted one, ahh.. it took that long to get one?" Her eyebrows drew together in confusion and thought. Yuffie was snapped out of her daydream and pouted.

"Well, no. See I was on my way up here but Shinra kinda got in my way and-"

"Shinra? You're not hurt are you? Did they say anything, I will Holy their asses if they did anything!" Aerith said forefully and protectively.

"Well, um..uh.. we exchanged words but, no I wasn't hurt. Anywho, then Selphie and Nida showed up and they brought me here and there ya have it." Yuffie purposely missed out the assault by Axel.

"Are you hidding anything Yuffie? You know I'm here if you ever want to talk right?" Aerith put a hand on Yuffie's unmarked arm.

"Yeah, I know and thanks Aerith." Aerith smiled, before heading to their small kitchen. "Like a hot drink before bed Yuffie?"

"YEAH! Any Hot Chocolate?" Yuffie sped to the kitchen and ran-sacked the cupboards for the ultimate drink.

"I got it Yuff, hey will you get me some spoons please? They're in the draw." Aerith asked filling the kettle.

"Sure." Yuffie looked blankly at three white draws. _Okay, which one? I'll just look through em all._  
Pulling open the first draw she found some photos clipped together by a small silver paperclip.

"Who are they Aer?" Yuffie looked at a picture of three girls a little older than herself on a stage.

"Hhmm?" Aerith stood behind Yuffie. "Oh, you've never met them have you? Well they're friends of Avalanche, they aren't here right now since they're all away for a few auditions."

"Auditions for what?" Yuffie laid a few pictures out on the shiny dark emerald counter.

"Singing. They're a successful band, amazing voice talents." Aerith poured some boiling water into her mug for her tea before starting on Yuffie's Hot Chocolate.

"Who are they?"

"Oh, well." Aerith came to stand by Yuffie again; a container of sugar in her one hand. "That one there is called Lenne, she's the main singer and is Yuna's older sister."

Aerith pointed to Lenne, she had long, straight, coffee-coloured hair. She wore a black plaited mini skirt with a light blue party top, white trimmings along the edges and some brown knee high boots. (( Lenne from FFX-2 ))

"and..um, that girl there is called Hazel. She's Wakka's adoptive sister. You haven't met Wakka yet, he's Tidus' coach." Aerith pointed to a girl on Lenne's left. Hazel's tanned completion and dark brown eyes made her look like she was a chocolate Princess. Yuffie envied her title. She wore some glittering bootlength jeans and an orange crop top with a diamond belly button piercing. Her curly copper hair made her look like a wild party-goer.

"And the last one's name is Tanni Brooks. She's Tifa's sister." With that Aerith continued making the drinks.

"Wait, what? Tanni Brooks is Tifa Lockhearts sister?" Yuffie picked up the picture and noticed a few similarities in the face, but Tanni had more womanly curves than Tifa did. Tanni's eyes were a dark green and her hair was shoulder length and light brown with blonde highlights, where Tifa had long dark brown hair and dark wine coloured eyes.

"They dress the same too Aer."

"Tanni is a lovely girl, only Tifa's half sister. Different mothers you see? Tifa's father was, well after he heard about his wife being pregnant with Tifa; he was overjoyed and celebrated. Only he got too drunk and ended up with another girl as well. Tifa's older than Tanni by a few months."

"What happened after that?" Yuffie took the pictures and her drink into the living room with her, followed closely by a yawning Aerith.

"He left Tanni's mum and went back to his wife. Poor dear, marrying a slimeball like him, but the story ends with her father having an accident skydiving. No one deserves a death like that... but Tanni's rightful surname is Lockheart, after the father. Her mother, Rose wanted nothing to do with him so she changed Tanni's surname to Brooks. Lockheart is still on the Birth Certificate though." Aerith took a few small gulps of her tea and sighed falling back into the comfort of the soft cushions.

"Well, now there's some history for me... they all look so.. perfect!"

"Perfect? What do you mean?" Aerith asked from she spot on the other side of the sofa.

"Hazel has gorgeous eyes, like milk chocloate! I like Lennes smile, and she has pearly white teeth and Tanni has curves I would kill for!" Aerith laughed at Yuffies small speech.

"It took them years to get like that you know? Lenne had to have braises, had them since she was um..9 I think. She stopped wearing them when she was 14, her teeth wouldn't budge a bit. Um, Hazel has glasses she's wearing contacts there, she hates contacts, says it's like having a bottle top on your eye."

Yuffie laughed imagining bottle tops glued to her eyes. " ..and Tanni, well... Tanni's had the rough end of it. Since she was a girl she was quite big, and was teased alot. She started working out regularly since she was 14 years old and now look at her, thats why she was the killer hourglass shape all women want, yes including me."

"Aaahhh." Yuffie took a swig of her chocolate drink.

"Explains why Sephiroth went out for her as long as he did." Yuffie choked on her drink and coughed.

"What!"

"Yeah, she's been Sephiroth's girl for 2 years. They split up last winter though, he was getting far too; weird."  
Aerith shuddered. "Well you'll be able to meet them in a few months Yuffie but now I'm off to bed. I have my results tomorrow, night Yuffie." Aerith put her cup in the sink and headed to the bedroom smiling sleepily at the still curious Yuffie.

* * *

Finishing her drink Yuffie did the same as Aerith; putting her mug in the sink and neatly puttng the pictures back in the draw. Picking out some yellow pj shorts and a matching t-shirt Yuffie brushed her teeth and got changed in the bathroom. 

Pulling the covers back on her bed she turned the lamp light off and settled into her pillows, that days' events running through her mind until her eyes snapped open.

_How the hell did Aerith, Cloud, Kairi, Yuna and Tidus fit in that tiny Audi TT? It's impossible, well they might squeeze in alot! But,why would they do that? Why wouldn't they just come in the car with Sora, me and Squ- that's it! They're trying to get me and Leon together HA! Sora must have been there to spy.._ Yuffie fell asleep on them thoughts exactly.

* * *

A/N: DONE YAY! I'm so happy I updated! 

Sorry for the wait everyone, I have my writers streak back so I shall be updating all of my stories soon! YAY!  
So, now we've got some new girls in the scene. I own Tanni and Hazel for they are my OC's. Nida belongs to Manga no one else! Hope ya enjoyed this everyone. If ya read it please review it? Make me happy? Lovs ya loads. Kai


	9. Summer Rain

A/N: Okay, I'm in my coursework year for my GCSE's so the updates will be kinda slow, sorry. I'll do my best.

Disclaimer: I own nothing okay? The songs used in any of my fics aren't mine, they are written and preformed by artists...not me. I only own a few ideas from the fic itself. E.g, my OC's; Tanni and Hazel.

* * *

Ch.9: Summer Rain

Yuffie stirred in her dreamless slumber, her indigo eyes flickered open for a few seconds before snapping shut again.

"Come on Yuff, get up. We've got assembly in school today, I hope they announce the exam results." Aerith sighed, worrying. Her minty eyes looked back over to the sleeping Yuffie, Aerith's brows furrowed together in annoyance. Aerith strutted over to the ninja. Leaning down by her, she yanked the covers off her form. Yuffie jerked slightly trying to cover herself with her bare arms.

"Get up!" Aerith shouted, smiling warmly as Yuffie leapt out of bed and landed in a heap on the floor. "Sorry Yuf, but we'll be late if we don't start moving now. Hurry up and get ready we're gonna meet everyone outside the hall." Aerith explained smiling apologetically. Yuffie groaned pulling herself to her feet and dragging herself to some laid out clothes. Picking up the jeans and white top she slowly wobbled to the bathroom and got changed without a word.

* * *

"Hey guys." Aerith greeted the group, Yuffie followed silently rubbing her tired eyes. Behind her a small crowd of students gathered all looking at the same thing. _"What the hell's going on?"_ Yuffie thought grumpily. Trying to focus on her own gangs conversation, Yuffie stretched and pretended to pay attention.

"Hey! You can't quit Selphie. You just cant! I'm not letting you." Yuffie whirled around glaring at the crowds back. _"I know exactly who that is, stupid blonde-haired, annoying, little…ooooo I hate her."_

"Yuf, you okay?" Tidus asked looking down at the silent dark haired girl. Leon walked towards her and knelt down to her height waiting for her to face him. Yuffie's eyes were half hidden by her hair, as she looked at Leon's emotionless face. They both stared at each other as though they already knew what the other was going to say, Leon finally spoke up.

"Just ignore it Yuffie, it has nothing to do with you. Don't get yourself into a fight-" Just as Leon spoke these words Yuffie darted to the crowd and squeezed her way to the front where the argument was held. Leon stood to his full height, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes to calm himself down, taking deep breaths.

"Um, I don't think she was supposed to do that eh Leon?" Sora asked scanning for Yuffie. Kairi and Yuna followed Yuffie's tracks while Aerith paced back and forth edgy over her exam results.

" You stay out of this you dark haired freak! OW!" Namine's voice trailed over to the group. Cloud looked up as an 'ooooo' was head from the audience. Tidus and Sora were snickering in the corner with Aerith giving them death glares. The pair immediately kept quiet and stood straight, goofy grins on their faces.

The ninja appeared from the group with a smirk on her face holding Selphie's arm. Nida, Kairi and Yuna followed them with Kairi grinning and Yuna biting her lip to stop her from smiling. Cloud unfolded his arms and raised a blonde brow to the ebony leader.

"Yuffie. What did you do?" Yuffie grinned, letting go of Selphie and placed her hands on her hips.

"You really need to ask Cloudy? I gave her what she deserved. Nobody picks on my friends." Yuffie grinned as Cloud's emotionless mask slipped and he gave her a small smile patting her shoulder. The crowd broke apart revealing a tearing Namine holding her blackened nose. One look at her from Sora and Tidus and they burst out laughing. Aerith's pink lips even twitched revealing a half smile half smirk. Namine glared at Yuffie through painful glistening tears, Yuffie just shrugged the wheat haired girl off as her small gang followed Namine to the girls' bathroom.

"Thanks Yuffie, you didn't have to do that. I could've managed myself." Selphie smiled. Yuffie just rubbed her tired eyes giving them a lazy smile.

"Well if I didn't help you, I wouldn't stop hearing her annoying voice all day. Besides, I told you I'd help. And her perfectly flawless skin kinda made me jealous too." Yuffie gave Selphie a warm hug, "Take care okay?"

"We will." Nida spoke up, "It was nice to meet you all too." Nida smiled to the rest of Avalanche. Cloud nodded keeping silent, his eyes cold and fixed to Nida, she shyly smiled at him and nodded, feeling uncomfortable under his gaze.

"We'd better go get our seats, thanks again Yuffie." Selphie and Nida rushed off into the hall to claim their seats, Yuffie gave Cloud a small glare as he snapped back to reality.

"Make Nida feel welcome why don't you?" Yuffie rose one of her brows defensively.

"She's new and can be helping Shinra." He said cooly shrugging Yuffie off.

* * *

"What makes you not trust Nida?" Aerith asked as the group filed into the hall in a clump.

"She has a crush on Riku, she could easily be against us." Yuffie felt a small fire build up inside her as Riku's name was mentioned. _'What the hell?' _Yuffie thought confused. _' I'm not jealous, I don't even know the guy..'_ Yuffie reassured herself sitting between Aerith and Leon.

"So...uh… what do you think this is?" Yuffie asked trying to get her mind off a certain silver haired heartthrob.

"Not sure, maybe it's the exam results...Aerith seems tense about them, but I'm sure she'll get good grades. As usual." Leon pointed out.

"Yeah, but you cant really blame her for being worried. I mean the magic course is hard, I've seen some of their papers in detention." Yuffie observed Aerith clenching and unclenching her hands; her brows were furrowed and worry clearly in her eyes. Cloud smiled and gently held her hand in his calming her a little. The lights dimmed and the voices stopped, everyone was silent and a spot light hit the stage.  
The Headteacher smiled, squinting his bright orange eyes from the light he seemed unused to. Looking out at the hall of teens he smirked.

"Welcome students of this dark domain!-" he began. Moans and groans were heard from the huge hall and Leon grunted irritated, relaxing in his seat uninterested.

"Not this damn speech about darkness and Hearts again!" Yuffie giggled at Leon's annoyance, stopping as the Headteacher continued.

"Your hearts seem pure...but not for long I shall smite the light with my dark-"

"Ansem, this isn't the time. Get on with the messages!" A young Music teacher fired from her seat at the front.

"Very well… damn these mortals... Ah-hem. I'm here to announce the results for the exams have been confirmed. Well done…you pure hearted- ahem! You may tell others of your results if you wish, but that is your decision. Just like it's you're decision to choose darkness over light!" He made a huge motion with his hands and a sly smile swept across his lips.

"Ansem!" she snapped, stamping her boot on the floor to get his attention. He eyed her eerily, a look of disgust on his tanned face.

"Fine. I'll hand you over to our own 'light' Miss Graham who has a 'pure' announcement to make." He walked off the stage, seeming to talk to himself about Heartless.

"Finally!" Sora said in relief, "How the hell did that freak become a Headteacher! I mean he has white hair and orange eyes, he's a prehistoric mess!" Tidus snickered at Sora's rant.  
"We'll egg his office later." Sora nodded in agreement.

The music teacher Miss. Graham, walked onto the centre of the stage. Her long black hair hung in a loose low ponytail, and her brown eyes sparkled with warm delight with her glasses neatly placed over them. "Students, I'm sure you all remember who left us over a year ago for a taster in a professional music school? Well, they're now back-"

The hall erupted with mutters and cheers, all except those who hated the now near-famous trio. Some younger girls giggled, obviously excited to finally meet them.

"Quiet please. Now they have returned. They have released an album, which are on sale in my office after school hours; the money will be spent on the schools new gym. Now let's give a warm welcome to our three singing Angels. Lenne, Hazel and Tanni." The teacher smiled and clapped along with the other pupils; brushing some loose strand of hair behind her ear she resumed her clapping, a pleasant smile on her face.

Three older girls walked on stage and a few whistles were heard from the left. Yuffie looked over at Aerith, who smiled. Her worries of her exam results momentarily vanished.

"Aerith, are these them?" Yuffie swung her legs back and forth curiously.

"Yes. They're the three I told you about last night." Aerith stood up and cheered followed by Sora and Tidus who stood on their chairs whistling and clapping. Yuffie grinned and joined in, even though they were strangers to her.

The taller girl with long straight coffee hair took a mic and smiled, showing off her pearly white teeth. She wore a black plaited mini skirt and a white tank top with the words ' Don't let these looks fool you' written in red on the front in small writing. Brown boots met her knees to complete the look. As she turned to retrieve the mic from the teacher, glittering red wings were painted onto the back of her top. Yuffie grinned, _"Maybe I should add glitter to my tops? Heehee..."_

"Okay, okay settle down… didn't miss us that much did you?" Lenne and the other two laughed lightly. "Well we had our year of singing and dancing, and now we're back." Lenne handed the mic over to tanned girl; she wore an orange top that showed off her stomach and arms, along with some dark jeans. Yuffie knew this was Hazel, which Lenne gave the mic to.

"Yup, we're back and we did do some auditions, we passed! Of course you already knew that, I mean we have been on T.V already. Guess what our band is called? Yes you there?" Hazel pointed to a girl near the front. Hazel herself seemed so ecstatic about being on TV that she rushed the girl for an answer.

"Uh.. Angels? Something to do with heaven?" Hazel shook her head, her curls flying around her face. She then passed the mic to the last girl, Tanni. Yuffie looked over to see Sephiroth stand up smirking. _How could Tanni go out with that slimeball…? _

"We're called the 'Devilish Angelz' and we're back and ready for some action!" The hall cheered again. Tanni walked to the front, wearing a black halter top with matching fingerless gloves and a white short mini skirt. "I think I'm supposed to tell you that there will be a play this year. And our Drama teacher Mr. Ross and Music teacher Miss Graham have made their decision. Each person's name who was put on the list shall be having a part in the play and it'll be shown on the poster board outside the hall right now." Tanni smiled looking at her two friends. Childish glee was apparent in her eyes as she looked around the hall.

"I want them to sing… SING!" Sora shouted standing on his seat. Tidus copied also chanting 'Sing Sing'.

"We...we couldn't sing. You don't want to hear us." Lenne smiled.  
"Your right Lenne, they're just using us so they don't go to classes right?" Hazel joked her eyes warm realising they really were a talented band.  
"Well it's a good enough reason to me. It stops me going to my classes too ya know and I'm stuck with maths next. What should we sing?" Tanni smirked.

"POISON!" The hall cheered. Yuffie seemed lost looking up at the unemotional Leon she raised her eyebrow. He didn't notice her puzzled look, pouting she repeatedly poked his upper arm, and finally he gave in and looked at her.

"What's Poison?" Yuffie looked over at the girls again before waiting for Leon to answer, her finger ready for poking.

"Yeah, they sang that song before they left…and they sang it in their auditions along with a few others. Aerith has it on tape it you want to watch it, they sent it to us a few months back." Leon's eyes met hers, he stubbornly kept his lips in a firm line across his face, but Yuffie could tell from his eyes that he was at least thinking of smiling. Yuffie grinned back as Tanni cleared her throat at the front.

"Aren't you bored of that song already? Fine… give us a few minutes to get ready, we might sing you a new song." Tanni pulled the white laces of her black boots tighter then smiled at the music teacher who knew what to do.

"Yuffie stand up on your seat, you'll see the screen better." Cloud advised standing up.

"What screen?" Yuffie asked. Kairi pointed up to a large screen above the stage for people at the back. "Ahh… that screen." Yuffie mentally slapped herself._ I'm so dumb. How could I miss something as big as that! _Standing up along with the rest of the students near the back, Yuffie waiting curiously for the three girls to start their song.

"What do you think they'll sing?" Kairi asked excited.  
"Well knowing Lenne it'll be a good song, she loves a good welcome back song." Yuna laughed as she looked down to her older sister.

"Okay we've hit a problem here, we're caught between two songs, pick A or B." Hazel asked the crowd, the students screamed different answers. A mumble of loud A's and B's were heard everywhere. "I think it's more of a B, okay girls, option B." Hazel said smiling. Taking their places on the stage the girls each held a mic, Lenne stood in the middle, with Tanni to her right and Hazel to her left.

Music started playing from a CD, a quick upbeat tune. The introduction was short, and Lenne began. ((A/N: I do not own this song.))

Lenne:

_Whispering our goodbyes, waiting for a train  
I was dancing with my baby in the Summer Rain  
I can hear him saying, 'Nothing will change'  
Come dance with me baby, in the summer rain.  
I remember the rain on our skin.  
And his kisses hotter than the Santa Ana winds  
Whispering our goodbyes, waiting for a train  
I was dancing with my baby in the Summer Rain._

_I remember laughing till we almost cried  
There at the station that night  
I remember looking in his eyes…  
_

Combining all of their voice they all sang the chorus.

_Oh my love it's you that I dream of  
Oh my love, since that day  
Somewhere in my heart I'm always dancing with you in the summer rain  
Doesn't matter what I do now  
Doesn't matter what I say  
Somewhere in my heart I'm always dancing with you in the summer rain_

Hazel then began her part of the song, her voice strong and accent bold,

_I can hear the whistle, military train  
I was dancing with my baby, in the summer rain  
I can hear him saying Ooh love is strange  
Come dance with me baby, in the summer rain  
I remember the rain pouring down  
And we poured our hearts out as the train pulled out  
I can see my baby waving from the train  
It was the last time that I saw him in the summer rain_

Yuffie grinned; she liked this song. They all smiled and at the same time took a breath and sang together. Yuffie bobbed from side to side a crazed grin on her peachy face as they sang the chorus.

_Oh my love it's you that I dream of  
Oh my love, since that day  
Somewhere in my heart I'm always dancing with you in the summer rain  
Doesn't matter what I do now  
Doesn't matter what I say  
Somewhere in my heart I'm always dancing with you in the summer rain_

Tanni stepped forward; she smiled up at the crowd. Her dark eyes glanced in Sephiroth's direction before smiling back at the spectators. Her bold, silk-like voice began her solo as the music took a sad tone.

_Every time I see the lightening…  
Every time I hear the thunder…  
Every time I close the window…  
When this happens in summer  
Oh the night is so inviting  
I can feel that you are so close  
I can feel you when the wind blows  
Blows right through my heart…_

Tanni's voice held the last note softly, the backing music faded. Standing together again they all smiled and took another breath.

_Oh my love it's you that I dream of  
Oh my love, since that day  
Somewhere in my heart I'm always dancing with you in the summer rain  
Every night and every day now  
Though I know you've gone anyway  
Somewhere in my heart I'm always dancing with you in the summer rain_

_Oh my love it's you that I dream of  
(Lenne: ...oh my love)  
Oh my love, since that day  
(Lenne: ... since that day)  
Somewhere in my heart I'm always dancing with you in the summer rain  
(Lenne: In the Summer rain)  
Doesn't matter what I do now  
(Lenne: What I do)  
Doesn't matter what I say  
(Lenne: What I say)  
Somewhere in my heart I'm always dancing with you in the summer rain  
(Lenne: With you...)_

The music faded and the girls giggled and bowed at the gaping crowd. After the bow screams, cheers and clapping was heard everywhere. Aerith squealed and clapped her hands together, looking over at Kairi and Yuna her expression changed, a sympathetic smile was held on her lips. She walked over towards Yuna and hugged her tearing form. Kairi stepped out of the way and smiled sadly resting her hand on Yuna's shoulder reassuringly.

"Hey, what's wrong Kai?" Yuffie shouted over the whistles. Kairi nodded at Yuna,

"She's crying. Lenne's her sister and she hasn't seen her in so long. Plus that song was amazing." Aerith moved Yuna's hair from her bi-coloured eyes and tapped her shoulder before making her way back to her seat.

"She got a little emotional." Aerith answered Cloud's mental question, he smiled softly at the younger, tearing brunette. The students began filing out of their seats gossiping about the singers.

"Woah, we missed Ansem's speech. YES!" Sora punched the air and gave Tidus a high five. "Okay now we have…" Sora stood there for a few seconds without blinking. Tidus did the same,

"Isn't it History?" Tidus asked clueless rubbing his head confused.

"NOOOO! I suddenly feel sick I can't go, good luck with the history quiz Tidus." Sora waved and was about to turn when Tidus pulled him back.

"You can't go, I need to copy you!"

"What? I wanted to copy you!" Both looked towards Leon and grinned innocently. Without even looking at them Leon turned around and briskly walked off.

"Don't even think about it, I'm not writing the answers for you." Both teens rushed towards Leon. "And what makes you think I even know the answers? I didn't revise either I was too busy training."

"He does have a point there. Who else is in our class?" Sora asked. Walking off in deep thought they both had a hand to their chin.

Yuffie laughed and walked with Leon, he gave her a brief cold glance.

"What?"

"I'm so glad they haven't realised I'm in their class too." Leon hid a smile and ruffled her hair earning a screech from the small girl. A deep laugh erupted from his throat as he walked ahead of her.

"Squall I'm gonna kill you!" Yuffie raced after him.

* * *

"Well, someone's in a happy mood." Cloud pointed out as he watched the pair run off, Aerith giggled. "Don't you dare say-" Aerith interrupted him.

"Told you so!" Aerith smiled, "I know a spark when I see one Cloud, you should remember who got Kairi and Sora together." Aerith said smugly.

"Hey, what's with the crowd?" Cloud looked over to a large number of students huddling around something. "Another fight?"

"Don't change the subject Cloud, oh wait. My results!" Aerith rushed over and joined the crowd slowly the pink of her dress disappeared as she reached the front. A loud scream was then heard moments later.

* * *

Kairi and Yuna made their way toward their art class; Yuna recovered slightly from her small break down began rambling about her homework problem. Kairi sighed; Yuna was always like this with art.

"Yuna, relax okay? I'm sure the art you did was fine. Just take a deep breath and-"

"Say hello?" A familiar female voice was heard from behind them. Kairi smiled,

"I was gonna say chill, but ah well. Hey girls, great performance earlier." Yuna rushed towards her sister and hugged her tightly. Lenne smiled and returned the warm embrace.

"Aww… so adorable." A sarcastic comment was heard. Kairi's dark blue eyes glared daggers behind the three singers.

"Buzz off black nose." Kairi snapped, not in the mood for another argument. Hazel swirled around to look at the younger group of bitchy girls and snickered at the sight of Namine.

"Oh ha ha ha, very funny Kairi. Even though my nose is bruised, my face still looks way better than yours." Namine gave Kairi a expression of disgust and flipped her blonde locks.

"Oh please." Kairi rolled her eyes. Tanni sighed and faced Namine and her crew, her hand on her hip.

"And, how long were you up at night thinking of a come-back like that?" Tanni said bored, she was used to things like these.

"Shut up and stay out of this, you-"

"Careful what you say Namine. Don't be stupid and name call my friends or me when I'm standing infront of you."

"Or what?" Namine said folding her arms and trying to look intimidating. Hazel covered her mouth with her hand and held back fits of giggles.

"You trying to look intimidating is like a mouse trying to threaten a cat. It's impossible!" Hazel looked away shaking with laughter.

"Well, put it this way Namine. Your pretty little face wouldn't look so fancy when I'm done with you. Besides, name-calling Kairi wouldn't get you anywhere closer to Sora. And with me around now, it would get you in a position where you'd wish you were a mute." Namine scowled.

"Don't talk about her that way Tanni." Tifa said from Namine's side. A flash of sadness fell on Tanni's face before it was replaced with a smug smile.

"Oh? And what's the 'Best fighter of the school' gonna do to stop me?" Tanni asked, shaking her head. "Why the hell you defend her Tif, is beyond my knowledge, you don't know what that cow there is really like. Selphie was the only one with sense in the group. Left your group this morning didn't she?"

"How… how'd you know about that?" Rinoa asked Tanni who smiled.

"I have my ways." Tanni said, "Now just shove off Namine and powder your nose or something."

Huffing, Namine stalked past them with her friends behind her and went straight to art.

"Thanks girls, right now I'm not in the mood for another fight." Kairi said smiling. Tanni nodded

"Anytime."

"Hey why don't we all go out tonight? We could catch up on gossip, ya?" Hazel suggested.

"That's not a bad idea Hay… where could we go?" Lenne asked with her arm on Yuna's shoulders. ((A/N: Hay, short for Hazel))

"Girls, I don't think I can't come. I have to work tonight." Kairi said sadly looking down at the floor.

"You work at that restaurant place ya?" Hazel asked Kairi nodded quietly.

"Then we'll go there, I'm sure they'll give you breaks so you can sit with us. Spread the word to Cloud and the others okay girls?" Lenne said simply.

"Later girlies!" The three waved and walked they're separate ways to their lessons.

* * *

A/N: Okay I'll wrap it up there, I wanna say a huge thanks to Mizuki for helping me with this, I couldn't have done it without ya hun! Like she said to me, I've lost all confidence in writing now, so R and R, please be nice and help me rebuild my confidence. Thanks for sticking with me everyone, I'll update as soon as I can (grins) Bye. Your authoress, Kai xx 


	10. Hallway Brawl

A/N:Sorry for the lateness. I've editted this again. Anyways, enough excuses and give ya results right? KK I shall, but Kairi wears that dress thingy from KH2 in this chappie, – I can hardly describe what it looks like lol. Warning - language and a fight in this chapter.

Dedicated to: **Tally**, **Hayley**, **Felia** and all of my wunnerful reviewers. Mucho thankies and cookies for all!

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than my OC's and the storyline… ha! Nida belongs to an amazing author Manga Hellos I is back!

* * *

Ch.10: Hallway Brawl

Kairi bit her lip again in frustration. Snatching the white rubber she harshly rubbed out a few pencil lines. Taking a deep breath she put pencil to paper, for the fifth time again. Yuna, who sat next to her, moved away slowly; knowing exactly what was wrong and what would happen if she even tried to speak to the flared red-head. After another grumble from Kairi and more rubbing out Yuna plucked up the courage to ask what was wrong.

The bi-eyed teen took a breath and hesitated, before words came out of her mouth Kairi growled again and reached for the now grey rubber. All courage left her as she watched her friend struggle with a particular part of Art that wouldn't seem to go right for her. Thinking of something Kairi liked doing Yuna smiled and gave their art teacher a weary glance; Kairi liked annoying the Art teacher.

"She's being kinda harsh this term hasn't she?" Kairi paused in mid-rub and looked at Yuna with wild eyes. The girl looked crazed, loopy and 'not all there'. Yuna brushed her light brown hair from her eyes and gave Kairi a nervous smile – 'She's lost her marbles.'

"Kinda harsh…" Kairi mumbled. She glares as the teacher leaves the room for more paints then snaps her head back to Yuna to resume her sentence; which was more like an outburst. "KINDA HARSH! Do you know how many times I've had to re-do this drawing JUST to make HER happy!" She raised her voice slightly and Yuna looked around, her face turning beet red as many sets of eyes watched them.

"Kai... calm down." She muttered, obviously worried that the teacher would hear.

"Yuna… First that wacky teacher of ours says the picture is too small… THEN when I re-do it she says it's too big. THEN when I _finally_ get it the 'right' size she either says it's too detailed or not detailed enough. I CAN'T WIN!"

' Oh dear… here she goes…' Yuna thought to herself as she clutched her lead pencil with dear life.

"Who put that teacher in charge anyway? I prefered the other one! I mean this work we're doing is OUR coursework; coursework is supposed to be individual for each person. But NO… she has to come in acting like the Queen Bee, and change everything I worked really hard on. Hell she says that she knows art and design? She's can't even dress herself properly without making herself look a mess…" Yuna's eyes widened and she gasped. A few snorts and giggles erupted in the classroom, even Namine had her moment of laughter.

"Kairi!" Kairi just shrugged and continued with her work. Not in the mood to care if she's acting nasty or not.

"So? Everyone else is thinking it Yuna… I just said it out loud." Yuna kept her head down and bit her lip. Art wasn't the most happiest subject to be in, the new teacher just seemed to make their coursework her own, making it how she liked it. Most of them disliked her but as always there were the odd few that defended her – which Kairi normally argued with. Yuna sighed and continued drawing, switching the pencil colours every now and then while giving Kairi little glances to see if she was okay.

"Stuff it, I'm doing things MY way." Kairi mumbled. Kairi ripped the paper in half, jumped up and got another piece from the other side of the room, that's when the teacher walked in. Her beady brown eyes widened as she saw the ripped up paper on Kairi's desk. Namine and her crew looked on curiously at the scene infront of them. Although they hated Kairi, they loathed the Art teacher more – if it was even possible.

"What have you done Miss Hikari!" The teacher gave her a disappointed tone; Kairi just took deep breaths to keep herself calm, although the thought of throwing the new paint at the teacher was extremely tempting, Kairi remained calm.

"I'm starting it again. My way." Kairi gave the teacher a hard stare as if taunting her to say something. Miss. Waverick only huffed and smirked.

"Kairi, detention."

"Why! 'Cause I'm doing _my_ coursework _my_ way? Quit butting in on my stuff, you let everyone else do what they want but nooo not me. You have to change everything I worked really well on, our other teacher who'll be back wont be happy if she sees one of her pupils work changed." Kairi slowly calmed down, but her dark blue eyes stared hard and were fixed on their tall, stick thin teacher. Miss Waverick's dull brown eyes narrowed as she flicked her short messy black bob.

"Detention after school Kairi. For an hour." Kairi only blinked in surprise.

"What? That's not fair!" Kairi clenched her fist and threw the new paper down to the floor. Walking out of the room she kicked open the door and slammed it shut behind her – marching straight to the Head's Office to complain. ' I should've done this earlier in the year...' She thought, whoever stood in the way of her and that Office was as good as dead.

* * *

He stood there, leaning against one of the corridor walls; his silver hair hung by his face, which masked him from view. His eyes were closed as he enjoyed the peace and quiet. Hearing a door slam his eyes snap open alert. Faint footsteps grew louder and moments later he smiled as he saw his favourite red – head storming down the hallway. Her complex pink and white dress was a huge hint of who she was. She kept her head down with her eyes glaring at the floor, not taking any notice of who was there. As she got closer he opened his mouth to speak. 

"Hey Kai." He says cooly. She jumps and her angered expression changed to a shock, biting her plump lip she gave him a nod and a small smile.

"Hey… Aren't you supposed to be in English or something?" Kairi asks. Looking around she finds the place empty, no sign of Riku's friends anywhere. Strange.

Riku only shrugged and folded his arms over his chest,

"Beats me, all I know is that I'm not going. What's the point when I can do something actually worth my time." Kairi rose her brow in curiosity.

"Oh? And that would be-"

"Speaking to you." He interrupted, locking his aqua eyes with hers.

"Okay…Why would you want to speak with me for?" Riku only smiled and pushed himself off the wall, walking next to her he bent down slightly and put his mouth to her ear.

"I think it's pretty obvious Kairi… you of all people should know." He then walks past her and looks out of the window watching his older brother in P.E. out of the field.

Kairi shivered as she looked at him and stood next to him. After a few minutes of awkward silence Kairi speaks up,

"You're brothers an asshole Riku… and you're not far from him," Riku watched her although she didn't know it – her eyes were fixed on the P.E class. "You've changed." Riku turns fully to face the Auburn haired teen. "And no, I don't know why you'd prefer to talk to me."

Riku only shakes his head and smiles down at the shorter girl, making her smile back at him.

"You should know how I feel about you…" He trailed off, as if the subject was a sensitive one; but Kairi couldn't help but question.

"But you're with Namine, I'm with Sora."

"That can be changed."

"But… you're with Namine."

"You really think she wants me?" He asks with a short laugh.

"I'm with Sora." She repeats more forcefully and less timid.

"As I said, it can be changed." Kairi moves away from his taller frame and turns her back on him.

"I- I don't want it changed Riku. You should know I love Sora." Riku visibly winced behind Kairi, a hint of sadness in his ocean like eyes. Replacing it with their usual hard mask he adjusted his black sleeveless top. Clicking his knuckles out of pure boredom he waited for her to continue.

"… Why did you change? I liked you better before. You're a lot more reserved, quiet, and yeah you can be nasty too. I prefered the other Riku…" A loud thump was heard, Kairi span around to see that Riku had punched one of the lockers; looking down at his fingerless gloves he only shrugged as if it never happened or even hurt.

"But, the other Riku still wasn't good enough for you was he Kai? Still not noticed in the way he wanted to be noticed, known as the good guy. You said you wanted a nice guy with a bad streak. He's standing infront of you. And still I'm not good enough for you."

"Huh? You changed from a few words I said?" Kairi's eyes widened in disbelief.

"But still you love Sora." He spoke venomously and his eyes were aflame. "Why are you still with him Kairi? You can do better than him. He can't protect you, I can. He's naïve, childish and overall a moron. That's not a boyfriend, that's a friend. He can't keep you safe, make you happy, where's the sense of security when you're with him Kai? You never even gave me a chance." He muttered the last part, looking down to the floor his tough guy act vanished. Standing before Kairi was the other Riku, the more venerable one and Kairi froze.

"You never, not once, hinted towards liking me anymore than a friend Riku. Besides why would a guy like you like a girl like me? You don't even show emotions anymore, just like Leon. It's that group you're with, they've changed Leon and now they're changing you too." Her voice began to grow stronger.

"No emotions? How did you think I felt when I saw the girl I loved, love someone else? And it was my best friend. How did you think I felt when you both were together and I saw the closeness, and I knew there was nothing I could do if I was still his friend? That would be betraying him."

"No! I did not split you both up, you pulled away from him. You're the one who left him for that pathetic bad boy gang of yours. Don't drag me into this…"

"It's the truth Kai. The cold and honest truth. Hurts don't it, knowing that you're the reason two best friends are now the worst rivals. What you're feeling is only a hint of what I've felt. I had to stand back, say nothing while my best friend and the girl I truly care for got together. I couldn't betray him, but he betrayed me." Kairi looked up confused, Riku only kept his expression cold. After a slight pause his dark silky voice continued.

"He knew how much I liked you, and I knew how much you liked him. We made a promise not to compete for your attention without the other knowing, to keep it fair and to keep it your decision."

"I'm not some kinda test Riku! I'm a person, not an exam!" Kairi started to flare up, although on the outside she looked strong; in the inside it was torture and painful. Having to stand against a friend to protect someone else and yourself usually is, but this was new to Kairi and she hated it.

"You think I don't know that? He went behind my back more than once Kai, when he was supposed to do something with me he ditched me to flirt with you like the pathetic guy he is. It was like he cared for nothing, no grades and not even friends – only to have you like him back and it was pathetic! And you, Kai, no one else, blinded him."

"Riku don't-" Kairi's eyes began to fill as it dawned on her; it was her fault.

"Now, tell Sora from me I'm not being nice anymore. If he wants to keep you he'd better start acting like a true boyfriend and protect you. As far as I'm concerned the competition is still on, he'd better be ready Kai. I'm not the type of guy to jump into a fight without the other knowing." Kairi's eyes stung as she blinked back hot tears; she looked to the floor. It was all her fault.

Riku looked at her, she was weak but stubborn to keep her emotions from him. That he hated. Walking up to her he put a hand on her shaking shoulder comfortingly. At that moment Kairi's barrier gave way, she walked into his chest and wrapped her arms around him, like she used to in the past when she was upset. His strong arms wrapped around her small frame securely and protectively and his head fell neatly ontop of hers, he hid a pained expression from her.

"I'm sorry Kai. Its just things that had to be said… I never meant to hurt you." He gently swayed her side to side, like he used to when they were kids muttered soft words to her.

"It'll be alright Kai."

"Get your arms from her Riku." Sora's voice echoed down the hallway in a dangerous tone. His fists were curled, his eyes in flame and his body rigid as he watched his girlfriend in his rival's arms. Riku only held onto her tighter as she tried to hide her tears from Sora.

"Kai, calm down. He wouldn't want to see you like this..." He whispered in her ear as Sora stalked closer. She had to do something. Taking a breath she wiped her tears. Sora only walked closer in blinded anger.

"Stay away if you know whats good for you Sora." Riku warned as he slightly loosened his grip on the petite girl. Kairi moved her arms from his waist, her hand caught on something sharp. Using her hands she tried to figure out what it was, her eyes widened as she remembered. Riku carried knives, always ready for a fight when he and his group were out.

"Not this time Riku. Let her go." He muttered darkly. Kairi, now slightly recovered spun to face Sora in desperation, she had to protect him.

"Sora stay back." She pleaded. Riku rested his head on hers taunting Sora, giving him a dark smirk he wrapped his arms around her waist and his hands over her stomach.

"I said let her go!" He shouted, now more than angry.

"Afraid she might leave you Sora? Where's the trust in the relationship?" Riku smiled, knowing he would get his fight sooner than expected.

"Riku please… please don't fight him." She whispered a few tears slid down her cheek, Riku smiled sadly at her but had to ignore her plea.

"Sorry Kai. You'd better get outta here, this won't be pretty." Kairi spun back around and turned her back on Sora, holding onto Riku's well-toned arms she shook him.

"I said don't Riku. Not here, not now and not ever. It's my fault let me deal with it. You can do better than me ya have Namine." Kairi said quickly. Riku snorted

"Like I prefer that whore over you. I backed down from the last fight, I'm not doing it again Kai." Riku moved her to the side and lurked towards Sora, fists ready.

"Hit me with everything you've got Sora." Riku teased, Sora curled his own fists. And to Kairi's horror the fight began with Sora's fist connecting with Riku's jaw.

* * *

"The correct answer was … B." The history teacher said smugly as Leon gave himself a harsh cross next to his answer. 

"NO, bummer not another wrong answer." Yuffie mumbled. Putting a red cross next to her answer too.

"How many have you had wrong so far Yuf?" Tidus asked sadly.

"Five wrong answers already!" Yuffie hit her desk annoyed; Leon only snickered.

"Shut up Squallie." She teased, running her pen down his arm; she left him a nice red ink mark. Leon grunted annoyed, this was her new habit.

"Only five? I've had 8 wrong and he's only given us answers for the first 9!" Tidus exclaimed, most of the class burst into fits of giggles.

"Well, blondes usually are dumb." The teacher, Mr. Davis said jokingly. Tidus gasped and point accusingly at their teacher.

"You blondist!" He gave him a joking 'evil squinty glare' then realized his buddy had been gone for a long time.

"Well, Yuffie's one of the 'slowest' in the class, so it's most probably girls."

"DISCRIMINATION!" Yuffie pointed angrily as her lips formed a childish pout.

"Actually that's the right answer to the next question, C." Yuffie grinned and did her own victory dance while Leon rolled his eyes at her immature attitude; which earned him another ink mark.

Aerith stood outside with the P.E group helping Cid take care of his knee injury. Sephiroth kept winking at her, which she tried to ignore. 'Does he ever give up?'

Cloud only glared and made himself a promise to beat the living crap outta him after school.

"Alright! Now ta' finish off do a few more laps boys. Ya have to keep fit to impress pretty ladies, like Miss Gainsborough here." Cid grinned; waiting for his class to be out of earshot he turned back to Aerith. "Ya know Shera, well… me and her are gettin' hitched." Aerith let out a squeal and gave him a tight hug.

"I knew you wanted to tell me something! I mean there was nothing wrong with your tendon, I'm so happy for you!" Cid only smirked as Aerith let go of him. His face turning red,

"Yeah well… We thought… ya know, we'd best tell ya… 'cause you're like a daughter to us. Known you since you were only a pup." Aerith only smiled at his words; in the corner of her eyes she saw Cloud and Sephiroth racing each other. Sephiroth pushed Cloud forcefully, nearly making him lose his footing. Cloud, glaring coldly at him tripped him up and smirked as he watched the silver haired boy fall flat on his face.

"Eat my dust Seph." He said with a smile as he sprinted past him. Aerith only rolled her pale green eyes,

"Boys will be boys."

* * *

"Stop it both of you!" Kairi shouted as the teens threw punches at each other, she watched helplessly as Riku's black fist smashed against Sora's jaw. Sora fell back a bit, and shook his head; blood stained his white hoody and his own black trousers had a rip in them. Riku's knuckles were cut open, but he didn't seem to care. He also had a nice black eye to match his black attire. 

"Kai, get out of here." Sora said through gritted teeth as he counterattacked Riku with his own punch, his curled fist hit Riku's chest, knocking him back in return.

"No, please stop this!" Her voice rose angered. Her own fists were curled and her long nails began to leave deep dents in her palms. Black mascara stains masked her eyes and her hair was a mess. Her hand ran through her red locks again not knowing what to do.

"That the best you have Riku? I thought you'd pull out a knife on me at least. Being the asshole you are." Sora's voice darkened to a tone that Kairi had never heard before. Riku only smirked.

"Why bother with a weapon when you're already too easy to beat?" Riku's own voice was far more dangerous. Both teens gave each other glares as they quickly recovered from the fight.

"You're a backstabber Sora. You took her from me; I wasn't even allowed a friendship with her. But, you however, was allowed to ditch me, you're best friend, to flirt with her behind my back. Regardless of my feelings for her, you ignore them and carried on. Don't think I don't know!" Riku's fist connected with Sora's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Taking advantage he gave him another punch in the jaw and knocked his legs from underneath him.

Sora fell to the floor on his back; he pulled himself upright, using his palms to lean on. His own blood mixed with Riku's trailed under his fingers.

"I knew you liked her Riku. Why did you think I told you before I was her boyfriend that we might be getting together, I wanted you to be the first to know!" Sora shouted, his spiky hairs still the same.

"My feelings for her were stronger than that Sora! And you knew that, now I'll hurt you just as you hurt me." Riku said through gritted teeth, looking back at Kairi he gave her an apologetic smile.

Taking the opportunity Sora did a neck spring to his feet, turning Riku to face him he gave him a punch between the eyes, which he grunted to; Sora's second fist hit his stomach forcefully. Pulling his fist back for another blow Kairi stepped in the way. Acting as a shield she stood infront of the slightly hunched Riku.

"Sora stop this! I thought you were better than this! Both of you are as bad as the other, fighting over me! It's pathetic boys, grow up!" Kairi held Sora's gaze, only now noticing the damage Riku had given him. He had blood under his nose from a nose bleed, his lip puffed out and a blood trail came from his mouth, his left eye was bruised and his knuckles ripped open.

' I can't let this happen again; it's my entire fault. If it wasn't for me, Sora wouldn't be hurt.' Kairi bit her lip as more tears fell from her eyes; she knew what she had to do.

"Both of you act as if I'm sorta prize to be won at a fair, I'm a person with feelings. Has anyone even thought of what I feel! A close friend and my boyfriend are archenemies because of me, both of you are hurting the other because of me. I'm not worth all this." Kairi paused as both boys snorted,

"Course your not worth this Kai, you're worth a whole lot more." Sora said with a small smile. Her heart tore to pieces as she stared at the state they got eachother in.

"I'm not worth the fighting, rivalry or arguing it stops here. I wont be getting in the way any longer…" The tanned warrior and silver haired fighter exchanged confused glances, after a long awkward silence Kairi looked down to the floor.

"Sora… it's over." She spoke quietly, Sora's eyes widened and so did Riku's.

"…Wha?" He said weakly his own eyes now glistening. Riku only wiped his bloodied knuckles on his black shirt, a small smirk on his face. Sora gave him a glare,

"It's all your fault…" He said hatefully. "You cost me the one thing that kept me happy, that made me who I am. The girl I love, my light." He shouted past Kairi to Riku who only raised a silver brow. Sora refused to let any tears fall infront of Riku; he looked to the floor as he spoke the last few words. Riku only smiled and snickered,

"Now you know exactly how I felt when you both got together. And that's how I felt a few moments ago. Now… I feel even, the competitions still on Sora. You're not good enough for her. If you want her you have to fight for her, this time I wont give up so easily."

"And a dirty rat like you is good for her?" Sora shouted back.

"Stop it! I'm not some prize! Unless you both patch things up I wont speak to any of you, don't expect me to be with either of you! I'm not the cause for this anymore. " Kairi then sadly walks from Riku and walks past Sora; she couldn't even look at him. If she did she knew she'd break down and want more than anything to take back what she said. She loved Sora, more than anything.

' If I'm not with him he wont get hurt, Riku cant use me to get to him… Even if he does get another girl, at least he's safe.' Kairi looked up to see onlookers in complete shock of what they heard; she didn't even realize anyone was here. Among the crowd were Namine, Tidus, Axel and Selphie. Selphie walked forward and gave the broken redhead a tight reassuring hug.

"It's okay Kai, be strong until we get some privacy. You sure you want to do this?" She said softly her friendly emerald eyes watched Sora hold his head in his hand, a tear slipped through his fingers and fell to the once polished floor.

After a few deep breaths Kairi answered,

"This way Riku won't use me to get to Sora, Sora's now safe. As long as he's safe I couldn't care less about how I feel…" A complete lie, she already regretted those words she spoke earlier to Sora,

"Hun, you cant do this to you or him, both of you need to be strong to overcome this." Nida spoke from behind Selphie, Kairi only shook her head and couldn't help but let out the tears. Both girls hugged her, shielding her from the view of the gossipers.

"Kai?… why did you.." Tidus lost his words as he saw her pain, Selphie and Nida kept her from view,

"It's okay… he's a friend." Kairi's voice was scratchy and quiet almost impossible to hear.

"Why did you do that to him!" Kairi forgot about this, now that Sora and her had broke up, he guys of the gang wouldn't treat her the same. Typical.

"Don't you speak to her that way! As if she hasn't been through enough." Nida spoke up angered; she was half surprised at her own tone.

"Mind your own damn business. You think she did it out of hatred? NO! What she did, she did for a reason." Selphie's eyes narrowed; although she'd always had a secret crush on this boy he was really starting to annoy her, why did he get himself involved when he knows nothing?

"Lemme guess, you thought you'd use Sora to gain popularity? Huh!"

"It's not like that…" Kairi looked down blinking back more salty tears.

"I knew it was! You liked Riku the whole time didn't you?" Kairi winced and bite her lip; Selphie put a gentle hand on her arm to show she was there for her.

"Please, accuse some other time, just leave her alone." Nida spoke forcefully but quietly. Tidus' fist clenched as he spoke harsh words to the three girls.

"Hey!" I loud female voice was heard over the mutterings. Tanni and Lenne appeared through the back of the crowds and made their way to the front.

"Kai, you okay?" Lenne asked the younger girl softly, Kairi only mustered a small smile and nodded.

"Tidus, I'm… surprised. Was there any need to speak to her that way?"

"You know nothing, don't get involved Tanni." A few members of the crowd cheered in agreement, Tanni wasn't the most popular girl in the school, but she was well respected.

"Oh and I suppose you do know Tidus? You haven't even asked Sora what happened, at least we know Kai's part of the story which I think is the most important, so show off and just leave her alone!" Selphie couldn't hold back anymore as she screamed at the blonde boy. Tanni bit back a grin, maybe she was a bad influence on these girls.

Sora looked over as he saw Selphie and the new girl, Nida stand either side of Kairi… ' Kairi why...?'

His brow drew together as he saw Tidus shout back at Selphie; this made Kairi even worse than she already was. He put on a brave face and walked over to them, walking straight past Namine.

"You user! You just thought you'd use my friend to gain popularity and to be liked eh? Well I got news for you-" Kairi stood there and took every word he spoke, every glare he sent her she stood there and took it. There was no way she'd tell him or anyone else other than her girls why she did what she did.

"Don't you talk to her that way!"

"You have no right blaming Kai if you know nothing yourself!" Tanni and Lenne said back, although they didn't shout it was enough to shut him up for a few seconds.

"Tidus don't." Sora said in a low voice. Tidus looked to his friend and only glared harder at Kairi.

"You see what you've done to him! You low-" A harsh SMACK echoed throughout the hallway, Riku just pushed Namine and Axel aside as he watched Kairi – who slapped Tidus across the cheek. Ouch.

"You think I'm not hurting? You think I wanted to do this! Damn you Tidus you really are stupid you know that? It isn't about popularity, why should I care about that I have never been popular! And to make people like me? I'm not as desperate as you are! I thought that what happened just then would stay between Sora and me – Sora I'm so sorry for hurting you, but I have to do this…" Kairi finally looks at Sora, their eyes lock. She wanted more than anything to hold him tight and not let him go. Looking back at the blonde she gave him a rival glare.

"But you had to get yourself involved, if you take his side… that's fine with me. After all you're friends. But don't expect any of my friends to hate Sora; they're not shallow like you. Stay away from me Sora… that way you wont get hurt. Go out with your friends; find a new girl, a better one. One that won't hurt you…"

Sora held onto Kairi's hand tightly, but gently.

"No. I don't want any other girl… I'll do whatever I can to get you back Kai. I… don't know why you did this. But trust me I don't hate you, not one bit. I just, need some space."

A mock clap was heard and Riku pushed his way to the front of the crowd, Nida backed away a bit, she didn't want to argue with him her feelings for him were stopping her.

"Sweet speech Sora did you Google that one? Seriously man you are pathetic."

"Riku if you had a damn life you'd stop talking about his!" Tanni shot back at him, her eyes dark, Lenne only held onto Tanni's shoulder, wanting to stay out of this.

"Oh look, it's my brothers whore." Riku muttered. Tanni glared and jerked forward to bop him in the nose, Lenne held her back.

"I'm watching you Riku, and your brother." Tanni warned pointing a finger at him.

"I bet you are, can't stay away can you?" Riku chuckled

"Mother-"

"Tanni, let's go. It's not our place." Lenne interrupted. Tanni only grunted annoyed and walked back down the hallway, Lenne following close behind.

Yuffie appeared from the corner of the hallway, still writing on Leon's arm. Curious as to what was going on she carefully made her way to the front holding Leon's arm the whole way. Leon spotted Riku and Axel and gave them a hard threatening stare.

"Ahh Leonhart how's life in Avalanche?" Axel snickered; Yuffie blinked again remembering her attacker. _I gotta sort out this thing…Was it him or not! I can't remember._

"What happened to you Axel? Where'd ya get that mark from?" Yuffie pointed to his cut temple, Axel only smirked.

"Just had a run in with someone that's all."

"Was that someone a bin?" Yuffie asked carefully hiding her fear behind masked confident eyes. Giving his hands another quick scan she noted there were no teeth marks, and she bit down pretty hard. There would've been at least a dent last time she met him. _There were two attackers? Nah…_

"Enough chit-chat we gotta go." Axel said pretty quickly, Leon gave Yuffie and Axel a weary glance; unsure what just happened. Riku followed Axel; his eyes still glanced back to Sora and Kairi.

Yuffie glared after Axel then turned back to Kairi, Selphie, Nida and the rest of the boys.

"Okay what goin' on Kai?" Yuffie asked chirpily.

"Tidus, you better take Sora to your dorm-" Leon said in monotone,

"No, I'm not leave Kai." Sora said quietly. Yuffie gave him a smile, stepping on her toes she lift herself to his ear,

"If this is, what I think this is… then you'll get her back. Until then get yourself decent." She grinned as he nodded in thanks.

* * *

Kairi sat on her sofa taking deep breaths to calm herself down. She was still in shock of what she did. Yuffie appeared out of her small kitchen with a warm cup of chocolate for Kairi, Selphie and Nida. "Ok, now what was ya sayin'?" She asked as she sat on the floor opposite Kairi. 

"I've explained most of it, I was the reason Sora and Riku are rivals. It's my fault that Sora got hurt, Riku was trying to stop me cry and Sora caught me hugging him." Yuffie nodded and sipped her own sugar haven drink. Nida and Selphie both listened intently even though they knew most of it already.

"They argued, then threw punches at eachother… I wasn't gonna let Sora get hurt again because of me, so I …ended it." Yuffie choked on her warm chocolate drink.

"Wait hold on a sec, lemme get this straight! You broke up with Sora to protect him?" Kairi nodded glumly. "You're so stupid! Both of ya could've ignored Riku together. You still love Sora though, right?"

"Of course I do." Yuffie smacked her forehead.

"Okay this will take a while to clear up and get you both back together."

"No. I … I cant go out with him; Riku will use me to get to him. I don't want Sora hurt." Yuffie scratched her head in thought. Selphie couldn't help but laugh at the dark haired girl.

"Yeah… that parts a bummer. What if he finds another girl…?" Yuffie asks cautiously. Kairi looked down sadly.

"Then at least he'll be safe and happy." Kairi said brightly, putting on a fake smile.

"GAH!" Yuffie jumped to her knees and poked Kairi repeatedly in the temple. "Where's the fight in ya Kai! Ya love him; you want him back if he's safe. So ya have to fight for him!"

"Why bother, he'll be happier with someone else."

"Nu-uh! Squally was tellin' me yesterday how different Sora is when he's with you, how happy he is and how much he cares for you-" A soft ringtone was heard and Yuffie looked blackly down at her jeans pocket, her mobile.

"Ooo call, I'll be back in a sec." Yuffie said answering and walking into the other room for some privacy. Selphie only continued to laugh at the clueless Yuffie; she seemed so simple. Nida smiled at Kairi,

"She's right you know. He does care for you. I've heard him talk about you to his friends when I go to class." Kairi only smiled and looked into her now empty cup.

"Thanks girls." Kairi said softly.

"Why were you out of lessons anyway?" Selphie asked from the other side of the sofa. Nida nodded in agreement also wanting to know. Kairi let out a soft giggle.

"I was heading to the Head teachers office to complain about the Art teacher." Nida smirked as she picked up the now empty cups and headed for the kitchen. Yuffie followed soon after, she attitude changed slightly; she wasn't as bouncy as a few minutes ago.

"Uhh.. I'll do these." Yuffie said with a smile. Nida shrugged and turned off the water in the sink then headed back out to Selphie and Kairi.

"Hey what time is it?" Selphie shouted to Yuffie. The ebony haired girl washed out the cups and looked up to the silver clock on the wall.

"It's Five. Why?" Yuffie called back, readjusting her black headband, which was then made wet by the soapy water.

"Damnit! I'm late!" And that was all Kairi said before jumping up, grabbing her coat and keys, and then heading out the door.

Yuffie peeked her head from the small yellow kitchen, her hands had soap bubbles on them and water dripped onto the floor leaving a small puddle. Yuffie trotted to the door and watched Kairi dart down the hallway and into the elevator punching the ground floor key. Closing the door with her foot she gave Selphie and Nida a blank expression.

"I think she's late."

* * *

A/N: Sowwy for being so late, another week off school so I might update WWY, no promises though, I ish very busy. Hope you enjoyed the chappie; please review kind readers, and no flames thanks. Flames are mean. I've edited this a little, sorry ... heehee Bye! Your Authoress Kai xx 


	11. Crash Around Me

**A/N:** Thanks to every review and reader - I owe you big time. To all of my loyal readers this is for you. Hope you like it. Warning: language and some violence in this might be distressing.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; everything belongs to their respective owners. Including songs in previous and future chapters, Nida belongs to Manga (( good writer )) I only own my O.Cs.

* * *

**Ch.11: Crash Around Me**

'_Typical, just typical.' _The dark haired ninja pouted as she walked back to her dorm from an 'eventful' day. Opening the doors she intended to use the lift – she was tired, hungry, thirsty and irritated. Not the best combination of moods. Sadly, there was no such luck. A large crowd of tired and excited teens stood infront of it barring the way from Yuffie. _'Looks like they're in a rush.'_

"Gawd! I'll use the damn stairs!" Climbing up the first flight was a breeze for the ninja slowly but surely she was up to the first floor. Glancing over at the elevator she sighed in annoyance again, another crowd. _'Lazy good for nothing people.'_ With no other option she continued climbing the stairs carrying most of her books.

Inside the dorm Aerith just finished making tea for herself and made another for the arriving Yuffie. Looking at the clock her brunette brow rose, _'Where could she be, she's later than usual.'

* * *

_

"People get out of the damn way! NOW!" Shouting was no use, Yuffie thought the crowd near the elevators were bad, well nearly at her floor there was a bunch of students blocking the stairs and hallway to the next flight to her room. Deciding to take a different approach the indigo-eyed girl clung to her books with dear life then pushed her way through. Barging through talking gangs, pulling ignorant males out of her way she finally made it through the sea of coloured students. Looking up the next flight of steps she found, another crowd. As if that wasn't worse some of the crowd was Sephiroth's crew. She'd caused and received enough trouble from them today; she didn't want another bad incident to stain her mood. Poor Yuffie was only left with two choices; it was either the stairs or no dorm. No dorm meant no hot chocolate, and no sleep, and no food, and… no T.V. Gathering every last bit of strength she had she took a deep breath and again pushed her way through, trying to duck away from their sight. 

"Where is she?" Aerith asks herself, sitting on her small sofa she placed Yuffie's green mug of tea onto the glass coffee table and sipped her own. The door opened abruptly and Aerith spun to see a worn out and infuriated teen. "Hi Yuffie. Where were you?"

"Where was I? I'll tell where I was! Ya know that Moses parted the Red Sea?" Aerith nodded confused, what did Moses have to do with her being late? "Yeah, well, I just parted two damn seas of multi-coloured, fierce students and do I get recognized? No." With that Yuffie put her books onto the table and picked up her tea, taking a sip she smiled and sat on the sofa. "Ahh niceness." She sighed contently.

"So how was your day? I was only in school for half of it." Aerith explained opening a packet of digestive biscuits and offered some to Yuffie. Obviously she took a handful and stacked them on her lap, dunking them into her hot liquid she them ate some.

"Well, one word. One syllable. Shit." With that she ate another chocolate-topped biscuit.

"Oh… what happened? I know the stage was set on fire but that's it."

"Oh that was only the start of the problems. In P.E today I was outside, running just like everyone else, then I trip. Some people laughed but that didn't bother me. What bothered me was that it began to rain! I was outside, in shorts and a thin t-shirt and it pours down!"

"Oh dear."

"And! There's more, I failed two mini test in History today, then in Art that stupid teacher sent me out of class because my drawing 'didn't have the shape it needed' I was like 'The Hell? It's a damn square! 'Course it does! I even used a damn ruler!' So I got sent out."

"Yuffie…" Aerith said disappointed.

"It was her fault! Then I find out that they've cancelled band practice for the Battle of The Bands next week and the play this year because the stupid stage needs reconstruction. But at least the guys can practice somewhere away from wandering ears. Then I gave Axel a black eye-"

"Hold on, what? Why?" Yuffie bit her lip; she didn't tell anyone about the night she was attacked in the classroom. She didn't want to cause a fuss, but she was sure it was Axel. Yuffie took a deep breath and in a matter of minutes her secret was out. Aerith was not a happy bunny at the end of the tale that's for sure.

"He what! Why that slimy little, oooo just wait 'til I see him next I'll give him something worse than Holy."

"Aerith relax. I sorted it out."

* * *

"_Hey Axel!"_

"_What?" Yuffie pulled her fist back and punched him in the eye, he hunch over slightly holding onto his new wound. Wrinkling her nose in disgust she kicked him harshly in the ribs, sending him to the floor._

"_Next time you attack someone make sure that it's someone who doesn't fight back, understood?" Yuffie glared down at him, he looked up at her with a smirk on his pale face._

"_And you know it was me, how?" Glaring icily she kicked him again, and harder._

"_Your hand had a cut in it, the shape of a bite. I bit the person who grabbed hold of me. It's healed since I didn't draw blood. And right now you've forgot to hide the mark on your forehead. I slammed a bin at that person too, and I know it hit them there. Just be grateful you only had me to deal with." With that Yuffie walked away with a half grin half smirk on her face._

"_Hey Yuffie."_

"_What?" Yuffie looked over her shoulder._

"_Next time it won't turn out like this." _

"_You're right, you won't be hunched over with a black eye and bruised rib, you'll be in hospital for more than a night. Toodles." _

* * *

"See? I can handle myself." Yuffie grinned after she explained.

"I don't care Yuffie, no one attacks any of my friends. And I just realized you've stopped wearing some of the clothes we bought you." _'Wow, that subject changed fast.'_

"Yeah… hehehe about that. Well I figured if I wore the really nice clothes all the time, what would I wear on special occasions? I still have them safe in the draws, but I'll only wear them for special times. 'Kay?"

"Well they're your clothes it doesn't bother me what you do with them, but I'm glad you like them and have kept them." Yuffie nodded and finished her tea, licking her lips for a crumb of biscuit. "Well, come on, get up and get yourself ready."

"Why?"

"We're going to that restaurant again. Kairi's working there and she doesn't wanna be alone."

"Oh, sure no problem. Hey can I bring Selphie and Nida?"

"Of course, the more the merrier." Aerith quickly picked up her coat, money and car keys then headed for the door, Yuffie in tow. "Lock it for me Yuffie." Yuffie nodded and locked the dorm room.

"Holy Moogles, you weren't joking about the sea of students were you?"

"Actually it's died down a bit, look out Aer, I'm an expert at this. Hold onto my shoulder. OUTTA THE WAY!" The pair then pushed their way through the sea of raging hormones.

* * *

"I'm so glad you all came." Kairi said softly with a smile on her worn face.

"Kai how much have they been working you, you look exhausted." Aerith asked concerned. Yuffie, Selphie and Nida got themselves a table not too far from the talking girls. Picking up a Menu Yuffie scanned it, not really looking for something to eat.

"Anything you like Yuffie?" Selphie asked trying to lighten the mood. The girls were unsure why but Kairi wasn't the same. Her 'spark' had gone as Aerith put it. Now whenever the redhead was down so was everyone else.

"Yeah, the desserts are nice, and the soup is. That's all I know, I've only been here once before this." Yuffie grinned and watched Nida from the corner of her eye. She was sat upright with her hands on the table, a small smile on her friendly face. Her dark brown hair was swept to the hide and rested neatly on her shoulder. She seemed to be in a world all her own and she looked 'delicate' Yuffie thought.

"You okay Nida?"

"Hmm...What? Oh yes, I am thanks." The teen quickly snapped out of her daze and smiled widely. Selphie looked at her best friend now worried.

"Nida are you sure you're ok? You're not hiding anything from us are you?" Selphie must have hit a nerve as Nida's ocean like eyes looked down at the table. Selphie and Yuffie exchanged glances then looked back at the girl.

"We won't be mad at ya Nida, honest. We just wanna know what's goin' on." Yuffie said truthfully, Nida looked up with a small smile and opened her mouth to speak. Just then laughter was heard from outside, loud laughter. The doors were pushed open and a group of rowdy boys entered.

"That was what I was hiding. I heard them mention them being here tonight." Nida looked at Selphie with an apologetic smile.

"Can't they get lost?" Selphie muttered angrily, resting her chin in her palm. Her hair was brushed back into a small ponytail; strands of her chestnut hair framed her face.

"Look what we have here boys, a bunch of Avalanche." Sephiroth joked, the gang walked over to them.

"For your information we're not part of their gang, just friends of them." Selphie fired immediately not willing to take any crap tonight.

"Oh… Looks like someone's on their monthly." Selphie's emerald eyes were aflame at Axel's remark as she creased the tablecloth with her grip.

"Buzz off twerps, you're boring me now." Yuffie commented. Could her day get any worse? Everything kept crashing around her, was this Friday the damned 13th?

"Hey we're not looking for trouble." Riku said smoothly, picking a table not far from them, Nida blushed. Selphie's eyes rolled when she saw this – not another fan.

"Yeah, I'll believe that," Yuffie then turned to Axel, "Wow Axel you look like a basket of mixed fruit. That's a shiner ya got there, what happened? It looks painful." Yuffie smirked devilishly. Right then Kairi came to save the day.

"Um, sorry guys but that table is reserved you'll have to pick another." Sephiroth, Axel and Seifer all groaned and made remarks about the redhead. Riku glared at each of them with fury.

"Oi, no bad mouthing her while I'm around, understood?" Riku said venomously. Kairi looked down not wanting to meet his eyes; she didn't want to see anyone other than her friends, but today just wasn't her day. Aerith bit her lip and stepped into the conversation.

"Kai, come sit with us for a bit. You must be tired-" Riku ignored Aerith and cut in.

"Kairi, how're you feeling? You okay?" Kairi just shook her head, no point in lying to him. Riku's expression softened and his hand picked up her chin. "I'm always here for you ok?" Kairi nodded dully.

"And there's always a spot for you here with Shinra. You'll be well looked after." Seifer added, Yuffie glared and stood up.

"Ok, I'll say this nicely once. Go away and leave the girl alone. Can't ya see she's been through enough without you guys pestering her! She's just trying to work damnit! And we're all tryin' to relax here so unless you want me to physically move ya, I suggest ya pick another table, now." The gangs fell silent and Riku gave Yuffie a hard stare.

"Come on guys, there's a table over there. Not too far from this one." Sephiroth said through gritted teeth, Riku was half surprised that Sephiroth didn't turn around and hit Yuffie. Within seconds the gangs were split up, and the restaurant saw peace, for now.

"Okay, now ah-hem, what would you girls like?" Kairi asked clearing her throat.  
"Truffled Rose!" Yuffie said with delight. "And um… I dunno um… that one."  
"Ok 1 Truffled Rose and a large Pizza. Drink?" Yuffie scratched her head as she looked at the Menu; this was harder than she thought it would be.

* * *

"Look at her, after everything that happened, after her crying she still has a smile on her face and looks like an angel." Riku continued, the gang nodded. 

"One Angel that Riku can't seem to get." Sephiroth smirked as he saw a nerve being hit.

"Shut up, you'll see. She's different to the others, this one I actually care about." Riku spoke boldly then stole another glance her way to see her laugh at Yuffie falling off her chair and rubbing her sore bottom, her face had turned a nice deep scarlet in embarrassment.

"What about all of your other girlfriends? Use them then throw them out is it? Good bro, you're learning." Sephiroth laughed along with Seifer. Axel just sat there picking his nose and reading the Menu, meanwhile Zexion just stared at Axel in disgust.

"No! I'm not as much as a player as you Seph. Kairi's different, she always has been. And that's gross man…" Riku gave Axel a dirty look; Zexion smiled as the habit stopped.

"Well now is your chance, Sora isn't around so use the opportunity and get closer to her." Seymour said softly.

"Dude you seriously need to sort out your voice." Riku clicked his knuckles and whistled, catching Kairi's attention he waved her over.

"Yes? Ready to order?" Kairi asked in the nicest tone she could. No one answered, using the spare few minutes she set the pen and paper down and redone her hair into a simple clip.

"Okay, two large pepperoni pizza and fries, large cola, and vanilla ice-cream." Seifer said randomly Axel nodded greedily and again shoved his finger where it shouldn't be.

"Quit picking flowers man! It's just wrong." Zexion said in an outburst, slapping his wrist from his face. Riku held back the chuckle and composed himself.

"But I do not wish to eat animals… I could not possibly eat pepperoni." Seymour said sadly. Sephiroth shoved his shoulder.

"You sure you're not gay?" Riku asked moving away from him slightly, Kairi bit her lip to hide her forming laugh.

"Fine Mr. Animal Lover. Ok, 2 large tomato and cheese pizzas. Or are you afraid that tomato's will be murdered to fill your stomach?" Axel asked chuckling. Seymour laughed along and shook his head.

"Um, okay is that it? Fries, Cola for you all and vanilla ice-cream?" Kairi asked scribbling down the order.

"I'll have chocolate sauce on mine, Axel and Seph wants toffee and nuts." Riku added. Kairi rolled her eyes at the boys' picky attitude and re-wrote the order.

"Ok, I'll bring it over soon." Just as the blue eyed girl turned to leave Riku touched her arm lightly.

"Uh, Kairi I was just wondering if we could ya know...talk some time."

"We are talking Riku..." Kairi pointed out as she placed the pen and paper into her light blue and navy uniform. Right now she didn't want to talk to anyone.

"No I mean alone, like could I take you out sometime? My treat." Riku asked with a dashing smile.

"Why would you wanna do that?" Kairi asked cautiously as she turned to face him.

"My way of saying sorry, and showing you that I meant it. I just wanna see a smile back on that pretty face of yours." Kairi smiled a little at this and gave him a dull nod. Riku grinned. "Okay it's a date."

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, I said we could talk. I didn't say where or when. I need time first Riku… I'm sorry."

"That's fine." Riku said softly, Kairi only nodded again then walked out to the Kitchen.

"You're in there Riku!" Axel said continuing the fowl habit.

"Seriously would you like a spoon? Maybe a shovel?" Riku asked the redheaded boy. With that comment the whole table burst out into laughter.

* * *

"I mean they're so mean! I hate them… ooo why did they come here? They spoil everything." Selphie pounded the table to express her hatred; her white blouse and light denim jeans were a new look for her, a nice change from the sundresses. Nida bit her lip, she wore a white shirt and a pale pink sleeveless top and it contrasted nicely with her tanned skin. Yuffie felt slightly out of place as she noted what the girls were wearing, with her dark green strapless top and light blue combats she felt ugly. Hell the girls even wore make-up! 

"Well, they're out of the way for now. If I see Axel look one more time at Yuf I swear I will make him pay." Aerith, as usual looked like a model, her hair was half up in a ponytail with the rest trailing down her back, and a short white dress met her knees.

Axel waved sarcastically and blew a kiss at Aerith, to that she clenched her fists. Sephiroth gave him a punch in the side for hitting on 'his girl'.

"Aerith no, no magic indoors." Yuffie scolded with a playful grin.

"Oh... but just one spell, please?" Aerith cupped her hands together as she begged.

"No. OO food!" Yuffie's eyes lit up, this must be the best thing that's happened to her all day. As the girls took slices of the pizza Kairi froze with her eyes to the door.

"Shit." Riku voice was heard causing Yuffie to look too.

"Whataretheydoinghere?" Yuffie asked with a mouth full of piping hot pizza. The Avalanche boys stood at the door. Leon noticed Yuffie and gave her a simple nod and Cloud gave a smile Aerith's way but Sora just stood there with his eyes glued to Kairi.

"Kai, it's okay. We're here." Aerith reminded but Kairi didn't listen, her eyes began to fill but she blinked them back painfully. It'd only been two days since it had happened, yesterday the girls stayed away from the guys to keep Kairi company. She'd recovered slightly since no one mentioned Sora's name and neither did Kairi see or hear him in the hallways that day. But now, everything the girls had worked hard on had plummeted within a matter of seconds, Kairi was still the wreck she was two days ago.

"Aerith why is he here? Everywhere I go I've seen or heard him today, I just want to be left alone…" Kairi's voice began to break as she looked longingly at her ex. His spiky hair was slightly messier, but his own sky eyes were glassy.

"Want me to break some skulls?" Yuffie gulped down the chunk of pizza and got ready to stand. Translation from Yuffie language – want me to get rid of them?

"No, just because I'm working doesn't mean they have to stop coming here."

"Kairi you gonna take our orders, we're ready."

"Hey give the girl some space will ya?" Riku spoke up against Leon.

"You runt shut your mouth. I wasn't talking to you." Leon said spitefully then looked over to Kairi with more gentle and patient eyes.

"Um hello? Earth to Kairi." Cloud said friendly, with a small smile on his face.

"Sora please, just sit the hell down." Tidus pulled his friend to a seat and glared at Kairi and Yuffie.

"That asshole! Looking at us like dirt! That ignorant little-oo I'll show him!" Yuffie exclaimed in one breath.

"Yuffie no, if I can't use magic against Axel you can't argue." Aerith said sitting the feisty girl back down.

"I'm… I'm sorry," Kairi took a few steps back and turned to hide a falling tear. "Steven take an order, table 6." With that she grabbed her coat and bag then headed out the side door for some air. Sora stood up to follow but Riku beat him to it. The rivals gave eachother icy glares before Riku followed the emotional Angel.

"Uh-oh." Selphie muttered as the door blew closed behind him and an awkward silence filled the entire restaurant.

"Wow, and I thought this place would be bustling." Tanni, Yuna, Lenne and Hazel stood at the door, with a large wet umbrella. The four walked over to the girls, Tanni couldn't help but feel sick as Sephiroth winked at her. Yuna just rushed to an empty seat,

"Is Kairi okay?" She questioned quickly.

* * *

"It's okay." Riku said softly with his arms around the now crying Kairi. It was raining outside but the pair was sheltered under a small-sloped roof. 

"I'm sorry I'm such a mess. I just, I didn't, and I wasn't…" Her voice was broken and stuttered unsure what to say, tucking her hair behind her ear she felt the pressure of the problem on her shoulder. Time is meant to heal, but to Kairi that pressure had just increased over the days.

"You just need some time, you'll be okay." The side door opened revealing Tanni, her pink and black striped trousers bellowed in the breeze.

"You can go back in now Riku." Riku knew not to argue and let go of Kairi's smaller frame and began walking back in,

"You know where I am if you need me Kai." He then closed the door behind him.

"Come here. My girl can't be upset. What's wrong angel?" Tanni sat down on the step of the door with Kairi next to her hugging her tightly, like an older sister would comfort a younger sister.

"It's Sora. I… I broke up with him to protect him from Riku. He was gonna hurt him real bad. But, I didn't tell Sora that. I just broke up with him." Tears stained her face and Tanni could only wipe a few away. "I still love him Tan, I just I don't know what to do. He won't talk to me; Tidus won't even let me near him if I tried. Riku I'm still angry with, but what happened wasn't directed at me so I can't be mad for long. I'm so lost. It's all my fault."

"Ok rule number one, it's not your fault. Then, get one of your girls to give Sora a message, or a note from you saying to meet up." Tanni brushed back another strand of ruby hair.

"It wouldn't work, Tidus would find out."

"Oh and what's he gonna do to ya huh? You're forgetting who your friends are Kairi. Yuna can get him out of the way for a second, same with Yuffie to Leon and Aerith to Cloud. You have all the tools, you need to use the manual." Calming down a little Kairi's breathing returned to normal. Tanni wiped away a few stray tears; her pink blouse was slightly darker in places from the tears.

"I'm so stupid. Crying like this all the time, I feel so pathetic." Tanni stood her up then looked Kairi in the eye.

"The first cut is the deepest. This is your first true boyfriend right? It'll get better in time; trust me. Until then dry your tears and carry on. I know it's hard, times like this are hard, not just for you but for those close to you. Give yourself a break and take the risk, talk to him." Kairi's expression changed to a nervous giggle then a smile.

"That's… really useful advice. Thanks Tan." Tanni only laughed which confused Kairi even more.

"I know it sounds wise doesn't it? It's exactly what Lenne said to me a few years ago, I was in your position, well similar."

* * *

"Is she okay?" Yuffie asked Riku as he walked past and sat back at his table, "Wait, why the hell am I talking to _you_?" Yuffie shook her head, damn worried hormones – makes her too friendly sometimes.

"I'm fine." Kairi's voice was heard from the door, Tanni stood a few inches taller next to her. Closing the door to stop the damp draft Tanni smiled brightly.

"Course my girl's fine. Remember what I said Kai." Tanni whispered the last part into her ear before the waitress left her bag and coat behind the counter near the 'Staff Only' door. Picking out her pen and paper she walked over to Sora's table taking deep breaths. She looked extremely calm but her mask hid her thumping heart and lump in her throat.

"What'll it be guys?" Kairi asked with a small smile on her face. She still couldn't bring herself to look at Sora, but at least she had the guts to stand next to him after what happened.

"There's my girl." Tanni said proudly sitting back down. Hazel sensed the forming tension so instantly changed the subject.

"Guess what ya? They've announced a Prom for us at the end of the year! Picture's, Limo's, champagne, music, dancing it'll the best ya." Hazel announced excited, her orange top sparkled as she bounced up and down clapping. Lenne nodded.

"I can't wait to see Yuna dressed up in her first Prom dress. I'll have to take you shopping. I think light blue or cream would suit you." Yuna blushed lightly hating being the center of attention.

"I can't wait either, I just don't know what colour or style I could have." Selphie said sadly joining in with the chattering.

"True the dress picking can take weeks, then there's your hair that needs to be styled, nails shaped, make-up chosen, accessories bought." Yuffie's eyes couldn't get much wider after Aerith spoke. Yuffie thought they were about to pop out of their sockets like some party poppers and confetti would float to the floor. _'OhmyGAWD.'_

"Wha? More…shopping?" The old Yuffie was back, no shopping, no make-up no dresses – yuck. Yuffie was happy with what she had.

"The best part is dressing up and being asked to go with someone." Aerith added,

"I can't wait." Nida said brightly loving the idea. Yuffie nodded glumly.

"Yeah me either…" She said not so enthusiastically picking up another slice of Pizza.

* * *

"Okay well about the Battle of the Bands next week, we want you all to come." Lenne said to the other girls, as they got ready to file into the appropriate cars.

"Sure, uh why?" Selphie asked the question everyone was thinking.

"Well, Hazel, Tanni and I are entering again this year, we're only for the entertainment so we won't be competing – it wouldn't be fair. We have all this new stuff written down, new songs, music it'll be a blast ya? I can't wait to perform infront of you all."

"We worked hard on the lyrics too, so 4 months of work should be worth it." Lenne added ushering her sister into the backseat of her car.

"Ya the others wouldn't stand a chance if we were competing." Hazel smiled confidently. A spot of rain planted itself on Tanni's nose; looking up she saw the clouds darkening and more drops of rain fell splashing onto the concrete.

"Eep, we'll talk to you about this later okay? It's starting to rain, we'll see you tomorrow lunchtime." Tanni said as she entered the backseat of Lenne's blue car, both of them instantly chatted about the Prom and the Battle of the Bands contest next week.

Yuffie, Aerith and Kairi jumped into Aerith's small car while Nida jumped into Selphie's yellow one. Beeping the horn to get the girl's attention Selphie shouted,

"Thanks for tonight, we'll see you tomorrow, we gotta rush back I forgot to finish my essay." Aerith nodded and beeped back to show she heard. The smaller yellow car sped off from the restaurant and Yuffie tilted her head to the side.

"Isn't that the guys?" Kairi looked back from her backseat and confirmed it.

"Yeah, they're in Leon's car."

"Gawd help them! He's a maniac, and Leviathan help them if they get their feet on the seats." Kairi only smiled and faced the front again clipping herself into place.

"Why do ya do that Kai? We don't live that far away." Aerith copied and did Yuffie's belt too.

"These roads are dangerous in this weather, I can hardly see anything. Best take it slow and safe." Flicking the engine to life Aerith waited for Lenne to leave first, then followed her lead.

* * *

"It's so, dark tonight. It hasn't rained this much since well, for a long time." Aerith's window wipers were put to work to make her view easier; the clouds were hunched together as if they were plotting something with darkened expressions. Not even glimpses of the moon or the stars were seen in the night sky. 

Beeping of impatient horns and speeding cars were heard; Aerith kept checking her mirrors worried. She had a bad feeling about this. It wasn't long until Lenne's car was no longer in sight; she was quite a skilled driver as she slowly weaved in and out of the traffic to get ahead with ease.

"We should've set off when Selphie did, at least she could see where she was going." Yuffie poked her head out of her window as she said this, rain hit her forehead causing her to squint painfully, the wind wiped a cold shiver on whomever it touched. The night was a terrible night, especially for driving. Yuffie's hair was now soaked and stuck to her head, pushing her black strands from her eyes she pulled her head back inside the car and wound the window back up.

"Okay, it's clearer. You can get through the left way, there aren't so many cars there." Aerith nodded and quickly gave Yuffie a worried glance. _'Hope she doesn't catch a cold.'_

Screeching was heard; a car break was slammed on. Aerith waited impatiently for the windscreen wipers to work their magic so they could see what was going on, a car pulled up right infront of them. Aerith panicked and swerved the car out of its way, nearly scratching it. Another horn was heard as the Mage nearly scraped paintwork off another car. Rain drizzled down the screen. Each drop raced the other to the bottom until the wiper came by and disqualified them.

"Stupid idiotic morons!" Flicking the wipers to work faster her rugged breathing was bold and loud. The two younger teens exchanged glances then watched Aerith curiously.

"Its ok Aerith relax." Kairi said from the backseat unable to take the tension. Her chin rested on her arm, which was propped onto the drivers seat.

"Sit back please Kairi. I'm a little edgy now." Kairi did as she was told and like Yuffie had been doing, was watching the wipers go back and forth. Back and forth, back and forth, steady but quickly. As if time stopped, the wipers froze. Yuffie's eyes widened as she quickly wound the window down. Aerith hit the window, hoping the force would make them work again, no use.

"Shit, Yuffie where am I?" Aerith's calm voice rose in fear. She slowed the car down, to that Kairi told her to speed up. Yuffie was still amazed the White Mage had sworn.

"The damn moron is behind us, speed up if ya don't want your car scratched." Taking Kairi's word for it she sped up a little. Yuffie's hands kept slipping from the window finally she poked her head out, again the rain beated heavier on her paled forehead.

"Aerith turn left! NOW! TURN!" Yuffie screamed, Aerith quickly turned the car left, but Yuffie didn't stop there. "Right!" Aerith did as she was told. "Keep going straight." Yuffie said calming down, "Damned drivers! Watch where you're drivin'! We're okay now." Yuffie pulled her head back inside the warmth of the car and wound the window back up.

Another screech was heard, then a collision. The girl's faces paled, the wipers revived and wiped the drenched screen to see a car right infront of them. A car knocked theirs and Kairi let out a small yelp in pain.

"Protectaga!" Aerith screamed as her car swerved off the road and straight into a fence. Aerith quickly undid her belt and looked at Yuffie and Kairi. "Everyone alright? Nothing hurting." Yuffie shook her head, unable to talk. Another screech was heard then suddenly a car rammed into the right side of theirs, nearer the back. Aerith was thrown forward, her head was about to hit the screen when a gentle forced held her back. Aerith smiled knowingly, her magic.

"Kairi?" Yuffie asked unclipping her own belt. Kairi's hand was glued to the armrest, exactly where a car had hit twice, her eyes wide and unblinking – she was in shock.

"I can't feel my wrist, or my hand. That hurt. Then the other car came and that felt wrong, I felt pain that was going to come but then itdidn't comeand and now I uh?" Aerith unclipped the panicked youngster and put her hand over Kairi's.

"Cura." A soft white light hovered over Kairi's hand and slowly her hand absorbed it.

"Looks like a sprain, you'll be okay Kai. I think it was that spell Aer used that stopped you hurting more." Yuffie added.

"What the hell happened?" Kairi asked moving from her seat, her face was still pale and her movements were edgy and cautious. Aerith and Yuffie quickly got out of the pink tinted car; the rain still hadn't stopped, if anything it was raining harder. Yuffie rushed over to where the roadblock was while Aerith pulled out an umbrella and helped Kairi out of the car.

* * *

"AER!" Yuffie shouted, Aerith and Kairi quickly followed Yuffie's constant calls to find a blue car toppled over, it was completely wrecked and hardly looked like a car anymore but the paintwork was still visible. Yuffie rushed around it, looking for a way in. Their eyes widened and each of them felt a sickly feeling in their stomachs. It was Lenne's car.

"Yuna? Tanni? Lenne, Hazel!" Yuffie shouted as she crouched down to see a small hole, it was what was left of the rear window. Without a second thought she carefully climbed into the wreck not caring if she would be in danger.

"Yuffie no! Get out of there. It's not safe." Aerith shouted while Kairi quickly dialed an ambulance.

"I'm not leaving them." Yuffie shouted back, a soft groan was heard in the folded metal. Yuffie carefully crawled over to her on her feet, the sound of crunching glass was heard under the pressure of her foot.

"Yuf…fie?" It was Yuna. Yuffie's pulse increased, moving a small bit of metal out of the way she found Yuna with a bruised head, hanging upside down. Her seatbelt had saved her.

"Hold on Yunie. I'll getcha outta there." Carefully moving the excess bits of car out of the way she bumped into something warm. Glancing over her shoulder she found Tanni in the same position only she wasn't talking, her eyes weren't even open.

"Oh my god. Tanni? Ya hear me?" Nothing. "Yuna where was Hazel and Lenne sat?" Yuna coughed and blinked tears and dust from her eyes.

"Front. Lenne was driving. Yuf she okay? She… she did something. Said something, a soft light in the back here. What?"

"It was most probably Protect. She must've done it to save you from the crash." Yuffie's voice broke slightly and a lump was in her throat, a Protect spell wasn't strong enough to stop most of the damage. Something must have happened to stop her saying the evolved spell Protecta or Protectaga.

"So she's ok?" Yuna asked worried.

"Yeah… they'll be fine. Just a bump on the head, the ambulance will be here soon and they'll be fixed up before ya know it." Yuffie hid a hot tear from the bi-coloured eyed sight, she couldn't panic Yuna or that bruise would do worse damage.

"Yuffie get outta there, they're here." Kairi said from the hole, she gasped as she saw Yuna. Unable to look she bit her lip and moved out of the way, her eyes glassy.

"I won't leave you okay Yunie? I'll be right back, I promise." Yuna only nodded before her eyes closed and her breathing weakened. Scrambling out of the car, salted tears were visible from Yuffie, even in the rain. Yuffie knew Kairi was blinking back her own,

"You gotta help them, now! Yuna was ok but she just closed her eyes and she isn't saying anything – she had a head wound. Tanni is in the back with her, both still have their seat belts on, Tanni didn't move or talk. But, Lenne and Hazel… I didn't see them, the car was too twisted for me to see anything." Yuffie said distressed. "Yuna said Lenne casted Protect, but… Lenne was a good Mage she knew that Protect wouldn't be strong enough. Something, something happened. Her spell must've been cut off."

"You shouldn't have entered that car Miss, but at least you made our job a little easier. Stand back please. Miss Gainsborough we could use your help here." One of the medics asked, he was a man in his mid 20's, his dark brown hair was drenched. His two other colleagues were already cutting their way through the car an umbrella over their heads as they concentrated. Yuffie couldn't get the images of Yuna or Tanni from her mind; she dreaded the state Lenne and Hazel must have been in.

"One is out, she's breathing but barely." A stretcher was laid out for her; the first body was Tanni's. Her skin was now bruised and cut; dark blood stained the side of her face. Kairi bit her lip as Tanni was wheeled over to one of the ambulances in a hurry. Three more medics rushed out to help them with the car while a female medic treated some of Tanni's cuts in the safety of the van.

"Hurry, this one is barely breathing comfortably. If anymore time is wasted her life is in danger." With the words escaping the females throat Kairi burst into tears. Holding onto the trembling shoulders of Kairi, Yuffie spilt her own tears; she saw Aerith wipe her own from her cheek as she rushed over to Tanni. Chanting Cure spells to help, Aerith sat next to Tanni chewing on her lip harshly.

"Another!" A stretcher was laid out for the next smaller girl, Yuna. She too was rushed to the same Ambulance as Tanni, Aerith stifled her sob and she concentrated on each of them.

"We gotta go, now. We'll get these two to the hospital. Are you two coming?" The female asked taking pity on Kairi and Yuffie. Kairi nodded and rushed to her best friends side. Yuffie stayed back with the other medics, she knew she could be of some help. The ambulance doors closed and seconds later the sirens rang echoes on the roads to make way. Turning her attention back to the car she pulled out a glove from her pocket. Materia was slotted into it and each different orb gave a soft glow. Yuffie dashed to the older medics and she crouched next to them.

"I can get in there to help, I'm small enough." Observing their dilemma.

"But you can't let them out without being a healer or medic, you could hurt them more." To this Yuffie help up her glove, small orbs of light shone through the material.

"This has Cure magic in it, if I see them suffering while I'm in there I'll heal them. Ya know giving them more of a chance to live. Now let me in there, I'll cut a hole from inside, I won't hurt them." The medic exchanged glances. "No time to brood! Let me in!" Not waiting for them to move Yuffie dove through the metal, her clothes clung to her and shivers ran down her spine playfully. Carefully crawling to the front a sharp piece of metal dug itself into her stomach. Yuffie winced but kept her whimpers to herself as she found both girls. She couldn't distress them anymore than they already were.

"Yuf. Yuna, ok?" Her voice was soft, almost a whisper and Yuffie had to strain to hear her over the falling droplets of rain.

"Lenne she's fine, you all are. But the less any of you talk the better." Yuffie couldn't bring herself to look at either of them; she feared the mess they could be in.

"It hurts…ya." Hazel's bold voice was heard next to Tanni's her voice was quiet, but louder than Lenne's was.

"Hay, please? I gotta get you outta here and quick." Yuffie ignored her bleeding side and quickly gave the girls a Cure3 to ease the pain.

"Wha? Why ya? What's wrong?" _'Shit'_ Yuffie thought bitterly, she started to panic them.

"The medics out there are chewing my ass, I'm not supposed to be in here. Heehee that's why." Yuffie swallowed the thick lump in her throat and blinked back her sore tears. Hazel just about managed a short laugh while Lenne could only smile. Yuffie didn't exactly tell a lie, she just didn't tell her the whole truth.

Taking a deep breath she bit her lip. "Fire2." She muttered, the glove turned a warm red colour and a small wave of heat was felt. Melting the metal away she slowly made herself a hole, "Fire3." Turning the flames hotter the hole grew large enough for the medics to get in, the cold rain cooled the burnt metal and Yuffie climbed out of the way.

* * *

The sirens were loud, the beeping of the machine and heavy rain were also thumping in Yuffie's eardrum. Yuffie could feel the roar of the engine as the driver put his foot down and sped to the hospital in an emergency. Hazel and Lenne's bodies were being treated as they were driven; while Yuffie sat in the middle hiding her own infected wound. Her eyes stared out of the window blankly to the eerie night, her hair stuck to her neck and her clothes to her small body. She was cold, hurt and uncomfortable. Medics voices rambled about the amounts of certain potions and attention each girl needed, Yuffie remained quiet trying not to hear. Not wanting to bring attention to her own deep gash she sat up straight to ease the sting and used her top to cover it. Minutes flew past and the vehicle stopped; the doors opened and the girls were rushed out to the Emergency Wing. Yuffie followed as fast as she could but was then told to wait outside the operating theatre. Everything was a blur. The doctors and nurses walking past, the beeps of the machines, the phones ringing in the secretary's office, all the while Yuffie sat there unable to believe that it was reality. Feeling her stomach for the wound she found it bandaged, she couldn't even remember the nurse treating her; in her hand was a small pot of pills to ease the pain, and in her pocket was a tube of cream to stop the infection. Yuffie blinked and looked either side of her to see Kairi and Aerith asleep, when did they get there? Standing up unsteadily Yuffie glanced at the clock, 12.14am, three hours or so after the crash. Wandering to the secretary Yuffie opened her mouth to speak.

"Tanni, Yuna, Hazel and Lenne. They were in a crash three hours ago, where are they?" Yuffie's voice was raspy and unused. The young woman pushed her glasses to a more comfortable position. Her blonde hair was up in a ponytail, with part of the hair framing her face. 'Quistis.' Was on her nametag, Yuffie gulped back tears as she waited flashbacks of the crash roamed her mind's eye.

"Oh, up the hallway, take the stairs right, then left again. You should be near a large room, go on in. Yuna and Tanni are still asleep. But I assure you, that they are fine and recovering."

"But what about Lenne and Hazel?" The secretary looked down, it wasn't her job usually to say their condition. But seeing the teen shaking, soaked to the bone and worried she couldn't stay quiet.

"They are still recovering, but are unconscious. The doctor said no one is to see them yet. They need their rest, but please do not think the worse in this situation. They can easily take a turn for the best." Yuffie nodded blankly and gave Quistis a fake smile, turning her back on the older secretary she walked past the chairs of sleeping beauties and followed the directions she was given.

Standing outside a simple room she found Yuna bandaged up on a bed, the covers pulled up to her shoulders. Tanni slept on the white bed next to her with a machine hooked up to her arm, Yuffie had to blink back more tears. She couldn't get the events out of her mind, she felt that somehow it was her fault; leaning against the wall the ninja let her tears fall. It was her fault, she didn't know why but she felt the one to blame for everything. Holding onto her glove she squeezed the thick material, closing her stinging eyes she muttered a prayer to Leviathan to help them recover. Just like she did when her brother went missing.

"Miss, are you lost?" A cool but soft voice asked. A man a little older than her stood tall and broad, he had black choppy hair and piercing red eyes, he looked out of place with his white overcoat buttoned up on him. An image of Squall popped into her head, and she felt a sudden warmth cradle her, as the image slowly faded Yuffie felt a strange sense of loneliness. She missed him. Standing to her full height Yuffie noticed his nametag,

"Dr. Valentine? No I'm not lost. They're my friends in there." Yuffie turned and looked at her friends again, a nurse with a black braid came and checked each clipboard, then checked the monitors.

"You were in that crash Miss?"

"No, Aerith, Kairi and me were in another car, we were thrown off the road and into a fence where another car smashed into us."

"And none of you received injuries?" The doctor found this hard to believe, Yuffie felt slightly uncomfortable but she didn't care. This man was familiar, the more he talked the closer Yuffie felt to remembering whom he was.

"Aerith is a magic user, she shouted Protectaga before it happened."

"Ah, Gainsborough is a talented Mage for her age." He said truthfully. Looking down at the girl he could help but feel a pang of pity in his heart. She was too young to cope with something like this, too young and too emotional. Unlike him this was her first experience with events like these, for Vincent Valentine this was a day in and out rhythm. An unpleasant beat that she wasn't used to and didn't have to hear.

"You're wet, and you're bandaged up. What happened?"

"Raining, I stayed with the medics and help them cut a whole to get to the other two girls, Lenne and Hazel. The metal left it's mark on me, my fault for being careless I guess." Yuffie kept her eyes on her friends, willing them to at least wake up or breath more strongly. The black-headed girl talked slowly and in monotone, similar to Squalls.

"Yuffie?" Yuffie blinked and looked at the Doctor confused. _'I don't have a nametag, so how the hell?'_

"How do you know my name?" He smiled a little and looked at his patients, his mind reeling with answers.

"Your father and brother know me. I'm Vincent, Vincent Valentine." Yuffie's brows drew together then her eyes widened.

"You! You're a Turk." Vincent looked around to make sure the ninja wasn't causing a scene. Staring straight at her, Yuffie backed up.

"Yuffie relax I'm not-"

"Liar! I remember seeing you with Tseng, Elena and Reno, and the other guy with the glasses."

"Oh, Rude?"

"HAHA! See! Caught you out." Yuffie pointed and muttered quietly.

"I used to be a Turk, I'm not any longer." He explained truthfully.

"Oh? And how do I know that? Eh? You could be lying, the others could be here right now, or near my brother – you might be distracting me." Yuffie asked sternly, holding her now sore side she gave the doctor a hard warning glare.

"Because I'm the one preventing them from finding you and Zack. I know where they'll look before they do."

"Yeah, sure I believe ya." Yuffie's voice dripped with sarcasm and hate. "Just leave my brother alone. Understand? Oh and tell your Turkey friends that next time they want to pick a fight with my brother, his little sister has a few new moves to show them." With that Yuffie rushed out of the hallway and back down the stairs, taking the right turnings she found Aerith yawning.

"Hey, Yuffie. You okay?" Yuffie just nodded quickly and said nothing. _'Zack you're ok right?'_

* * *

**A/N:** Okay I'll leave it at that but want me to be honest? I hate this chappie it just sounds wrong to me, so I'm sorry if it's sucky or crap – please don't flame me for it just give me pointers. OK! A lot has happened in this chappie, sorta. Lol There was some other part to it too but I think it sounds better if I leave it like this. I'll add that part into the beginning of the next chapter. Oh yeah! Only, roughly 4 chapters left in WWY and 4 – 5 chapter of this left. (Sobs) Nevermind! Lol ok please make my day and give me a nice review, thanks. Kai xoxo 


	12. The Silver Lining

A/N: I'm sorry for the lack of motivation. Recently I've been extremely lazy and I know it isn't an excuse but I've got my final exams in 4 weeks, so I'm stuck trying to revise blah blah. Like I said, it isn't an excuse but I'll try my best to get something done.

Forgive the rusty skills and please no flames. Friendly, constructive criticism welcome.

Dedicated to all of my reviewers and readers, maybe two people in particular, Tailz the Great - thanks for making me get my lazy muse off her ass. & Mizuki, we neeeeeed to have a chat again some time, thanks for giving me the confidence to write in the first place. Mucho thankies to all.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only the storyline and my O.C's Tanni and Hazel. Nida belongs to the great Manga :D

* * *

Ch.12. The Silver Lining.

Yuffie's eyes groggily opened and slowly her senses began to kick in. Her hearing became more crisp and the sounds of monitors and bustling white splodges made her eyes widen in alert. She felt a soft hand brushing her ebony hair and after a few moments her vision was restored. Carefully lifting herself upright the teen looked at Aerith confused. She only replied with a smile and tired mint eyes.

"It's okay, you fell asleep that's all." Yuffie nodded and gave the older woman a silent question. Aerith seemed to read what Yuffie wanted to say and stretched before answering. "No there hasn't been any changes. All of them are still resting." Yuffie nodded again, her throat felt raw for some reason. Standing up Yuffie plunged her hand into the depths of her pockets, her lip curled at the dampness.

"Want me to get you anything Aer?" Yuffie asked pulling out a few bits of munny. Aerith stifled a yawn and nodded.

"Yeah please, uh… do you know where the cafeteria is?" Yuffie shook her head and rubbed the sleep from her indigo eyes.

"I'll find it, tea for you right?"

"Oh can you get a black coffee for Cloud as well? He'll be here soon." Aerith pulled out her purse to which Yuffie waved her hand with a small scowl.

"No need to give me munny I have enough."

With that the teen trailed through the hallway pausing at the glass window. Giving Yuna and Tanni a sideways glance she bit the bottom of her lip and stole a look at the clock hung on the pale cream wall. It was 11.30pm, she had stacks of homework to do and there was school in the morning. She didn't really care, she'd prefer staying at the hospital than going back to the campus and worrying. Which reminded her, where and what would happen to Aerith's car? Quickly skipping the bottom few steps Yuffie walked back to the main reception, heading for the desk Yuffie waited for a free secretary to give her directions.

The woman she met earlier, Quistis, was rushed off her feet. A phone was lodged between her chin and shoulder meanwhile she grabbed a few files for the passing doctor, as if things couldn't be worse a pushy old man was demanding to see a doctor to examine his headaches.

Yuffie exhaled loudly and pushed her black hair out of her eyes. This could be a long wait, all she wanted was the direction for the canteen. Walking up to the desk Yuffie felt a pang of sympathy for the blonde the matured male doctor had walked straight past her ignoring her hand frantically waving the files. Yuffie grabbed the files and pointed to the retreating doctor, Quistis held up her thumb in thanks and quickly put the phone down before smiling tenderly to the demanding pensioner who was now waving his walking stick impatiently. Yuffie quickly followed the aging man until she was close enough to tap his shoulder.

"Hey!" That got his attention, his pearl-like eyes squinted at Yuffie through glass frames, she held out the files then quickly asked for directions to the cafeteria before he turned.

"Why thank you Miss. And the Cafeteria is down that hall, take a left and go straight on. You cant miss it, if you want my advise the coffee is delicious."

"Thanks." Was all Yuffie said before turning away and heading in that pointed direction. She didn't want to bother him, he was busy doing his job and saving lives. She'd hate to think herself responsible for a late surgeon in the theatre.

Carrying her polystyrene cups of smouldering coffee and tea Yuffie quickly passed the busy main reception, the elderly man had finally lowered his walking stick and Quistis was now sat in her seat. On her way up the flight of stairs a strong smell of musky cologne made Yuffie pause and look up curiously.

Leon was at the top of the stairs, his hair was still wet and his breathing was heavy.

"Yuffie, where've you been?"

"Squall? When did you..? Uh never mind. The cafeteria, mind giving me a hand?" Without another hint his masculine hands took hold of 2 cups and moved out of the way so Yuffie could get passed.

"I got here a few minutes ago, Tidus is losing his mind back at the dorms so Sora's there to keep him calm." The wutainese girl nodded understanding what Tidus must be going through.

"Aerith called me, she said I have to bring you back to Hollow High."

"What? No way, I'm not leaving. I know I have school but I'm not going back yet."

Squall's face was emotionless as usual and his pale lips were still set in a firm line instead of a smile. It was obvious from the colour of his skin that he'd end up with a cold of some sort. Yuffie rose a bow as his eyes were the only sign of humanity, they were sullen looking, and tired.

_He must have been running errands for the whole time I was asleep. _Yuffie thought sympathetically.

"Yuffie quit being so awkward. You have to go back to the dorms sooner or later. And right now I'm the only one with a car."

"Awkward? Yuna and Tanni are in the recovery room while the others are fighting for their lives! I'm sorry if your heartless self cant understand human emotions Leon."

"Hey!" Was all he said, but the tone was enough. Short, snappy and overly annoyed. The trip back to Aerith was silent and uncomfortable, the cogs in Yuffie's mind reeled. Why was she taking out her pain on Leon? He wasn't responsible for any of this.

"Oh you found her." Aerith said with a false smile, lack of sleep plus the amount of tension in the hallway alone was unbearable even for her. Leon handed her the cups of tea and coffee before giving Yuffie a hard look. Yuffie looked back at him blankly, maybe she went too far this time. She watched him slump into the empty chair and rub his face and eyes. He was obviously just as worn out as the rest of them. Sipping her own tea the irritable teen leaned against the wall. Silence.

Double doors were flung open and a herd of nurses rushed down the hall pushing a stretcher holding Hazel. Abandoning the coffee Cloud leapt to his feet.

"What's going on?" Yuffie hadn't even noticed he was there. Her dark eyes were fixed on the stretcher, taking a step forward Yuffie jumped back as another stretcher followed. It was Lenne.

"Hey what's going on? What's happening?!" Yuffie shouted still grasping the warm liquid. Leon was on his feet just as fast as Blondie and was stood behind Yuffie.

A familiar doctor Yuffie knew walked past them quickly shouting orders down the hall, he held his thin rimmed glasses on the peak of his pointed nose while shouting out various readings and notes.

The gang followed trying their best to stay out of their way. They wanted answers and fast.

"Stay back please, don't enter this room." A nurse snapped hurriedly throwing on overalls and a face mask, her copper hair was pulled back then covered with a matching hat.

Aerith sank to the floor in horror, tears glistened in her eyes.

_This can't be a good sign…_

Cloud was by her side with his rough hand holding hers comfortingly. Frustrated Yuffie kicked the wall childishly, she couldn't believe how helpless she felt. Another familiar face walked past. She didn't think twice about formalities.

"Vincent! What's going on?" The dark haired doctor jogged back with heavy breath.

"Alright, they've been rushed into surgery, Hazel's X-ray revealed metal shards still wedged into her skull, if it isn't removed this could cause some serious problems in her recovery."

"Oh god…" Aerith held a hand to her mouth and crushed her eyelids together.

"And Lenne?" Leon snapped looking slightly uneasy with the relations between Yuffie and Vincent. Vincent pushed his hair out of his face, a strong scent of caffeine lingered on his breath.

"Both of the patients need blood, and fast. We've ordered the other nearby hospital to send up some of their supply A.S.A.P. Lenne's blood type is rare which is making this job harder for us. But I assure you, we're doing everything we can while we wait for the supply."

"Well both sustained serious head injuries. Have they both had AEG scans?" Aerith's voice perked up from her spot on the floor. It was bizarre how a woman who almost had a mental breakdown seconds earlier now had a strong voice of authority.

"Yes, both scans were a little unclear. There were some technical difficulties with the machine. After they both have the blood they need we're going to scan them again and run a few more tests."

"Good, that's common sense, both need blood. That's your first priority. Hazel needs the chip removed from her skull. But what's taking so long to get the blood-" Aerith's rant was interrupted.

"Dr. Valentine you're needed." A nurse called out behind her mask.

"Please excuse me. I'm sure both will be alright. I promise nothing will go wrong." He gave Yuffie one last look before rushing in and the doors were closed shut.

The hallways seemed unnaturally quiet and still. Leon paced back and forth between Yuffie and the pair crouched on the floor.

"Yuffie. I want you to go home." Aerith said after a while, Cloud helped her to her feet with their fingers intertwined. Their bond never faltering, even through this tough time.

"Aerith I'm not-"

"Do as I say. This is no place for you. Please. I promise to call you if there's anything wrong." Yuffie's face began to burn and a bubble caught at her throat, she knew there was nothing she could do.

"But, I don't wanna leave them. I cant."

"You're not abandoning them. You did your part, if it wasn't for you none of them would have stood a chance. You're the one who made the hole and got in the car yourself to help. You've helped them more than you know, but staying here won't be helping yourself. You need some rest for school tomorrow."

Yuffie looked down in defeat, she knew the Mage was right. Nodding she silently she walked towards her. Aerith pulled her into a warm embrace and kissed her on top of her head.

"Get some rest, keep your phone with you. I'll keep you and Kairi informed on what's happening." In the corner of her eye Yuffie noted Leon and Cloud have a few serious words. What was being hidden? Focusing her attention on Aerith again she put on a fake smile before heading for the flight of steps.

* * *

Once in the car and nearing the few blocks before the campus Yuffie decided to talk.

"Squall?"

"Leon. What?" There was a pause.

"They're gonna make it aren't they?" Yuffie's voice was unnaturally child-like and timid.

"Of course, if I know them they'll fight their way through anything." Leon's eyes were glued to the road being more cautious than usual Yuffie realised, she couldn't really blame him.

"Where's Kairi? And what's going to happen to the cars?" Flicking the indicators on Leon turned into the students car park finding a spot not too far from the main entrance.

"I took her home while you were asleep. Aerith suggested me take you as well but, I guessed you would've hated me for taking you away from that place. Especially while you were asleep." A grin slipped onto Yuffie's face, the engine was killed and the car was still again. The same stillness that was in the hallway at the hospital. Yuffie visibly shuddered. She hated this atmosphere, it felt odd and wrong. She could sense there was something Leon wasn't saying.

"What about the cars?" She asked slowly willing the uneasy sensation to pass.

"They'll be moved from the road, the police might use it as evidence to find out who was responsible for the crash. I'm not sure what'll happen with Aerith's car, her insurance should cover the damage."

Leon seemed very protective as he and Yuffie walked back to her dorm. His presence was a comfort to her, but she didn't give him any indication of such a thing. Only when she unlocked and opened her door did he do something out of the ordinary.

"Who's Vincent?" Yuffie's head jerked up. She didn't really want him to know of her past problems between her family and the Turks. At least not yet.

"Someone my brother knew, an old friend of the family." He seemed happy with the answer for nothing more was said. Yuffie would be mentally dancing if she had the energy.

"Thank you, for walking me here anyway. It was a comfort." Yuffie explained her eyes not having the guts to look at his.

"No problem. You know where I am if you need me." Leon answered with the slightest of emotion. Yuffie was surprised he was showing any emotion at all, maybe her comment at the hospital wounded his pride. Maybe hit a nerve? Either way Yuffie was happy, it was a step in the right direction.

Another awkward moment between them. Yuffie wasn't sure whether it was the events of the day that had made them so uncomfortable or maybe something else. Something Cloud had said to him? Before another thing was said Leon gave Yuffie a small pat on the shoulder before trudging back down the hall. Yuffie closed and locked the wooden door, her room was illuminated in a silvery light. A full moon. The dark cloud's still concealed most of the stars, but tomorrow looked promising, hopefully sunshine. Glancing up at the clock she groaned at the time, the slick silver hands pointed to 1am.

_Where has the time gone… ?_

The central coffee table still held the pile of homework Yuffie made an aim to get done after the evening out. Throwing off her still damp clothes she pulled on a pair of loose black trousers and one of Zack's old T-shirts. Turning on the bedroom lamp she linked her mobile phone to its charger ready for the next day and stared longingly at the dorm phone. She felt lonely since Leon had left, guilty from what she had said? The warmth of his protection? She wasn't sure. She wondered why Leon had even asked about Vincent, it could've been family.

Her face lit up, the cogs turned the right way.

Grabbing the phone she sat cross legged on her bed and dialled a few numbers. Holding the phone to her ear she leaned against the cool wall. Her head was heated, the cool painted wall calmed her forming headache. _Riinngg, riiinngg,..rriiinngg…_

Yuffie was about to hang up when a low voice answered.

" 'Ello? Who's this?" Yuffie broke out into a grin.

"Hey Zack. Sorry I woke you."

"Sis? What's wrong? You ok?" his voice quickened in panic and the ruffling sounds of him rising to his feet was heard in the background.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just needed someone to talk to." The rustling stopped and were replaced with the faint sound of springs. He sat back on his bed, Yuffie could picture him now rubbing his neck not really knowing what to do in a situation like this.

"Spill ya heart out. What's bothering you?" He asked gently. Yuffie wasted no time in recalling the crash, the tension at the hospital and finally the real reason she called, her unexpected meeting with Vincent.

"No worries, I can trust that one. It's the others I'm weary of. Tseng would do you no harm, I've already warned him. Quite a funny story actually, but he's half decent and knows my business doesn't include my family. Just watch out for the other three ok?"

"Three…?" Yuffie lifted herself off the wall, she felt eyes wander over her body. Looking around the room and outside the dorm window she ignored the sinister shudder running down her spine.

"Yeah, Elena, Rude and that new guy. Axel." Yuffie's heart skipped a beat. Things were slowly starting to make more sense. Sitting with her back straight she instinctively chewed her bottom lip, she should've known.

_I had my suspicions of Axel, the bite mark, his scratched forehead but I didn't know why he would've attacked me that night. Selphie told me she heard their group talking about me in Science, and that Axel has a crush. But I didn't buy it, why attack your crush? He'll use me to get to Zack, lure him or something…_

"Yuffie? Yuffie!"

"Sorry, I zoned out." Yuffie shook her head and rubbed her eyes once more. Her headache was spreading and became a dull throb behind her eyes.

"Sheesh don't scare me like that. So is that all, you're not hiding anything from me? You were pretty quiet then." Yuffie paused for a few seconds, debating what to say next.

"How do you know that guy, Axel, is part of the Turks?" Yuffie questioned carefully.

"I have my leads, I found out one way or another. Have to get a step ahead of them somehow. You think they'd give up on me after these past 3 years wouldn't ya?" Zack chuckled.

"Yeah, keep in touch if anything happens Zack. I'd better get going. I have a busy day tomorrow. And homework to finish."

"Stuff the homework. At least you did some of it, if they want a reason why it isn't finished then tell 'em. Don't sugar the pill either, tell them why you got back to the dorm early hours of the morning. They should be grateful you're even going into lessons in your state."

"In my state?"

"Ya know… all rough like usual. Really there isn't an excuse." Yuffie smiled at the playful tone of his voice.

"For your information I own skirts now! And make up." A loud thud was heard. "Zack?"

A careless fumble was heard next, Yuffie's brows drew together in confusion.

"Sorry dropped the phone. You what? My sister, an actual sister?… _Oi Zack, get off the line!_ Uh, that was dad, he's angry and I think he has that stick of his. Gotta flee. Take care and talk soon."

"Take care, talk soon." Yuffie hung up and put the phone back in its place and flicked the switch to the lamp. Tucking herself in, Yuffie's mind wandered to the Turks. Axel was a member, he's in on their plans. The moon's rays illuminated the room along with the small red blinking light from her charging phone.

_Did he attack me to get information? Maybe as a hostage. Either way it was to get to Zack. He's having the worst day of his life tomorrow. I'd like to see one person stand in my way when PE class starts._

With that final thought in mind Yuffie's eyes closed within seconds she was in a deep slumber.

* * *

Biology was a blur, Yuffie barely made it to the class on time, but in a zombie-like state she copied the notes and ignored any nosy students questions. History was another blur, but a little clearer. Yuffie remembered Squall keeping a seat for her, snapping at any nosy questions and just acted as the protector of the group in Cloud's absence. Spikes travelled back and forth to the dorm and hospital for fresh clothes for Aerith, along with his and her work. After the first few minutes Yuffie woke up to a copy of Squall's notes in front of her. Yawning and stretching she looked at the time, she had slept for over half of the lesson. Looking back at Tidus she pushed aside her previous arguments with him and gave him a small smile.

"How're you feeling?" She asked carefully. His sapphire eyes grew cold and ice-like.

"How'd you think I feel?" Tidus' voice was sharp, sharper than Yuffie deserved.

"Hey calm down you aren't the only one who's effected by this." Yuffie spat back quietly, her eyes grew just as icy as his. Tidus jumped to his feet and pushed the desk away from him.

"You act like you're concerned for her safety! I bet you just stood there like Kairi and did nothing to help any of them! Unlike me, I've been up 'til midnight."

"Now, Tidus calm down." Yuffie ignored the teacher and rose to her feet, her cheeks were flushed in anger. A sense of pressure overwhelmed Yuffie, her headache was still present.

"Quit making all of this about you! How is staying awake going to help them? Tanni and Yuna are led there still recovering, I haven't seen you step one foot in that hospital. Not only that but Hazel and Lenne's injuries are serious maybe even fatal, I should know! I doubt you've even given the others a second thought."

"…Shut up. How? What makes you so perfect to know everything?"

"I'm the one who cut them from the car asshole! I crawled in there and made room so the paramedics could get to Yuna and Tanni, then I burnt a hole in the car myself to get the others out. How else would I get this?!" Yuffie pulled up her red hoody and mint tank top to reveal the bound stomach. Tears began to leak from the corners of Yuffie's eyes and her long lashes began to stick together by salted tears.

"And don't you ever, ever speak ill of Kairi in front of me or in front of Sora!" Yuffie pointed a warning finger in Tidus' direction. "I don't care how much you're hurting, incase you haven't noticed so are the rest of us. Sora's relieved Kai only had a sprained wrist. And Kairi was the quick thinker who rang for the ambulance, she was in shock by our own crash and she still snapped out of it to help her friends. What Yuan sees in you I really don't know, but she is far too good for a low life, bitchy little boy like you." Yuffie picked up her notes then flung her bag violently over her shoulder, and left the class without another word. By break word had gotten around about her outburst, at least now they knew the facts. Well, some of them. Wisely teachers and students had the sense to leave the ninja alone. Next lesson she had PE so she could let off some steam. Sadly Chemistry and English held the lone girl no comfort, then again she could be in detention for fighting in PE, a loud sigh passed her lips. Yuffie sat on one of the small table tops in the Canteen picking chocolate off her caramel bar, she knew some people were watching her but she shrugged them off and focused on the friends she had left in the Hospital. Every few seconds she pulled out her phone from her jeans pocket and stuffed it back in. Aerith hadn't called, Cloud hadn't contacted her either. So far no bad or relatively good news had occurred.

"Yuffie," Yuffie didn't even flinch as the red head sat next to her. "I heard what happened in History."

"Who didn't… I tried keeping my mouth shut but he makes it so difficult." Yuffie felt a comforting warm hand on her arm.

"Yeah, it's okay. I'm sure Yuna wont be mad at you. I know I'm not." Yuffie gave Kairi a small smile. Her ruby brow rose, she knew Yuf was hiding something.

"What's bothering you?" She asked cupping a hand on her chin and watching Yuffie intently.

"Just… worried about them that's all." Yuffie didn't lie, but that wasn't what clouded her mind completely. "Selphie, Nida over here." Yuffie waved lazily at the pair, Selphie hopped from the chair and waved back glad to have finally found them both.

"Yuf, are you okay?" Nida questioned instinctively, knowing the answer already.

"Argh, people stop asking me that. Yes, I'm as fine as you are." Nida smiled sadly before handing Yuffie a small chocolate, one of her favourites. The ninja couldn't help but smile in thanks before accepting the gift.

"I cant believe he did that to you in History, the nerve of him! And saying those things about Kairi in front of Sora." Selphie glared behind her where the said blonde stood, thankfully a fair distance away.

"Woah, he did what?" Kairi asked again, looking between her friends and Avalanche.

"Didn't you tell her?" Selphie looked at the stressed out teen who shook her head in response. Her jaw was busy chewing away at the chocolate fudge.

"He said you stood there and did practically nothing to help them in the crash." Nida filled her in quietly, just in time the bell rang for PE. "I don't mean to tell tale, but that's how it went right Yuf?" Yuffie just nodded and landed on her feet, eager to get to PE and determined to settle the score with Axel.

"Thanks for that Selph, we'll see you in Chemistry okay?" Kairi caught up to the fast walking Yuffie, at her speed the girls were the first to get changed into their kits.

"Now I know how you feel Yuf. I know you have different reasons to me. But I just can't believe Tidus would even think that! And this feeling, I've never felt so boiled-"

"It's a rush through your veins? You can feel your heartbeat in your ears." Yuffie paused while Cid gave them their orders, 'train with the partner then in the last half of the lesson, a mini fight with full protection.' He emphasised the last part and gave Yuffie a small glance to which Yuffie returned with a small wave.

Yuffie found herself by Leon's side. Kairi winced and looked over at Sora, who was her PE partner. Her wince was replaced by a scowl as Tidus stood at his side whispering something in his ear. Kairi felt her blood flare. The girls wasn't giving Sora a hard time for what happened, so why should Tidus?

Yuffie quickly pulled Kairi's ear towards her mouth to finish the conversation.

"And you want so badly to get even. Keep cool. Careful over there, you know where I am if ya need me." Kairi and Yuffie exchanged innocent grins before Kairi walked over to Sora. Yuffie strained to hear what was said, she was shocked by how much Kairi hid her rage.

"If you don't want to be my partner anymore, then, I can understand. I wont give you a hard time for it, or anything that'll happen." Yuffie smiled, she was a good actress when she wanted to be. Scanning the vast gym area she found every pair in protection clothing and encouraging each other, she couldn't help but glare at Riku, once again he was eyeing up Kairi. Now Cloud and Aerith were gone Leon and Yuffie acted as it's defenders. They were the temporary leaders of the pack.

"Are you gonna defend first or not?" Leon's voice snapped her back to reality.

"I'll defend first." Yuffie answered picking up the foam barrier and strapping some arm and shin pads to herself. Leon offered her a helmet but she refused.

Leon shrugged then immediately began punching the barrier, Yuffie gathered that she simply had to defend herself, Yuffie moved the barrier a little to her right to block his powerful left fist. Yuffie strained to keep focused as she watched Kairi and Sora every few seconds, blocked Leon's blows and gave Axel a few evil stares. With her mind elsewhere she didn't see Leon right fist come hurling towards the barrier, unexpected she fell back a step unaware of how strong he actually was.

"Hey not so hard Squall!" She scowled and snapped.

"Well, keep your mind focused." He jeered back before spinning and connecting his heel with the foam. Yuffie's arms tensed and finally began pushing him back against the wall.

"Alright, defenders do your best to get your partners against the wall, limit their movement. Come on we had a tournament in a few months. Train harder." Cid called out, his voice was dim to Yuffie's ears as her indigo eyes narrowed. "Switch." Cid blew the whistle once, and waited for the defenders to swap protection. Yuffie ripped off the pads and pulled on the padded gloves, glancing over to Kairi she grinned as she tightened the gloves to her wrists then gave Yuffie a small wave. Cid blew the whistle once again and immediately Yuffie jumped back to avoid the barrier being heaved towards her.

"Stay focused Yuffie, I'm not going easy on you." Leon smirked from behind the barrier.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Yuffie punched the bag vigorously and dodged Leon's own attacks. "Hey, you aren't supposed to be using that as a weapon are you?"

"If you had listened to Cid's instructions you would've known that." Leon charged at Yuffie, she stepped back wearily. Taking a peek over her shoulder she noted how close she was to the wall. Holding up her arms she held her position as Leon pushed against her, she felt the weight of Leon make her shoes slip on the floor. Giving him a quick heave she jumped at the wall, bounced herself from it and kicked the barrier harshly sending Leon back a few more steps. Her left arm was used as protection from Leon's constant knocks. Yuffie grunted as she felt her arm turn numb, her patience was beginning to wear thin. Yuffie ducked out of the way and focused on the hassle the Turks had given her brother for the past few years. Her face turned sour as she glared harshly at the barrier, tensing her legs ready for her next move Yuffie kicked Leon off his feet.

She knew if she let him hit her he would surely win. But Yuffie's speed surpassed his. Diving onto the barrier on top of Leon she pushed down with all her might to prevent him standing back up. Yuffie bit her lip as she felt two hands beneath the barrier move and within a blink of an eye she was pushed back off him and onto her feet once more. She couldn't wear herself out too much, she wanted another fight after this.

Leon stretched his arms and stood in position, to him the object must be the mass of a paper weight. Yuffie couldn't understand why she was taking some of her rage out on Leon. Why was she using him as a scapegoat?

"Hey Yuf?" Yuffie looked at him in response. He used one of his hands and wiped his mouth, Yuffie's brows drew together. There was nothing on his lips. Getting the hint she wiped her mouth with the back of her palm. Blood.

_Must've been from biting my lip when he knocked me off him…_

Yuffie's eyes became dangerous slits on her face as she watched the smirk creep onto Leon's chiselled face. Deciding to shrug off his attempts to anger her further Yuffie stood in a strong defensive position and ignored the sets of eyes now staring at the fighting pair.

"Alright that's enough you two. Break it up before it gets nasty." Cid stood between them both, taking the cigarette from behind his ear he gave his watch a quick glance. "Only a few minutes left, anyone wanna fight in the ring? Or do I have to choose?" Scanning the class carefully he pointed at the gang of Shrina boys who were rudely talking amongst themselves.

"One of you girls can fight, it'll be the most work I've seen from ya in the last week or so. Now pick, who's fighting?" Cid grumbled impatiently, his rough hand plunged into his back pocket and brought out a silver lighter.

"Seifer will." Yuffie mentally screamed, begging for Axel to be chosen instead.

Feelings a pair of eyes bear more holes into the back of her head she glanced over her narrow shoulder. Kairi's face held confusion, miming Axel's name to her she nodded still not fully understanding why Yuffie desperately wanted to fight with Axel, it was usually Leon.

"I will too." Yuffie spoke out through the beginning of a still silence. Yuffie cringed as she noticed Seifer's smile widen and his eyes flash mischievously. Waiting for Cid's answer impatiently Yuffie took a few breaths.

"…Alright." The elder blonde finally answered wearily. "Ready when you are."

Yuffie walked past Leon, the 'Plastics', Tidus and a few others without any eye contact. Her eyes were firmly set on Seifer who stood in the ring warming up.

_If I can't beat Axel, I'll have to get to him another way… Or persuade him to take Seifer's place…_

Ducking into the ring Yuffie swallowed and inhaled through her nose. Her expression was blank and her eyes seemed colder than usual. The rest of the class rushed to get the best spots to watch, Yuffie remembered the last time she had entered the fighting blue square. At her feet was her own blood faded into the material, a coy smile graced her lips as her eyes met Seifer's.

"Ready?" Yuffie asked, her arms were limp at her sides. Seifer was hopping lightly on his toes with his strong arms held up near his chest and fists curled. A second after he nodded Cid blew the whistle, and the room fell silent, waiting.

Seifer rushed in hoping to get the first blow, Yuffie brought her arm up to block the punch. Seifer used his other arm and aimed for her stomach, Yuffie repeated her last move and blocked the punch with ease. Grabbing hold of his wrists she pushed him back and smiled, Yuffie was making this look easy, or at least a lot easier than it was for her at the moment. Her energy levels were already low form lack of sleep. Glaring he threw his left fist towards Yuffie, freezing in mid-punch he brought up his other fist, this connected with Yuffie's shoulder. In a flash Yuffie grabbed his wrist again and bent it back, she jumped and spun kicking him in the neck before holding up an offensive stance. Seifer took a few steps back and scowled rubbing his neck in annoyance.

"Come on it's a girl!" Riku chuckled from behind him.

Yuffie realised Tifa was edging towards the wall, the CD player was plugged in. The big headed Plastic flipped her hair and casually flicked the switch on, music blared through the speakers. Yuffie stifled a grin as Tifa's face twisted at the heavy metal.

"You verse her then, see how hot you look after throwing in a few slimy shots and losing." He hissed back, scratching his dull blonde hair. His pride was obviously damaged. He had to half shout through the distracting music.

"I will." Yuffie smirked as the sly red head stepped into the arena and ripped off his protection. Copying his actions the pair only had their padded gloves to fight with. Giving Kairi a small glance Yuffie noticed she seemed worried, maybe she knows something about Axel too.

"Riku," Yuffie snapped her head back to Axel curiously "It's not just a girl…"

The pair paced around the edges of the ring eyes hard and emotionless.

"It's a Kisaragi." Axel smirked, his ego swelling as Yuffie's eyes now turned icy.

Axel threw his hands together and Yuffie paused not sure what he was doing.

"Fira." Rolling out of the way Yuffie stood back up, maybe she could wear him out? Was magic even allowed?

Axel threw another smouldering ball her way, back flipping Yuffie stood at one of the corners of the rings, the class now cheered and chanted. The heavy metal and magic added a spicy element to the already heated fight. Yuffie couldn't even make anything out of the muffled voices. Axel brought his hand back up and shot it directly at Yuffie, jumping up to the ropes she muttered a few words of her own. She vanished in a shimmer of smoke. Appearing directly behind him Yuffie gave him a rounded kick square into his back, he jolted forward towards the ropes. A small skill her father had taught her during her training, a ninja isn't supposed to be seen.

"Firaga." Yuffie shouted. Axel rolled, barely dodging the circle of fire. Axel's aqua eyes pieced her own as his teeth clenched.

"I told you she wasn't just a girl."

Cid was now gripping one of the ropes with the whistle lodged between his lips, ready and waiting to blow and break up the fight. Leon was mimicking Cid, his knuckles turned white from the immense grip of the rope. Hiding her pant Yuffie shook her head and held her fists up to her face ready for the amount of combo's she knew was coming.

Axel ran at her throwing quick and strong punches her way. Doing her best to defend herself Yuffie threw her own fists at Axel, with no prevail. Both arms locked pushing the other back, Yuffie's lungs were rapidly screaming for more oxygen. With her teeth clenched and nose inhaling sharply Yuffie kept her balance. Axel's smirked and leaned his face dangerously close to hers.

"Ya know, you're not so bad. Better than I thought, but I cant wait for the day I meet your brother." Yuffie shoved him back, eyes aflame. Giving him a right hook into his jaw Yuffie threw her left fist up to his chin, another block lock.

"Enjoy your time with your family while you can. When we find him not a cell of his will be left in this world." A menacing chuckle erupted from his throat and Yuffie screamed in fury. Throwing Axel's and her own arms to the side, Yuffie glared icily. Axel took his opportunity and crammed his fist into her jaw and another to her stomach. Grabbing onto his wrist she ripped it the opposite way, one of Zack's favourite dirty moves. Bringing her leg up she used all her force and kicked him in the ribs. Still holding onto his wrist she shot her right fist into the bottom of his throat, knocking the wind from him. Instinctively Axel used his free fist and threw a punch at her chest, inhaling sharply she let go of his hand and used a rounded kick to throw him to the floor. Coughing, Yuffie's eyes watered giving her a disadvantage. Axel gripped her ankle and yanked her to the ground, landing on her rear Yuffie used her palms for balance and kicked with her free leg into his chest once more. Ripping her foot from him she rolled backwards and stood on her knees watching Axel.

"Enough!" The whistle blew and Cid stepped into the ring. He held onto Axels arm as the vengeful youth jumped to his feet.

"This isn't the end Kisaragi." He whispered threateningly.

"You people know how to hold a grudge, I'll be waiting." She spat back.

The bell rang for the next lesson, Yuffie hopped over the ropes and landed unsteadily on her feet. Dashing for the changing rooms she quickly got dressed, Kairi in tow.

"Yuf, you okay? It really looked like, something out there." Kairi pulled on her white tank top and slipped on her pumps.

"We have some issues, some from the past and a few from recent events. He'll get what he deserves." Yuffie stuffed the kit into her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Yuffie, promise me you wont fight him like that again." Kairi's hand held onto Yuffie's shoulder. Her eyes never left Yuffie's.

"Alright, I won't start a fight, but I will end one." Kairi smiled relieved,

"Good enough for me." The pair set off already late for Chemistry.

* * *

Yuffie just made it into the class on time, she forgot to zip up her bag and was stuck picking up various small folders and notes in the middle of the bustling hallway. Taking a seat near the back Yuffie cringed as pain scorched her stomach. Looking down towards her stomach she remembered why. Lifting up her red hoody Yuffie grimaced at the red stain peering through her bandage. Delicately she placed her hoody over the top of it, setting herself a memo to renew it later.

"Yuffie pay attention to the potassium reacting with water, step back please." Ignoring the teacher Yuffie set her head down on the wooden desk and closed her blistering eyes. Yuffie felt so heavy, emotionally and physically drained. Blinking several times her eyes adjusted to being shut, she pulled her file towards her and felt herself drift in and out of sleep.

"You rock Yuffie!" Jolting awake Yuffie's fist was clenched, realising who it was she relaxed. Resting her head in her arms she smiled lazily, struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Thanks Selphie, I guess Kai told you everything?" The brunette nodded enthusiastically.

"I've never seen you fight and I'm glad too." Nida sat beside Selphie flicking through a dull purple Chemistry book in her hands. Every now and again looking up at a certain silver haired ladies man.

"Tired?" Kairi sat beside Yuffie and patted her back. Yuffie only nodded and closed her eyes. "I'll copy out some notes for you, don't worry." Giving the redhead a thumbs up Yuffie returned to her slumber. How she got away with sleeping in class she never understood.

Stirring Yuffie swatted the top of her head, something small had hit it. Resting her hand on the desk she closed her eyes once more. Another object hit her. Sitting up right she rubbed her eyes and frowned at the small paper balls near her. Giving Kairi a confused look the ruby haired girl nodded towards the middle desks with a glare. Shrina.

Seifer smiled and showed Yuffie a bigger ball scrunched up into his tight palm, throwing it onto her desk he turned back around laughing with his friends. Yuffie unravelling it rubbed her eyes once more to understand the blurred blue handwriting.

'Not too bad hot stuff, I knew you were something special. Why don't you join us? I know we'll all be happy to have you in our gang. Much love Seif xx'

_Does he ever give up?_

Rolling her eyes she whistled in a low tone, he looked back expecting the ball returned. Instead a heavy textbook made contact with his face, he grunted and glared at the book. On the front cover was a word in black ink, underlined several times with a few exclamation marks. 'No!!!'

The door closed unexpectantly drawing the ninja's attention. Leon was walking to the back desk and kicked a stool next to Yuffie.

"Tut tut Squall, where've you been?" Rinoa asked twirling an ebony lock around her finger flirtatiously. Leon just gave her a blank stare and unpacked his things.

"Leon. And busy." Huffing she faced the front once more while her pals gossiped amongst themselves.

"Hey Leon…" Yuffie waved with a cheeky smile. Leon surprisingly smiled back, his eyes wandering to her stomach momentarily. "Where were you.. ?" She asked cautiously.

"Had some business to attend to. It won't crop up again anytime soon." Leon muttered writing notes from the book. Yuffie's eyes watched his knuckles, they were red and slightly swollen. Raising a brow to the oblivious gunblade wielder Yuffie took the notes from Kairi gratefully. Every few minutes glimpsing at the blank screen of her phone.

* * *

Lunchtime and Yuffie was ecstatic. She received a text message while in the queue to grub. Quickly picking up a sandwich, a bottle of peach water, a packet of Ready Salted crisps and a Mars chocolate bar Yuffie dashed to the group of girls and set the tray down before ripping the singing phone from her pocket.

'Good news, they've received the blood and the shards have been removed from Hazels skull. They're having some scans now but it looks like they'll be fine at least for the rest of the day. Enjoy school, no fighting. Aerith & Cloud xxxx'

"Well?" Kairi asked, skipping a few blinks and holding the spoon of jelly near her mouth.

"Good news! They have the blood they need and should be alright for the rest of the day at least." A smile broke out onto Yuffie's face as she sat next to Kairi. Carefully pulling off her hoody she tied it around her waist and took a gulp of water.

"That's great!" Selphie muttered through a half full mouth of crisps.

"What're they gonna do?" Nida asked standing to get some straws for her coke. This girl loved straws with most of her drinks.

"Some scans I think. Aerith said not to worry and just enjoy school." Nodding at Yuffie's answer Nida left the table avoiding Tidus and the depressed looking Sora on the way.

"Not so bad after all eh? And what was going on in PE Yuf? You were ready to kill him." Kairi asked cautiously wiping crumbs from her mouth and giving Sora some attention.

"He had what was coming to him." Yuffie replied all too innocently. A few gasps were heard in the cafeteria, Kairi stretched her neck to see while Selphie nudged Yuffie hard in the arm.

"Yuffie! I'm surprised you didn't get detention for that." Confused Yuffie stood up and walked over to the crowd. Axel was in the centre and Yuffie gasped at what she saw. His eye was blackened to the colour that rivalled a prune. Some blood was leaking from the corner of his mouth and a bruise was forming on his left cheekbone. He looked like a basket of fruit.

"He'll think twice before bothering you again." A deep voice said from behind her. Spinning she saw Leon, his navy orbs gave Axel a threatening glance before looking down to the shorter teen.

"Squall? Uh, when? Why?!" Yuffie spluttered, scratching the back of her neck.

"Cloud said to watch out for you at the hospital, and he also told me about Axel being in some sorta secret gang. Turkeys or something." Yuffie couldn't help but laugh at this. "Besides," Leon continued, "I had suspicious that you both had crossed paths before, he gave you quick a scare."

"How'd you know that?" Yuffie pulled the collar of his black t-shirt to her level.

"I overheard him on the phone to someone on the way back to my dorm last night. He didn't see me and it would be cowardly if I jumped him there and then without more reason."

Yuffie wrapped her arms around his thick waist and squeezed.

"Thanks Squall, you didn't have to. I can look out-"

"For yourself, I know. Still… I promised Cloud I'd keep you safe. He's taken a liking to you ever since you joined you know, especially because of Aerith." He ran his fingers slowly through her hair before prying her off him. "Keep it hush though ok? He needs some pride." Ruffling her hair he walked back to his seat. Returning to her own she sat at the chair in a surreal state.

"Why don't we do something tonight?" Nida chimed slurping the last of her drink.

"I can't I have work after school today." Selphie answered disappointed, throwing her hair up into a bun.

"You have a job?" Nida began to fan herself with her hand, the temperature from the sun was soaring.

"Yeah, at a pet store." Selphie answered. With her eyes glowing, an easy guess. The brunette loved animals. "Apparently, cleaning up droppings and feeding rabid bunnies are 'my thing'."

"I couldn't anyway, I have work today too."

"Gah, you always have work. You should have some 'you time'." Yuffie exclaimed trying to keep her mind on the topic. Yuffie's eyes had a mind of their own as they wandered over to the scarred brunette.

"Oh well, maybe tomorrow we'll do something." Nida chirped, not fazed by the let down.

"Oh yeah, have you seen the work they've done on the Hall? Most of it has been redecorated and furniture has been replaced already. It should be done in the next week or so." Nida continued talking of anything, both girls seemed to be interested in it. Yuffie, however, stared at Leon, a charming smile graced his handsome features. Resting her chin in her hand she felt herself smile the voices of the girls sat next to her felt a distance away.

* * *

Yuffie threw her pen at the wall of her dorm. She had the place to herself and somehow the teen went on a rampage only 15 minutes earlier. It was spotless, Aerith would be proud. Now she sat at the sofa surrounded by books and homework. Peering at the clock she sighed, 6pm. The stack of homework she was supposed to have finished yesterday was mostly done, but from today's homework and assignments another pile had grown on top of the coffee table. Books, paper, notes, pens and rulers were sprawled out across the table so it's glass surface wasn't even visible. Picking up a pencil she scratched her forehead annoyed. So far she had finished the PE mini essay about components and techniques of fitness, the questions for English ' To Kill A Mockingbird.' and the previous Science booklet from the day before. Now she was stumped, maths. Something she had never liked or enjoyed.

"Who the hell puts letters with numbers and expects an answer?" Yuffie complained to herself. Cloud had called her earlier informing her on Yuna and Tanni's recovery. 'The doctors expect them to be fine, but they're keeping them in for checks on their progress.' Cloud also explained that he had booked a place at a nearby B&B so Aerith could shower and have a proper meal and rest. But he added a warning to keep the room tidy, Aerith was in one of her neat freak moods. After hanging up Yuffie then looked at her maths, which sadly she still made no progress with.

Yuffie couldn't get her mind off Leon ever since Lunchtime and more than once she stopped herself from calling him. Looking from her maths questions to her phone she smiled.

Jumping up Yuffie pulled on her shoes, picked up her books and pocketed her phone and keys. Locking the door behind her she jogged down the quiet hallway and clicked the button to the elevator impatiently. The metal doors smoothly opened, Yuffie punched the button 2 floors down and clung to her homework. Her pen was tucked neatly behind her ear.

'You are now on the 4th floor.' an automatic voice informed as the doors opened once more. Heading down the hallway Yuffie slowed her pace as she heard female voices. Peeking around the corner Yuffie rolled her eyes. Plastics. Tifa, Rinoa and Namine were dressed in miniskirts, heels and a complimenting top which revealed their, assets. A night out Yuffie guessed.

_Either that or a small ' popular people only' party. Why are they outside Leon's door?_

Rinoa took a deep breath and knocked the door giggling. Brushing her hair with her fingers she put on a bright smile. Light poured into the hallway as his door opened, Yuffie strained to hear what was being said, curiosity now getting the better of her.

"Hey Squall. I saw what you did to Axel. You're so strong…" Yuffie tried not to gag by covering her mouth with her hand, watched intently she tried to understand what was being said. "I was wondering if you'd like to come out with us tonight. Since it is a party, maybe we could start talking more. We haven't had any time to ourselves in a long time."

"Can't. Busy tonight." Yuffie's lips spread into a smile, short snappy answers were a positive sign for her.

"Oh, well… maybe we could go out sometime." Rinoa twisted her hair around her finger and leaned seductively on the doorframe. Yuffie's cheeks flushed. How could she do that, and 9/10 times get what she want?

_It's pathetic she has to act like that to get a guy's imagination going, just to have a better chance of getting what she wants._

"Uh… okay, I guess. Coffee sounds good?"

_The hell? Squall!! Not you too._

"Great! See you around then." Yuffie ducked back and rushed to one of the corners near the janitors closet. Their girlish laughs got louder and louder and Yuffie felt her skin crawl at their over confident remarks.

"He so wants me." Rinoa adjusted her top, lifting it to the height it was meant to be worn and smiling.

"You've got him Rin."

"I know, it isn't official or anything but yeah it's totally on." Yuffie wasn't sure who she was speaking to, Namine or Tifa each was the same. Waiting for them to pass Yuffie crept up the hallway, a stab in the pit of her stomach. She knew it wasn't her injury that caused it. Rapping on the door she put on a fake smile trying her best to act like she knew nothing. The door was flung open irritated.

"What? Oh." Leon's expression changed from one of anger to shock. His hands fumbled with the door handle and he seemed nervous.

"Hey, I was wondering, if you're not too busy." Yuffie emphasised on the 'busy' part then paused. "Could you help me with this maths? It's driving me crazy to a point where I cleaned the room." The corners of his mouth curled, Yuffie then realised what he was wearing. A tight black work out top and dark gloves. His head had beads of sweat pulsing from his temples and his breathing was slightly heavier than usual.

"Sure, come on in." He stepped aside and let Yuffie through, his eyes wandered towards her rear as she passed. Realising what he was doing he blinked and shut the door, a smile on his face.

"Wow you have an extra room?" Yuffie sat her work on the arm of the navy sofa and wandered to the door, various weights were stacked by mass against the wall, along with a punch bag in the centre of the small room.

"Uh, yeah it was for my PE, I took the higher course along with Cloud, and since we share we were landed with this room." He explained rubbing the sweat from his face.

_This is gonna be a long night.

* * *

_

A/N: OKAY! Sorry for the long chapter. I had to get through a lot in this chapter, which is why I needed a lot of motivation for it. As I'm typing this I know I have to check through the 13 pages for mistakes and editing, so I'll apologise for any mistakes I haven't noticed or improved as I'm half tired and starving. :D Hope you enjoyed the extremely long, dragging chapter. But I'm happy I've finally done it. Bit's of Squffie there too heehee. Review please, kind and helpful advise welcome. No flames. Your Authoress, Kai xoxox


End file.
